My New White Knight
by KaiaRay
Summary: This takes place after Sam comes into town and instead of hanging around the basement Jackie stops coming around for three months. When she comes back she is not alone....
1. Chapter 1

My New White Knight

Rating: T

Summary: AU story taking place after Sam shows up to Point Place. Instead of hanging around the basement Jackie separates herself from everyone and meets another bad boy/White Night with a weakness for rich girls who need saving. That's 70's show/OC crossover, kind of just Ryan.

A/N: I am such a HUGE J/H Shipper and I am surprised I am writing a non J/H story. It's just I HATE what the writers did to them so much I couldn't even watch the last season. And I am such a big fan of the OC and Ryan's character I thought he would be the perfect match for Jackie - badass with a good heart. In this story Jackie is slightly out of character but when you have your heart torn out that tends to happen. I hope you guys really like this story.

Randy sat on the couch in the Foreman's basement with his arm around Donna watching the Dukes of Hazzard while Hyde sat in his regular chair and Fez sat on the chair across from him.

"Where is Sam?" Donna asked Hyde as he stared through his dark colored sunglasses at the television.

"Working at some bachelor party," he answered without interest. A few moments passed as they watched TV when Fez sighed, interrupting the silence of the room besides the TV.

"The basement is just not the same since Eric left, then Kelso. I miss those sons of bitches!" He exclaimed with a pout on his lips with his arms crossed over his chest. "I also miss Jackie too; since Hyde's beautiful whorey stripper wife came along, no more Jackie."

"Don't jinx it man!" Hyde warned him pointing at Fez but secretly he hoped she would reappear so he could burn her but that's what he tried to convince himself really.

"I never thought I would say this but I do miss Jackie too, this place is just too quiet" Donna said to her friends. The basement door then opened and Jackie walked in with a smile that shone in her eyes as well.

"Damn it! See you two jinxed it!" Hyde said glaring at Fez and Donna as Jackie shut the door ignoring Hyde's outburst of anger. She just sat quietly on the couch next to Randy with her eyes locked on the television causing everyone to stare at her stunned she came in and did not say one word.

"What?" Jackie finally asked them after a minute passed knowing they were all staring at her and wanting them to stop.

"Jackie, we haven't seen you in 3 months or had a phone call from you and you walk in here and say nothing!" Donna exclaimed at her in disbelief, feeling like she was in an episode of the twilight zone.

"You guys were watching TV. It would be rude to interrupt, Donna" She informed her in a "duh" tone. Hyde took a moment to stare at her since he had not seen her in months. She was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt and jeans with brown boots and her long brown hair was slightly at ends flowing over her shoulders.

"She looks like Jackie but doesn't sound like her," he observed honestly and hoping to get under her skin ask her eyes turned to him with an unreadable expression which bothered him more than he wanted to admit. Then Red came down the stairs smiling and everyone turned to look at him.

"Hey dumbasses" He greeted them. "Hey Jackie, good to see you," he added as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Why are you being nicer to Jackie?" Fez whined at Red who glared at him.

"She doesn't hang out in my basement anymore," Red told him as Fez looked confused.

"But she is here in the basement" He observed looking totally lost at what Red was saying.

"Ali Babba, shut it. She is here for dinner," he informed him. "The rest of you aren't invited," he said sternly pointing at all of them.

"Why did you invite HER?" Hyde asked perplexed as Jackie glared at him making him smile smugly that he had finally gotten to her. "Are my wife Sam and I invited?" he added to rub his marriage in her face.

"Sorry Steven but no. Kitty only made enough for the four of us," Red said to him as they stared at him confused to who the fourth was. "You kids freeload enough hanging out in MY basement every damn day" He said to them angry again. "I didn't invite her but I am glad she is here," he said then smiled at the last part making Jackie smile back at him.

"So Kitty invited her?" Randy asked him as the basement door opened and a gorgeous guy their age around five ten with sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes wearing a black t-shirt that showed muscular arms and faded jeans with black boots. Donna could not help but stare at the most attractive guy that she had every seen.

"Ryan" Red greeted him smiling broadly at the young man who just arrived walking over to him putting his hand on his shoulder. "Glad you could make it" He added.

"Thanks for inviting me." He thanked Red while noticing everyone was staring at him. "Hi," he said to them with a slight nod.

"These are the dumbasses I have been telling you about" Red said to him. "Ali Babba, Steven, Donna and who cares what his name is," Red said then laughed not caring if he was nice to Donna's new boyfriend. Jackie stood up smiling slyly at Ryan walking over towards him.

"Run man! Run!" Hyde yelled at him in warning as Ryan glanced at him with an unreadable expression but his jaw was clenched while Donna glared at Hyde. "What?! I am just trying to help him out," he defended himself, shrugging. Ryan turned to look at Jackie and a smile formed on his lips.

"Hi" She greeted him smiling broadly as everyone watched them with great interest.

"Hey," He replied back then took a step closer and kissed her softly on the lips. Everyone stared in shock, especially Hyde. The kiss was short but passionate when they pulled away they were smiling at each other.

"Come on you two. Kitty has dinner on the table," Red said to them, heading towards the steps and they followed him. Once they were upstairs the silence in the basement ended quickly.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Donna exclaimed loudly. "I don't hear or see Jackie in months and she says nothing to me and she has a hot boyfriend I know nothing about" She ranted in anger as everyone looked at her with a raised brow at her hot comment.

"Donna is right he is hot" Fez agreed as Randy and Hyde looked at him disgusted by this comment.

"That is the guy that works for Red. Red talks about him all the time and he sounds pretty cool. So what in the hell is he doing with Jackie?" Hyde questioned as they all stared at him. "I was temporarily insane and she forced me, Man," he claimed to them as Donna rolled her eyes.

Forman porch later

"Oh, I'm so glad you two could come to dinner' Kitty gushed holding a glass of red wine as she hugged Jackie.

"Me too Mrs. Forman" She said to her then Kitty turned to Ryan hugging him as he hugged her awkwardly.

"Oh, somebody is a muscle man," Kitty sung out then laughed as she hugged him and Red shook his head as she released him from the hug.

"Come on Kitty. Let's call it a night" He told her as she nodded. "See you tomorrow Ryan. Good to see you Jackie," He said to her as she walked up to him, hugging him.

"It was good to see you too, Mr Forman," she gushed as she pulled away from the quick hug.

"See you tomorrow, Red," Ryan called to Red who waved at him then Red and Kitty went into the house then he turned to Jackie. "Sorry that I was late, I wanted to finish the car I was working on before I left," he told her, pulling her close as she raised a brow and put her arms around his neck.

"I think you better start making it up to me," She informed him with a sly grin as his blue eyes darkened making her lick her lips.

"Let's get out of here" He said to her in a low voice as she nodded and he pulled her off down the driveway quickly with her hand in his. Hyde appears from behind the house with a cigarette in his hand with his jaw set watching them disappear into the night.

A/N: Should I continue? Please Review! Also I want to thank you to Kerry for editing my story for me. You are the best!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!! Sorry if I get Randy wrong I never watched any episodes with him into it because the writers totally messed up the show! A special thanks to AdriGoddess for the idea of giving Ryan a bike!

Red looked up as the front door bell jingled to see Hyde walk in the front door in a yellow Rolling Stones concert tee shirt and faded jeans with his trade mark shades on.

"Steven," he greeted him, surprised to see him there. He had not been there since the time he was deciding between working for WB or him.

"Hey Red," he said to him. "My car has been running kind of rough. I thought maybe you could look at it," he added with a slight uncomfortable tone in his voice that Red picked up on.

"Uh huh," he said to him, studying him closely. He knew that Steven's curiosity about Ryan was getting the best of him. He knew that when Hyde found out about Ryan and Jackie he would not be happy at all about it but would say nothing. "Sure," he said to him as Steven went to hand him the keys when they heard Jackie's loud giggle carry from the back of the shop. Red saw Hyde grimace slightly but covered it up quickly. "Hey you two stop messing around back there," he yelled at them loudly as Steven handed him the keys.

"Sorry, Red" Ryan called as he walked into the room in only a white undershirt. "There was a slight accident and oil spilled all over my shirt," he said to him, not looking amused then noticed Hyde. "Hey," he said to him coolly as Hyde glared at him from behind his sunglasses.

"Hey" Hyde repeated, trying to out zen him. 'Who does this guy think he is coming into my town trying to be the cool badass in town; that position was already filled' He thought to himself. 'And where does he get off touching my girl' he thought then remembered Jackie wasn't his girl, Sam was now.

"Mr. Forman maybe we should have Ryan stand outside to get us some business," Jackie yelled teasingly then walked into the room grinning smugly as Ryan turned to her crossing his arms over his chest making her smile more smugly.

"Maybe you should," He fired back with a smug smile at her. Hyde's breath caught in his chest when he saw her walk in the room looking so hot wearing short cut-off jean shirts and a white tank top with a Forman and Son's shirt tied tightly around her middle, halfway unbuttoned with smudge marks of dirt on her arms and chest and on her cheek.

"Maybe I will," She threatened him, raising a brow, not noticing Hyde yet which pissed him off and Ryan pulled her to him and she squealed softly then giggled.

"What did I tell you two about that here at work" Red warned them as they turned to him and Jackie noticed Hyde for the first time.

"Sorry Mr. Forman." Jackie apologized to him then added. "It's Ryan's fault; I can't concentrate when he is half naked," She added honestly and to burn Hyde at the same time. Hyde's jaw clenched at her comment as he felt his jealousy and anger flow through him.

"Ryan, just put on one of Eddie's old shirts for the day," Red said annoyed then added. 'I need you two to look at Steven's car today."

"Sure" Jackie chirped at him, then smiled at Hyde in a friendly way. Her gaze then turned to her boyfriend whose blue eyes were darkened with jealousy. She ran her long red fingernails across his bicep and gave him a seductive smile then disappeared into the back. Red rolled his eyes at them, handing Ryan the keys who turned to Hyde.

"Where is it parked?' He asked him as he walked over towards him as Hyde crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's the black El Camino parked out front. Be careful with her," he said to him with a warning tone.

"I will take great care of her," Ryan replied with a double meaning with an intense look in his blue eyes then walked out the front door. Red could sense the hostility in the air and smiled at Steven.

"I will give you a call at the store when your car is ready," He told him as Steven nodded then walked out of the store slamming the door behind him. "These kids are going to give me another heart attack," He muttered annoyed walking back to his office.

Ryan pulled into the garage in Hyde's car as Jackie stood there, leaning against the wall examining her nails closely.

"God, I so need a manicure" She said picking at her nails as Ryan climbed out of the car walking over to her. Jackie looked up at him as he stared at her questioningly and she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I am fine," She reassured him as he raised a brow. "Really I am. Don't get me wrong, I would love to put sugar in his gas tank but really I should be thanking Steven for marrying that skank because I got you out of it," She said to him as she ran a hand through his blonde shaggy hair, looking at him lovingly. He responded by kissing her passionately and pressing his body up against hers, into the wall.

"Get to work!" They heard Red yell loudly at them as they pulled apart. They walked over to Hyde's car and Ryan opened the hood.

"We will finish that later," He whispered in a low voice as Jackie licked her lips at him in response.

"Promise?" She asked him with a seductive grin and Ryan winked at her then they looked down at the engine in front of them.

Hyde stormed into grooves angry as Randy watched him with a raised brow following him into his office to see Hyde punch the wall hard.

"Having a bad day?" Randy asked him as Hyde turned around glaring at him as Randy held up his hands. "Do you want to share why you are beating up the wall?"

"Where does that guy get off? He's not that cool or that badass! I AM THE ONE WHO IS THE COOL BADASS" Hyde yelled furiously as Randy understood why he was so angry.

"Don't worry about him, man. I am sure that he isn't as cool as he pretends to be," Randy reasoned with Hyde who calmed down.

"Yeah," Hyde said to him, becoming zen as Fez ran into the office.

"You will never guess what I heard at the hair salon! Jackie's boyfriend was arrested with his brother in California and was in jail before moving to Point Place," He exclaimed to them as Hyde's fists clenched at his sides. Fez noticed the whole in the wall and furrowed his brow. "What happened to the wall?" He asked them curiously.

"Someone kept listening to Abba in the listening pit so I came in and hit the wall" Hyde told him covering up the real reason.

"Fez, can you help me out here," Randy said, wanting to give Hyde time alone.

"Sure!" Fez exclaimed happily. Randy reminded him of Kelso who he really missed and he jumped at the opportunity to spend time with him. Fez and Randy left the office, shutting the door behind them and Hyde punched the wall once more. He was so pissed off that it got to him that Jackie was with another guy. 'I have a hot wife why should I care' he thought, trying to calm himself down but it did not work and he groaned, hitting his head against his desk.

Hyde walked into Forman and Son's after work to see Jackie behind the counter looking over some paper work.

"I am here for my car," Hyde said to her in a gruff voice. "I have to get home to meet my wife for dinner so can you hurry," He said to her rudely as she looked up from the paperwork raising a brow.

"I see you still have no manners at all, Steven" She said to him, rolling her eyes. "There is nothing wrong with your lame car. Follow me into the back," She told him, walking towards the back while Hyde glared at her back as he followed her. She grabbed his keys holding them out as he grabbed them from her and he opened his month to burn her but Ryan pulled up on his motorcycle riding it into the garage, still only wearing his white undershirt and jeans with brown work boots.

"Red said he would close up that we could go," He said to Jackie who smiled, walking over to him then climbed on the back of the bike wrapping her arms around his waist. "Later man," Ryan said to him then backed out of the garage, speeding off on his motorcycle.

Later at Grooves a circle in the listening pit

"I really miss Jackie," Donna said in a cloud of smoke. "I never thought I would miss her calling me a lumberjack but I really do," She said nodding, looking a little sad. "Is it just me or is lumberjack a weird word? Lumberjack" She repeated then began laughing.

Pan to Randy

"I wanted to be a lumberjack when I was growing up" He said to her nodding. "Oh and an Astronaut "He added with a smile.

Pan to Fez

"Kelso also wanted to be an astronaut. I miss that son of a bitch! He exclaimed then took a bite of a candy bar he had. "Oh mister candy bar you are so tasty" He added with a mouth full of chocolate.

Pan to Hyde

"Everyone knows I am the coolest guy in Point Place," He said, nodding with a smile. "And the most badass," He said to them smiling proudly.

Pan to Leo

"I met this really cool guy yesterday who had a bike," Leo told him. "He was with a girl that looked a lot like the loud girl. They could have been twins!"


	3. Flashgback to 3 months ago

Chapter 3

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Flashback to 3 months ago

Red was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper as Kitty was cooking breakfast on the stove.

"I can't believe our Steven got married in Las Vegas and to a girl that is paid to TAKE HER CLOTHES OFF!" She whispered, walking over to Red looking shook-up as he looked up at his wife sighing knowing she wasn't going to let him read the paper. "I went over to poor Jackie's house and when she answered the door she looked horrible Red. Her eyes all red and blood shot and I don't think she has eaten - she looks like she has lost weight. Her floozy mother is off on some trip with one of her boy toys! What kind of mother is she?!" She exclaimed angry with her hands on hips.

"What do you want me to do about it, Kitty?" He sighed asking her as he folded up the newspaper. "I think Steven made the biggest mistake of his life. This has to be the most stupid dumbass decision that one of our children has ever made but yelling at him isn't going to change the fact he's married to that girl." He pointed out to Kitty, feeling like he failed as a father to Steven.

"I don't know, Red, but I have never seen Jackie like that and we both know that girl has had her heart broken quite a few times," Kitty said as she went over to the stove to finish cooking breakfast. Red unfolded his paper and began reading and a few moments later she slammed his plate down in front of him.

"Breakfast is served!" She exclaimed then left the kitchen quickly as Red closed his eyes, shaking his head. He folded up his paper while muttering under his breath then walked over to the phone, dialling it. The phone on the other line rang five times before it was answered.

"Hello," Jackie answered her phone lying on her bed in her pajamas with a flat voice.

"Hi Jackie! It's Red Forman. I just fired one of the dumbasses that works for me at the muffler shop and I could really use a helping hand. You would really be doing me a favour," He said to her in a friendly tone as Jackie bit her lip on the other line contemplating her answer. "Don't worry, they won't come by there, I promise," He added, unsure if she was going to accept his offer since she remained silent.

"I could really use a job since I don't have one. And if it would be helping you out Mr. Forman then when do I start," She said to him, actually glad for a distraction to keep her mind off of Steven and that skank.

"This morning. How is 9am? Oh and wear something you don't mind getting dirty," He added.

"I will be there. Thanks Mr. Forman" She thanked him with a small smile on the other line.

"No, thank you Jackie for helping me out. I really appreciate this," He said to her then they hung up and he picked up the phone dialling it once more. It rang three times and a man answered it 'Hello'

"Hey Eddie!" He greeted him cheerfully. "I'm just calling to let you know that you are fired so don't bother coming in. I know all about you faking sick two days last week and that you showed up late yesterday. So don't bother coming in anymore. Talk to you later" He yelled at him then hung up the phone with a grin. "God, I love firing people" He commented walking over to the table whistling as he picked up his fork then took a bite of his breakfast.

For the first time in two weeks Jackie left her house and arrived at Forman and Sons. She was nervous that one of the gang might show up and she was not ready to face any of them. After taking a deep breath she walked into the store to see Red behind the counter and he looked up. He smiled at the her, noting that Kitty was right, she had lost weight and her eyes looked empty but other then that she looked well. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a white tank top with her long dark hair pulled back in a pony tail with her make up done.

"Hi, Mr. Forman" She greeted him with a small smile and he continued to smile back.

"Hi, Jackie. Let's get to work," He said to her as she followed him into the back of the shop. "I will introduce you to Ryan who you will be working with." He said to her. "Hey Ryan" he called out and a moment later Jackie's eyes grew large when she saw him walk out. Even though she had just got her heart torn out she couldn't help that her heart beat faster when she laid eyes on the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen in person. His sandy blonde hair slightly covered his forehead and his amazing blue eyes were set on hers. She could tell by the sleeves of his shirt tight on his muscles that under his Forman and Son's work shirt he had an amazing body. "Ryan this is Jackie. She is taking Eddie's place since he was fired," He told him as Ryan nodded.

"Hey" He said to her in a cool tone as he walked towards them. Jackie felt her words stuck in her throat, for the first time nervous meeting a hot guy.

"Hey," She said back, hoping that in came out in a laid back voice not sounding nervous like she felt.

"Jackie used to help me work on my car at home so she knows pretty much. If there is something she doesn't know just show her, she is a fast learner. I have a bunch of paper work to do," He said to Ryan who nodded at him then Red walked off to his office, his back to them, smiling. For a few moments Ryan and Jackie stood there and stared at each other for a moment in silence.

"Why don't you help me with changing the muffler on this car over here," He said to her as she nodded, following him. She had planned to spend the whole day in bed or watching soap opera but this was much better than that. They walked over to a white El Camino and she grimaced at seeing it.

"God El Camino's are the lamest cars ever," She said in her normal snotty Jackie voice staring at the car in disgust then looked up at Ryan whose lips turned up into a small but genuine smile that reached his eyes.

"I agree. It's like a lame cop out of not being able to decide if you want a crappy truck or crappy car" He said to her as the first real smile crossed her lips and her eyes lit up as well. Red watched and smiled smugly at his success of taking Jackie's mind off her heartache and Ryan was a really good kid. " I egged one of these a few months ago that was parked in front of some record store - the stupid jerk almost ran me over so I egged his lame black El Camino," Jackie bit her lip then began laughing as he gave her a real smile. She remembered the day that Steven had his car egged and he was furious and wanted to kick the person's ass that did it but had to settle for getting high and drunk. "We should get to work before Red comes out here and threatens to put his foot up our asses," He said to her as she agreed and they both went to work.

It was noon and they were both still hard at work when Red entered the back carrying a large take-out bag from Fatso Burger and two drinks. They noticed him and they both looked surprised.

"I bought you two lunch today but this is a one time deal. I really love firing people, puts me in a good mood," He explained to them but had a firm tone in his voice as they nodded at him. "Why don't you two go wash up and go eat in the break room? I will cover the floor," He said, taking the food into the break room as they walked towards the restrooms both still shocked, and shrugged at each other, both clueless to why Red was being so nice. After washing up Jackie walked into the break room to find Ryan sitting there waiting for her with the food still in the bag. They divided out the food evenly and began to eat in silence when Jackie spoke up.

"So what kind of car do you drive?" She asked him curious as she then took a bite of her hamburger, the first real food she had eaten in two weeks.

"I have a Camero that Red and I fixed up since I can't take my motorcycle out in the winter," He said to her as her eyes grew large.

"Really! I have never known anyone who drove a motorcycle, that is so cool," She exclaimed with excitement then caught herself. "I mean that's cool," She said in a laid back tone as Ryan bit back a smile.

"I will take you for a ride sometime," He told her as she tried to nod and look aloof but failed making him smile slightly. "What about you?" He asked her and she frowned.

"I am kind of in between cars right now. Before I drove a Cadillac but when my Dad was sent to prison it was taken away," She said then realized what she had said and bit her lip getting ready to cover it up.

"My dad's in there too. Maybe they are cellmates?" He teased her as she smiled up at him relieved that she hadn't embarrassed herself. "Or with my brother," He added on then took a bite of his hamburger. "If you need a ride to work I could pick you up and drop you off until you get another car? " He offered after he swallowed his food and Jackie gave him a dazzling smile.

"I would love that, Ryan," She said to him. "You could stay for dinner and hang out for awhile if you want," She added, trying to come off casually but Ryan saw through it. Jackie had been so lonely since Hyde's skanky wife appeared and Donna abandoned her for the hoe as well.

"That would be cool" He said to her as she smiled at him once again.

My new white knight chapter 10

AN: Thank you so much to those who review! It means so much to me! I love you guys!

Jackie watched with wide eyes as Ryan took a step towards Hyde in the church parking lot.

"Ryan! Steven!" Red exclaimed loudly causing them to look at him seeing that he was completely furious as an upset Kitty was following him. "I don't care if you two want to beat the crap out of each other, but not here," He said when he reached them in a low voice. "Steven, go to the car now," Red ordered Hyde. He nodded then glared at Ryan. Ryan glared back before he walked off.

"Mr Forman, do not yell at Ryan. We were minding our own business all day but Steven has been following us around taunting us," Jackie defended her boyfriend as Red sighed, looking at the two of them.

"You know that I don't mind you two but until this blows over maybe you should stay away from the house," Red said to them hesitantly as Kitty took a step forward.

"We will just come over to visit at your place," Kitty said to them, worried their feelings would be hurt. "Steven is just being a Mr. Grumpy pants but I am sure he will get over it" She reassured them.

"It's ok" Ryan said to them. "I think it is best we stay away too" Ryan added then took Jackie's hand again in his.

"I will call you, Mrs. Forman" Jackie said to her with a small smile then Red and Kitty walked away. She looked up at Ryan and could see the anger still in his eyes. "Forget about Steven" She said to him softly, putting her hand on his cheek.

"That guy wants me to hit him" Ryan said to her then took a deep breath. "Are you ok?" He asked her concerned.

"As long as I have you," She said to him and he leaned down and kissed her softly then they stared at each other for a few moments before getting into the car to go home.

When Red, Kitty and Hyde arrived home from church, Hyde hurried towards the house.

"Steven, the garage now!" Red ordered him as Kitty went into the house. Red closed the garage door after he entered the garage as Hyde stood there with his arms crossed. "Sit down" He said to him and Hyde sat down in the lawn chair looking up at Red. "Steven, when you came back from Las Vegas married to a stripper I said nothing and I am even letting you two stay in my house." He began then paused for a moment as Hyde went to speak. "I am not even close to being finished so shut it. If you want to be miserable being married to a woman you do not love or hell one you don't even really like that is your decision and your life," He told him firmly.

Red then sat down in the chair across from him looking at him very sternly.

"But you will not make Ryan or Jackie miserable."

Hyde stared at him blankly but Red could tell he was angry by the way he was gripping the arms of the chair and his knuckles were turning white. "Ryan is a good kid and so is Jackie and I know you know she is. That girl was a mess when that wife of yours appeared and now she is happy so leave her be," Red told him firmly. "If you are so happy and in love with Sam then why do you devote all your time to avoiding her and spend all of it trying to break that Burkhart girl's heart?" Red proposed as Hyde shrugged at him saying nothing. "They won't be coming here anymore and you will stay away from the muffler shop. Got me?" He said to him.

"Yes," Hyde said to him then Red sighed before getting up and leaving the garage. Hyde stared at the garage door then got up needing to get away and to take his mind off everything.

Later that day

Jackie walked up to the door of Grooves feeling furious at Steven for interfering in her life when he had no right. She told Ryan that she was going to get lunch which she was but stopped to speak, well actually yell, at Hyde when she saw his car out front.

After opening the door, she stormed into the store to see the store empty, not that making a scene mattered to her with how angry she was at him. He looked at her surprised to see her there especially alone and he could tell she was extremely pissed off by the look in her eyes and her body language.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" She screamed at him furiously then took a deep breath and lowered her voice but the angry was still in it and she was glaring at him looking the most angry that he had ever seen her. "You have made it QUITE clear, Steven that there is NOTHING between us so why are you meddling in my life, huh? I know that torturing me is on your list of things that you love to do but you have to stop it! Ryan won't let that happen anymore and the both of you are going to end up beating the crap out of each other. I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN! I won't have you get Ryan in trouble. If you are hell bent on completely ruining your life and being miserable fine but YOU WILL NOT BRING RYAN DOWN WITH YOU!" She yelled at him furiously then calmed for a moment. "You already won Steven. You hurt me more than anyone has ever hurt me. So just enjoy the glory of your victory." Jackie said to him firmly and truthfully then walked out of the store before he could respond.

Hyde stood there staring at the door even after she left, not moving. He should have felt happy and smug but instead he was left feeling guilty and regretful as he stared at the door.

Forman & Son's

Jackie walked into the back to see Ryan hard at work on her car and a smile came to her lips.

'If someone would have told me right after getting my heartbroken that I would meet someone who I love just as much as the person who just broke my heart I would have called them crazy' she thought, watching him then he turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey" He said to her as she walked over to him. "Were you just going to stand there and watch me do all the work?" He teased her, raising a brow as her eyes were set on him seriously. "Are you ok?" He asked now looking concerned that something happened. Jackie set the bag of food down on the car and put her arms up around his neck then took a deep breath.

"I love you, Ryan" Jackie said to him feeling the overwhelming need to tell him that for the first time. He pulled her close to her staring at her with an intense loving look in his eyes.

"I love you, Jackie" Ryan said softly to her in an almost whisper as her eyes filled with tears of happiness. Then he leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Jackie felt as though all of her heart ache had led her to this moment and to Ryan. She felt all of her anger for Steven melting away and love for Ryan filling her completely.

After the long loving kiss, Ryan placed his forehead against hers and stared at her with love in his eyes seeing the same reflected back in hers. Ryan knew in this moment that they were going to make it through whatever life or Steven Hyde threw at him.

"What are you doing here?!" They heard yelled at them as they pulled away looking towards the sound of the voice. Ryan's brow furrowed as he looked at the petite blonde wearing very short shorts with a very low cut red tank top with red heels glaring at his girlfriend.

"What are you doing here, Laurie?!" Jackie repeated back to her in a snotty tone with her arms folded over her chest glaring at her.

"This is my daddy's shop, not yours. Oh yeah, isn't your dad in prison?" Laurie taunted her with a smirk. Ryan realized this was Red's daughter who he had mentioned he hadn't talked to her in awhile.

"Run out of married men to sleep with?" Jackie asked her looking a little smug and Laurie gave her an evil grin.

"I heard I am not the only one into married men. So how are Hyde and his new wife?" She asked her smiling at her. Jackie shrugged at her, disinterested, then gave her a smile.

"Steven is all yours if you want. Actually it would be a step up from the stripper he married" She told Laurie who looked at her stunned by her response then her eyes went to Ryan and she smiled at him seductively. "Hello! I'm Laurie" She said walking towards him as Jackie narrowed her eyes and stepped in front of Ryan.

"Take another step towards my boyfriend and I will rip every hair out of you head" Jackie warned her in a threatening tone making Laurie stop. Laurie stared at her for a moment narrowing her eyes then her whole demeanor change and she gave Jackie a genuine smile.

"He is so much hotter than Hyde, what an awesome burn" She said to her as Jackie stared at her unsure. "Thanks for saying for saying I am better than Hyde's skanky wife" She said to her as Ryan watched, confused at what was happening here.

"Well, you are" Jackie said to her with a shrug and her eyes now looked neutral and Laurie grinned at her.

"Does your boyfriend have a hot brother?" She asked her curiously.

"I have a brother but he is in prison right now" He said to her as Laurie shrugged.

"So? Does he get out soon?" She asked him looking interested as Ryan stared at her looking surprised.

"If he is on good behavior he is only in for 3 more months" Ryan said to her as Laurie grinned.

"That's not too long" Laurie said to him with a smile, She then turned to Jackie with a serious look on her face. "Just so you know Hyde is a total loser and you are better off without him." She said as Jackie still looked at her a little unsure. "I have no friends and Daddy is going to be mad at me. So it would be nice to have a friend because I haven't had one in awhile." Laurie said honestly to her as Jackie looked at her questioningly.

"Ok" Jackie said to her as Laurie grinned looking excited and Jackie grinned back and they walked over to each other and Jackie held out her hand. Laurie shook it then pulled her into a hug. "If you lay one hand on my boyfriend I will kill you" Jackie said to her as they hugged with a smile on her face.

"I promise I won't" Laurie said to her honestly then glanced at Ryan. "He's hot but his brother is going to be an ex-con so that is SO much hotter" Laurie said to her and Jackie grinned at her.

"Ryan bought me a Porsche" Jackie exclaimed to her in excitement as Laurie gasped. "And we are living together" She added excitedly.

"Wow! Your life is really great!" Laurie said to her with an honest smile then looked over behind Ryan. "Is that it?" She asked looking at the car that needed much work.

"Yeah, it is going to be great once we have it done" Jackie told her with excitement. Ryan was unsure about Laurie but he was glad that Jackie had a girlfriend to talk too.

"Why don't you two go shopping or something and I will work on the car?" Ryan said wanting her to spoil herself today.

"That would be so great" Laurie said to her. "I need help finding an apartment. You could help me" Jackie looked at her confused that she didn't come home for a place to stay or money. "My ex was really good at poker and I learned how to hustle people. It's great because I don't have to work and I make a lot of money" She told her grinning at her.

"Are you sure?" Jackie asked Ryan, walking up to him and putting her arms around his waist, unsure if she should go.

"Yes, you should go" He said to her then leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "You can make it up to me later" He whispered to her and she grinned at him.

"Oh, I will" She said giving him a seductive smile then winked at him. Jackie turned to Laurie. "Want to go to the mall and make fun of all the girls with bad outfits?" She asked her with a smile and Laurie nodded smiling excitedly. They walked towards the front of the store laughing but Jackie turned around and smiled at Ryan and he smiled back at her.

My new white knight

Rating: T

AN: I was wondering who you want to see Jackie with Ryan or Hyde? I am just curious to that.

Fez burst into Grooves where Donna was sitting in the listening pit with Hyde, Sam and Randy.

"You will never guess who I saw at the mall with Jackie?!" Fez exclaimed to them in disbelief.

"It has to be her lame boyfriend because she has no friends" Hyde answered as Donna shot him a dirty look as Sam grinned nodding in agreement.

"Laurie Forman! My ex-wife" Fez exclaimed as everyone looked at him stunned.

"Fez, you have to be mistaken! Jackie and Laurie hate each other and why would Laurie be home?" Donna said to him.

"No, they were definitely hanging out together, laughing and pointing at ugly girls" Fez adamantly said to them as Hyde and Donna still did not look convinced.

"If Foreman were here he would say that this is like the ultimate evil hooking up and then make some Star Wars comment" Hyde said missing his good friend at this moment. He could even picture the look on his face.

"He would totally freak" Donna said with a smile then added looking as though she was in disbelief once more. "Jackie hates Laurie" She added.

"Well Jackie and Hyde hated each other before they started to do it" Fez said with a shrug then got a really perverted look in his eye. "Maybe Laurie and Jackie are doing it!" He exclaimed then ran off to the bathroom.

"Damn it Fez is going to violate the bathroom again" Hyde said glaring angrily as Sam tried to soothe him but he pushed her hands off of him then got up and tried to stop Fez before he locked himself in the bathroom.

Forman house Sunday evening

Hyde walked in the front door to see Laurie sitting on the couch with Kitty and Red in his chair and they were all smiling.

"Run out of married men to sleep with? I heard evil had returned" He told her with a smirk as Red glared at him and Kitty sighed.

"Marry any more skanky strippers today?" She asked him smugly as he looked at her with zen.

"Laurie got her OWN place today!" Kitty exclaimed excitedly as Laurie nodded grinning but Hyde looked surprised by the news.

"It is SO exciting!" Laurie added then turned to her mother. "Jackie and I are going to go shopping for furniture on Wednesday and we want you to come" She said to her mother who smiled excitedly.

"I would love to! This calls for wine" Kitty said to her then went into the kitchen.

"I need a beer" Red said getting up then going into the kitchen.

"So the rumour that evil has joined forces is true" Hyde said to her as Laurie rolled her eyes.

"That sounds like something lame Eric would say" Laurie said to him unimpressed by his attempted burn. "Jackie traded up if you ask me. Not only is he better looking then you he is also cooler" She told him as Hyde glared at him and she smirked at him victoriously.

"That guy is NOT better looking and he is definitely NOT cooler then me" He told her walking over to her as anger radiated off of him.

"Well you are wrong because he is hotter" Laurie said to him standing up then added with a smug look. "He drives a motorcycle that is way better then your El Camino and when he gave her the Porsche at the junkyard Jackie jumped him on the spot." She added throwing in a very low blow. Jackie had told Laurie about how Hyde had treated her and she loved pissing him off. Hyde's jaw clenched and his nostrils flared and he felt furious. Kitty and Red walked in and he walked past them quickly. Laurie just shrugged at them with a dopey smile then took a glass of wine.

In the basement

Hyde was pacing the floor feeling consumed with anger at the words that Laurie had said to him about Ryan being cooler and better looking than him. But what bothered him the most were the images of Jackie doing it with Ryan in a junkyard.

"Hyde, are you ok?" Donna asked him concerned as she entered the basement.

"I can't hit a girl, Donna but I really want to" He said to her as he continued to pace the floor.

"Oh, Laurie is here. Do you want me to hit her?" Donna figured out from Hyde's furious mood. "What did she say?"

Hyde stopped pacing and looked at her regaining his cool. He couldn't tell her that he was bothered by the fact Jackie was sleeping with someone else.

"She is just a bitch that's all" He said then grabbed a beer from out of the shower then opened it.

"No, he's mad because Jackie's new boyfriend is cooler than him and Jackie had sex with him in a junk yard" Laurie said from the stairs then walked down the steps with a smirk on her face. "Hi, Donna. I am sorry to hear about Eric leaving but I think you can do better then my geeky brother" She told her shocking Donna who looked at her surprised.

"Thanks Laurie" Donna said to her with a small smile. She couldn't believe that Laurie was actually being nice well except to Hyde.

"Why don't you go home? Nobody wants you here" Hyde said to her sitting down in his chair.

"Nobody wants you here but you are still here" Laurie said to him. "What a wonderful life you are leading, living in a basement with your stripper wife, Hyde. But I guess that is a step up from prison."

"Hey, don't talk to Hyde like that" Donna said becoming angry with her and Laurie crossed her arms over her chest.

"I can talk to him however I want to." Laurie said to her then glanced at her watch. "Oh, I have to go. I promised I would meet Jackie and Ryan for dinner" She said then left the basement.

"She is such a bitch!" Donna exclaimed as Hyde nodded at her. "Randy and I were going to go grab a bite to eat with Fez. Do you and Sam want to come?" She offered him.

"She is working but I'll go" He said to her.

Hyde sat next to Fez in a table at the restaurant in the hotel where Hyde had worked across from Donna and Randy, drinking a beer as they waited for their food. Finally Hyde was feeling relaxed and at ease until he saw Ryan sitting at a table with his arm around Jackie and Laurie sitting across from them. Donna followed his eyes to the table, seeing them.

"What are the odds?" Donna said out loud shaking her head in disbelief.

"See, I told you!" Fez exclaimed pointing to them. "My slutty ex-wife with Jackie are friends. Laurie looks lonely, maybe if I say hello she will do it with me"

"I wouldn't go over there" Donna said to him as Fez got up, walking over to the table.

"Hello, Laurie" Fez said sitting down next to her, smiling at her.

"Hello, Fez" She said to him then turned back to Ryan and Jackie. "Is it just me or is our food taking forever"

"Hello Jackie and hello Ryan" He said to them. "Isn't it nice that Laurie is back?" He asked Jackie.

"It is" Jackie said with a smile. "How are things at the hair salon?" She asked him.

"I will be right back" Ryan said to them then got up and headed towards the restrooms.

"You work at a hair salon" Laurie said surprised as Fez nodded at her.

"Yes, I am a shampoo boy" He said to her. "You should come to the salon I have magic fingers."

"I want to go check my make-up. I will be right back" Jackie said then walked away from the table leaving Laurie and Fez talking about his job. She walked out of the banquet hall and her eyes grew large seeing Samantha Hyde taking a step towards Ryan who was backing away from her and bumped into the hall.

"I promise you that your girlfriend will not find out. Meet me later in room 315" She said pulling out a key trying to hand it to him.

"I am not interested" He stressed to her as she leaned closer and her hand when to his chest.

"GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" Jackie screamed loudly at her taking strides towards her. Samantha's eyes grew wide looking at a furious Jackie and removed her hand quickly at being caught and realizing who she had been hitting on. She took a step back from him as Jackie reached her then punched her in the jaw causing Sam to stumble backwards. The gang had seen Jackie punch Hyde's wife in the face then Ryan grabbed Jackie by the waist as she tried to get away to get to Sam. Hyde ran over to his wife putting his arm around her and glared at Jackie.

"Where do you get off, punching my wife?!" He exclaimed to her angrily. Jackie was shaking with anger as Ryan held her around her waist.

"Your wife had her skanky hands on my boyfriend" Jackie seethed furiously as Ryan held onto her tightly. "Let me go, Ryan so I can beat her" She pleaded with Ryan.

"She is crazy" Sam exclaimed holding her red jaw that hurt like hell. She didn't think a girl as little as Jackie could hit so hard. "I passed him in the hallway and she freak out" Sam said burying her head in Hyde's chest.

"You are lying! I heard you ask him to meet him in your room 315 and when he said NO you put your hand on his chest and tried to give him the key!" Jackie seethed at her, wanting to rip every hair out of her head.

"Stop it, Jackie. Just stop. You hate her and you are looking for any reason to hit my wife" Hyde said to her firmly as Sam clung to him. Randy, Donna, Laurie and Fez watched the scene with wide eyes unsure of what to say or do.

"Jackie is not a liar. Your wife came on to me" Ryan said to Hyde who glared at him. "It's the truth; she tried giving me her room key"

"He is lying too, Hyde! He is the one who was trying to get me to come to some room he had here" Sam said to her husband hoping he would believe her.

"Steven" Jackie said to him after taking a deep breath and Hyde looked over at her. "You know that I would not lie about something like this." She said to him simply but he just stared at her. "Fine, just keep her away from Ryan because if she comes near him I will knock out her teeth." She warned him then turned back to her boyfriend who was holding her. "You can let me go" Jackie told him as he looked at her unsure and she gave him a small smile.

"Let's go back to our table" Ryan said to her as he let her go but then took one of her hands in his and smiled at her. She leaned in towards him and they kissed quickly then they walked back towards the banquet hall. "We'll get some ice for you hand" He said to her and she smiled at him. Laurie shot Sam and Hyde a smug look then followed Jackie and Ryan.

"We'll be at the table" Donna said to Hyde and Sam then walked away with Fez and Randy.

"That girl is insane" Sam said holding her jaw in pain standing close to him. "You know I love you, Hyde. I would never cheat on you" She said to him as he held her close and said nothing.

"Wait here while I get you ice for you jaw" Hyde said to her as she smiled at him and he walked off. He started off towards the ice machine but when he saw the front desk he stopped in his tracks and sighed. Hyde walked up to the front desk and the lady behind the desk smiled at him.

"Can I help you, sir?" She asked him cheerfully.

"Yeah, I misplaced my key to mine and my wife's room. Is it possible I could get another key?" He asked her politely as his mind raced. Part of him wished it desperately to be true so this all could be over but he also wished it wasn't true. It seemed like everyone in his life had let me down and he did not want it to happen again even if he did not love her.

"What name and room?" She asked him pulling out the reservation book.

"Hyde room 315" He said to her as she looked down at the book.

"Samantha Hyde, room 315" She verified looking up with a smile then turned around grabbing a key and handed to him.

My new white knight

Chapter 12

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to those who shared their opinion on who Jackie should be with. No matter what I choose I know some people will be upset or disappointed so sorry to those I will upset but none of that is happening quite yet. This chapter is dedicated to wingster55!

Hyde felt numb when the lady behind the counter handed him the key to his wife's room that she denied having. He couldn't believe that this was happening - it already seemed like his whole life had spun out of control but now it was even worse.

"Never mind I just remembered where I left my key" Hyde said then handed the lady her key back then left the hotel. He needed to get out of the hotel so he could think about how he was going to handle this so he left the hotel quickly.

Ryan was holding a cloth napkin filled with ice over Jackie's knuckles as they sat at the table across from Laurie.

"I forgot how good of a fighter you are" Laurie said to her with a smile and Jackie grinned back at her. "It's better when it's not me you're hitting"

"Well I forgot how good it feels to punch someone but how bad it feels after" Jackie said pouting at the end. She looked over at Ryan and gave him a half smile. "Sorry I lost my cool back there but I couldn't help it"

"It's cool. I would have punched someone if the situation was reversed." He told her honestly. "That was a really great punch by the way" He added making Jackie grin to him.

The next day at Forman and Son's

"Can you go out front?" Red asked Jackie as the bell rang letting them know that they had a customer.

"Of course!" She told them then hurried to the front of the store. When she walked out into the front office her eyes grew big in surprise. "Eric!" She managed to get out.

"Jackie" Eric said looking equally surprised to see her working there. Jackie ran over to give him a hug surprising him even more but he hugged her back after a moment.

"It's good to see you, Eric" She told him pulling away and grinning at him. "How was Africa?" She asked him.

"I can't believe I am going to say this but it is good to see you too. Africa is good." He said as she raised a brow at him disbelievingly. "Ok. It was horrible! They have giant bugs that like to bite" He said with a shudder as Jackie scrunched up her noise. He then looked serious once again. "I heard about Hyde. I am really sorry. How are you?" He asked her.

"I am good now. Thanks for asking!" She said to him with an appreciative smile as he looked at her like he didn't quite believe her. "Have you talked to Donna yet?" She asked him.

"Not yet. I am hoping that she doesn't hate me too much. Does she?" Eric asked Jackie nervously.

"I can't really answer that question. We haven't really been friends since you left. But I know that she really loved you even though I am not sure why" Jackie said to him.

"It is good to be home" Eric said smiling when she burned him and she smiled back. "So you think I still have a chance?"

"I do. You left to follow your dreams and Donna understands that." Jackie said to him as Ryan walked into the room and Jackie's eyes lit up. "Eric, this is Ryan my boyfriend. Ryan this is Eric Foreman" She introduced them and they shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you. I have heard a lot about you" Ryan said to him as Eric looked at him with worry.

"I am sure that the word dumbass was used quite a bit" Eric said then laughed it off.

"Oh, don't forget about skinny and LOVES Star Wars" Jackie added in.

"Star Wars is the BEST movie EVER made" Eric stressed to the both of them.

"You two better not be making out up there or I am going to put my foot up your asses!" They heard Red yell then he entered the room and his anger faded when he saw Eric.

"I missed hearing you say that, Dad" Eric said sincerely as he walked over to his father.

"It's good to have you home, son" Red said then pulled him into a quick hug. "Why are you home? Don't tell me you got kicked out of Africa" Red said to him sternly.

"I want to be a teacher but I couldn't stay there." Eric told him as Red stared at him and Eric became nervous.

"You can stay at the house for awhile but after that you are out" Red said pointing at him and Eric grinned. "Have you seen your mother yet?"

"No, this was my first stop" Eric said to him causing Red to give a small genuine smile at being Eric's first stop.

"Why don't you go home, Red? Jackie and I can handle everything just the two of us" Ryan said to him as Red eyed them suspiciously.

"We will be on our best behavior. I promise" Jackie said putting her hand over her heart with a smile.

"If not it will be my foot and the both of yours asses" Red warned them as Eric closed his eyes and grinned.

"There is no place like home" Eric said with a grin.

Forman kitchen

Red walked in the sliding glass door as Kitty walked in from the living room.

"Kitty, I have a surprise for you" Red told her as Kitty grinned happily.

"I love surprises!" Kitty exclaimed to him, clapping her hands then Eric walked in the sliding glass door. Her whole face lights up and her eyes fill with tears. "Eric" She manages to get out in a choked voice.

"Mommy" Eric chokes out then they rush over to each other and hug each other tightly.

"My baby is home" She cried while clinging to him and Red watches shaking his head but a small smile can be seen on his lips.

Forman & Sons

Jackie is at the tool chest when Samantha Hyde rushes in through the back door.

"Is he here?!" Samantha called out to her as Jackie turned around looking at her with disgust and anger.

"If you touch Ryan again this time I will knock out your teeth." Jackie warned her, crossing her arms over her chest while glaring at her. "I think that will affect your stripping career but if you want to test that theory I am ready"

"No! I mean Steven! He didn't come home last night" Samantha said to her glaring back at her. "Have you seen him?" She asked her.

"That's not my problem" Jackie told her firmly. "Maybe he ran off and married a show girl this time." She taunted her with a smirk.

"God, I hate you!" Samantha yelled at her and Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Like I really care and I hate you too" Jackie threw back at her. "Why would Steven come here? He hates me and Ryan" She asked her.

"He does. I thought he might have come here to see Red" Samantha said to her smugly.

"Well he is not here. So leave" Jackie told her firmly as Ryan walked out of Red's office.

"I don't know what Hyde ever saw in you" Samantha said rudely to her then left in a huff. Ryan walked over to Jackie who looked annoyed.

"Are you ok?" He asked her putting his arms around her and she put hers around him.

"Yeah" She said to him sighing. "Let's forget about her." She said then got a mischievous look in her eyes and pulled him towards the break room and he grinned at her.

Forman House

Sam walked through the sliding glass door to see a tall skinny kid sitting at the table eating a huge plate of pancakes.

"Who are you?" She asked him shutting the door and he looked up at her.

"I live here. Who are you?" He said to her then realized this must be Hyde's stripper wife by the short shorts and blue tube she was wearing. "Oh, you must be the stripper Hyde married when he was blacked out in Vegas." He commented

"And you are?" She repeated looking at him annoyed. He took a bite of his pancakes and didn't answer her and it caused her to fold her hands over her chest and glare at him.

"That is none of you business, lady" He said with a mouthful of pancakes after a minute of staring at her. He had decided that he didn't like her at all after her snotty attitude. At least Jackie couldn't help being raised by Pam Burkhart but this girl was a stripper who took advantage of his drunken friend.

"You have no manners" Sam said wrinkling up her nose in disgust at him.

"Do you think I care what a person who takes their clothes off for a living thinks of my manners?" Eric slung back at her then added. "I am trying to enjoy my pancakes so go away" He said shooing her off as he waved his hand at her. Kitty entered the kitchen grinning excitedly.

"Eric, I see you have met Steven's wife" Kitty said as she took a seat next to him at the table. Sam's whole demeanor changed instantly and she smiled at him.

"You're Eric! Hyde has told me so much about you. It's nice to finally meet you" Sam said to him. "Hyde will be so excited that you are home. Have you seen him yet?"

"No, I just have seen my parents and Jackie" He said to her noticing Sam's smile become tight at the mention of Jackie's name. "It was good to see her" He added knowing it was a burn to her.

"I thought you and Jackie hated each other" Kitty said to him surprised and Eric shrugged at her.

"She isn't as bad as some people" Eric said then glanced over at Samantha and Kitty caught it and laughed to cover up the awkwardness of the situation.

"Have you seen Hyde today, Kitty? I went to the store and Randy said he didn't come in and I am worried about him." Sam asked Kitty.

"No, I haven't seen him. Steven sometimes just needs alone time so I am sure he is fine." She told her then turned to her son. "So, when are you going to go see Donna?" Kitty asked him curiously with a smile.

"I was going to go over there after I finished eating" Eric said to her looking a bit nervous at the idea.

"She's not home. Donna is at the record store with her boyfriend, Randy" Sam said to him as Eric's eyes grew large. "It was nice meeting you, Eric" She added then got up and headed towards the basement steps.

"Donna has a boyfriend?" Eric repeated pushing away the plate and stood up heading to the sliding glass door.

"Eric, where are you going?" Kitty called after him worried and he turned around.

"I need to get some air I will be home in time for dinner I promise." Eric said to her then left as Kitty watched him leave with a frown.

Eric didn't know quite where to go but then thought about who would be the most helpful with advice on Donna so he found himself back at Forman & Son. After he walked in a few moments later, Ryan hurried into the room looking flushed. Eric noticed his shirt was buttoned wrong.

"Hey" Ryan said to him. "Can I help you with something?" He asked him as he walked up to him.

"Is Jackie around?" He asked him. Eric knew that Jackie would be brutally honest about Donna's boyfriend and his chances of winning her back.

"She is in the bathroom but she should be out in a minute" He told him.

"Your shirt is buttoned wrong" Eric pointed out to him as Ryan looked down then winced looking embarrassed when he saw it was. "I won't say anything to my dad. I know how unpleasant a foot up the ass can be." He told him as Ryan gave him a grateful smile and began buttoning his shirt correctly.

"Thanks. Can I get you a water or soda?" Ryan asked him as Eric looked at him strangely like he didn't understand what he said. "Is that a no?"

"No, a soda would be great." He said recovering from his shock. "It's just not many of my friends offer to get things for you unless they shake them up first so it explodes on you." Eric told him then added. "That's not what you are going to do, is it?" He asked him curiously as Ryan looked at him strangely.

"No" He replied simply to him as Jackie walked into the room with a guilty look on her face. "I'm going to go grab a soda for Eric." He said then disappeared into the shop.

"Jackie, your boyfriend is nice" Eric said to her stunned as she nodded at him enthusiastically.

"Ryan is a giver" Jackie said with a grin. Eric scrunched up his nose at the possible double meaning and Jackie picked up on it and blushed slightly. "I mean he is a really great guy." She corrected herself.

"So, Donna has a boyfriend, huh?" Eric asked her, trying to play it cool but failing miserably. "How long has she been seeing him? What is he like?"

"He is easy on the eyes but not much upstairs. He could be a Kelso. I am not sure of exactly when they first started dating because I wasn't in the basement but Fez told me it was a month after you broke up with her." Jackie said to him seeing the hurt in his eyes. "I am really sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I know how it feels to have your heart broken" She sympathized with him.

"This just SUCKS!" Eric stressed to her looking upset then took a deep breath. "You don't look too broken hearted anymore"

"When Sam first showed up I was broken" Jackie said to him looking sad as she talked about it then she smiled at him. "Then Red asked me to come and work here and I met Ryan and we became friends then I fell in love with him. I never thought I would be happy again but I am very happy" She told him as Eric smiled at her, happy for her but then his sadness overtook him. "Eric, you and Donna aren't Steven and I. If you love her then fight for her. If you give up now it could be too late when you do decide to fight for her." She warned him as Ryan walked in the room then went to hand Eric the soda but stopped then opened it before handing it to him.

"Thanks" Eric said with a smile, looking relieved before looking back to Jackie. "I don't know where to start making things up to Donna."

"You need to do something huge like hire someone to fly a banner over Point Place saying that you love her." Jackie said looking up into the air with a big smile as Eric and Ryan exchanged looks of disagreement at her idea.

"You could just go to her and tell her you're sorry" Ryan suggested as Jackie rolled her eyes at him. "I am sorry won't make it better though but don't make excuses because that makes the apology seem like less of an apology. The apology is the easy part, its taking responsibility which is the hard part." He told him as Eric looked at him strangely and Jackie now stared at him lovingly.

"God, you are so sexy" Jackie said to him and Ryan looked at her and shrugged. She took a step towards him.

"STOP!" Eric shouted at them not wanting to watch the couple go at it and they both looked at him. "That is really good advice. Are you like me and make A LOT of mistakes?" He said to him.

"It's just an opinion" He said looking a bit uncomfortable. "Good luck with Donna. I am going to go back to work."

"Thanks, man" Eric said to him and Ryan nodded then left the room. "Did I say something?" He asked Jackie confused.

"Ryan isn't big on sharing details on his life with people especially people that he doesn't really know." Jackie said to him. "Go talk to Donna"

"I don't know how to get her to meet me" Eric said to her then Jackie grinned at him.

"I have a great idea" Jackie exclaimed as Eric looked at her with wide eyes unsure if going to Jackie for advice was such a good idea. "Trust me" She said then walked over to the phone and dialled it. "Hey, Donna! It's Jackie" She said into the phone as Eric watched her, not moving.

"Jackie, hey! I am really glad you called" Donna said into the phone at Grooves surprised that she was calling.

"I was wondering if we could talk. Could you meet me at the water tower in half an hour?" Jackie asked her.

"You're not going to push me off the water tower even though I do deserve it?" Donna said to her.

"I can't make any promises" Jackie said to her. "Will you be there?" She asked her

"I will be there" Donna said to her then they hung up the phone. Jackie grinned at Eric who stared at her in surprise.

"You better get going so you can surprise her" Jackie said to him as Eric stared at her speechless. "You owe me one" She told him.

"I sold my soul" Eric began as she shot him a glare stopping him. "Deal!" He exclaimed then ran out of the shop and Jackie smiled then walked into the back.

Donna climbed up the water tower confused because she had not seen Jackie's car parked at the bottom. When she reached the top memories rushed over her and she found herself aching for the old days of when they were all together and happier then they ever realized they were.

"Donna" She heard a voice from behind her that she been aching to hear ever since he walked out of her life. Donna turned around and there he stood looking exactly as he did when he left.

"Eric" She whispered in shock holding onto the railing for fear she would fall over. Donna had fantasized about Eric surprising her and just showing up many times but now that it was here she was in shock.

"Hey" He said lamely to her, waving slightly, feeling extremely nervous. "Sorry to trick you but I wasn't sure that you would meet me." He said to her honestly then smiled at her. "You are still beautiful" He said more in observance than to her.

"When did you get back?" She asked finally finding her words after a moment of silence.

"I just got back today. Donna, I wanted to see you first but I panicked so I went to the Muffler Shop" He honestly admitted, following Ryan's advice on being open without giving excuses. Donna just stared at him saying nothing for a minute or two making Eric swallow hard. "I will go and I am sorry for bothering you" He sighed giving up hope.

"Are.. are you back for good?" She asked him stumbling over her words at first making Eric feel less defeated.

"I never should have left" He told her for the first time not making a mess of a stressful situation. "I have made so many mistakes in my life but leaving you behind here was the biggest mistake I have EVER made" Eric confessed to her. "I heard you have a boyfriend" He winced when he said the words.

"You broke up with me, Eric! Did you expect me to cry and stop my life" Donna yelled angrily at him. "Damn, Jackie for her butting in and her BIG mouth!"

"Actually Jackie didn't tell me Hyde's wife told me. God, that is SO weird to say! And I CAN'T believe I am going to say this but she is a bigger whore then my sister" Eric exclaimed disbelievingly. "It's like the twilight zone with No Kelso, Jackie being nice to me and Hyde being married! Don't tell me Fez is a ladies man now?!" Donna could not help but give him a small smile.

"No, he is still not getting any" Donna said to him.

"Thank Luke Skywalker! I needed something to be the same" Eric yelled out with relief throwing his fists in the air causing him to fall off balance and tumble off the water tower.

"Something's don't change" Donna said with a small smile still on her face looking down at Eric on the ground.

Forman's and Son's

Jackie was standing behind the cash register when the door jingled causing her to look up.

"WB" Jackie greeted him shocked to see him. She had not seen him since before her and Steven had broken up the last time.

"Hey, Jackie" He greeted her without his normal smile while walking up to the desk.

"Mr. Forman is in the back. I will go get him" She said to him turning her back anxious to get away as happy memories of her and Steven's relationship hit her, overwhelming and upsetting her.

"Jackie, wait" He called out causing her to stop taking a deep breath. She thought she had been completely over everything but seeing WB made her severely question if she really had. She turned around hesitantly looking at the man she had hoped not too long ago would be her father-in law but no, he was Sam's. "I am sorry but I need your help. Steven called me today completely drunk and I am really worried about him."

"You should be talking to his wife" Jackie said to him bluntly as her anger over took her hurt.

"No, he made me promise not to tell her he called." Hyde's father began as Jackie stared at him confused. "He wasn't making much sense but what I did get was that she is the last person he wants to see." He paused not wanting to upset Jackie because he really cared for the girl and had always hoped she and his son would end up together. "Steven was going on and on how wrong he was about going to Vegas and marrying Sam. He said he wishes he could go back to the day you asked him to give you a reason to stay." Jackie went to walk off but WB added "Steven said he loved you" She felt her heart lurch at his words and she closed her eyes as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"What do you want from me?" She asked him with a soft voice not turning around.

"I am worried Steven will do something stupid or hurt himself. Sorry to come here but I need to find my son." WB 's voice was full of worry. "Please Jackie, help me find Steven" She turned around slowly.

"The Point. You should look there" Jackie said to him as WB smiled at her gratefully.

"Thank you, Jackie" He said to her then hurried out of the shop as Jackie watched him leave while Red entered. Jackie's eyes met Red's after he watched WB leave.

"Jackie, why don't you go home? It is really slow today and it is not good business sense to pay two employees when it is slow." He said to her seeing unshed tears in her eyes. "I will tell Ryan I sent you home."

"Thanks" Jackie said, rushing out of the muffler shop as Red sighed then headed to the back.

Chapter 14

AN: Thank you so much to everyone for reading my story especially to those who review! For awhile I had writer's block but after watching some old episodes I am fill of ideas. I will try to update soon.

The Forman Basement

Sam is pacing the floor in short jean shorts and a red halter top as Fez watched her with a perverted look on his face.

"Where is he?! I am losing it" Sam exclaimed as Fez licked his lips smiling.

"You can lose the clothes too" He said to her as his eyes raked over her body causing her to turn and look at him. Fez flinched ready to be hit as usual by her but she just bit her lip.

"I would but it is a little cold in here" She said as Fez ran over to the thermostat to turn up the heat.

"I'll take care of that" Fez said in low voice giving her a seductive look turning on the heat in the house then walked back over to her.

"How can he just take off without telling me! I am his wife!!" Sam began ranting as Fez looked at her sympathetically nodding at her. "Not only that, he is drinking until he passes out and I have to take care of my own NEEDS! I NEED sex damn it!" She said furiously, looking at Fez then glancing down at his tight pants licking her lips. She grabbed him by the shirt pulling him towards her.

"I have MANY needs too!" He said to her breathing quickly with dark eyes then she put one of her hands on his ass.

"If we do this you can't tell Hyde" She said to him seriously as Fez put his hand on her ass.

"Hyde will know nothing" He said then she kissed him passionately and his other hand tangled up in her hair.

Jackie and Ryan's apartment

Jackie is sitting on the couch reading a magazine sitting next to Ryan who is watching television.

"Jackie, are you ok? You have been really quiet since this afternoon." Ryan asked turning to her as Jackie looked up from her Cosmo then closed it.

"Steven's dad showed up at work today looking for Steven who is out on a drinking binge and called in today. He asked me if I knew were he may have went and I helped him out." Jackie explained to him sighing. "I don't know why I should care because Steven has been so mean to me but I do." She said then looked at him wearily. "You aren't mad that I care?" Ryan pulled her to him as he touched her cheek gently.

"No. It means that you are a good person" He told her as Jackie looked at him surprised with wide eyes.

"You think I am a good person? I have heard spoiled, bitchy, selfish and good looking but not a good person" She replied to him still in shock.

"Well I think you are" He said to her then smiled. "You are definitely good looking and bitchy too" He teased her as Jackie threw her Cosmo on the floor then straddled his lap.

"God, you are so sexy" Jackie said to him then kissed him.

The Forman's driveway

"Are you sure you're ok?" Donna asked Eric who walked up with her to the sliding glass door limping slightly.

"Eh, I am tough" He told her as she raised a brow. "Hey, I lived in the jungles of Africa so I think I can survive a fall from a water tower." They both thought of Charlie immediately.

"So, what are you going to do now you are back?" She asked him trying to sound like she didn't care.

"Go to Point Place community college until I can apply to Madison" He told her shuffling his feet and looking at him. "So I heard you and Jackie aren't really talking?" He asked her.

"No, but I am trying to fix that. Did I tell you Laurie is back and they are friends?" She asked him as his eyes grew large.

"NO, Evil has joined forces! It's like when Darth Vader gave into his evil side and joined the Evil Emperor." Eric exclaimed in disbelief as Donna nodded.

"I know that was my reaction. Well with out the Star Wars analogies." Donna said to him as Eric twitched, shaking his head, unable to completely process they were friends.

"But they are Arch Nemesis" He said again to her needing to sit and sat on the chair on the patio.

"Now Sam is Jackie's Arch Nemesis." She explained as Eric glared at the mention of her name.

"I thought Jackie was the Yoko but it's Sam" Eric said to Donna who gasped while Eric nodded at her.

"Oh, my god! You are right." Donna said finally realizing that Sam was the one who tore the group apart. "Hyde is miserable" Donna said to him

"He is always unhappy" Eric said to her shrugging it off but Donna shook her head.

"No, he is REALLY miserable and he misses Jackie. He is drinking until he passes out or getting high every night." Donna said to him, worried for her friend.

"I never thought I would say this but let's team up with the dark side and take the skanky bitch Yoko down." He said as he hit his fist on the arm of the chair. "OUCH!" He exclaimed rubbing his hand as Donna grinned.

WB's house in Point Place

Hyde is sitting on the couch drinking a coffee looking straight ahead with a vacant look in his eyes. He sighs then reaches in the pocket of his shirt and pulls out a picture as he begins staring down at it then sit's the coffee cup down on the coffee table in front of him. Hyde's thumb brushed over Jackie in the picture that he held of them in his hand.

"When was that taken?" WB asked startling him as Hyde went to hide the picture but his father took it from him. "You two look really happy"

"We were at a car show together. I love car shows so how could I not be happy and there was funnel cake." Hyde played it off as WB raised a brow.

"You can't fool me, son. I saw the two of you together and anyone who did could tell that you two were crazy about each other." He said to him putting his hand on Hyde's shoulder.

"None of that matters because everything is too messed up to ever go back that way" Hyde said to him, taking the picture and throwing it face down on the table.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I lost all my money a year after I made it?" He asked him as Hyde shook his head. "I made some really bad business decisions being new to everything and I cost the company I worked for a lot of money. My boss fired me and I felt like I had blown my whole life. I was on my way to get a job at a fast food place and give up when I bumped into the president of the company that I had worked for. He knew who I was and I was humiliated and tried to hurry off before he recognized me but something stopped me. It turns out he did recognize me and told me that he saw himself in me and had done the same thing when he first started out. Mr. Anderson gave me a job working under him and I proved myself to him everyday. At first it was so hard and there were days I wanted to give up but I loved my job and all of the struggles were worth it. Not to mention I am loaded now" He told Hyde who took in his words nodding then the phone rang. "I am sorry I have to get that I am waiting on an important call but I will be right back" He told him as Hyde nodded again. WB walked into the other room quickly leaving Hyde alone.

Hyde sat on the couch for a moment motionless then reached his cup of coffee but then went for the picture picking it up.

Laurie's apartment

She opens her door to see Donna and Eric standing there surprising her.

"Hello little brother" Laurie said to him with a smirk. "I see Africa hasn't change you much ..well maybe a little you look skinnier. I didn't think that was possible"

"Oh Laurie, I see you are still are dressing like a bimbo. Who's apartment are you living in? Let me guess a married man is renting it for you so he can have his mistress close by" Eric threw back at her.

"Actually it's mine I rent t it with my OWN money" Laurie stressed to him as Eric's mouth fell in shock as she still smiled smugly.

"Can we skip all the fighting?" Donna interjected wanting to stop them from fighting. "Laurie we came by because we need your help" She began as Laurie raised a brow at her. "I know I never thought I would say those words either but this job calls for someone really mean and bitchy"

"That's me" Laurie said with a proud excited grin as Eric nodded in agreement. "Come in" She said to them. "Have a seat" She said gesturing to the couch after they entered as she shut the door. " How can I help? Maybe Jackie can help too she is really bitchy!"

" No! I don't think that's a good idea since it's about Hyde's wife." Eric began as Laurie frowned. "We need help getting rid of Hyde's skanky wife. She is destroying the group and she has to be eliminated " Eric said. Laurie's eyes lit up and she grinned evilly.

" I am so in!" She said as Eric and Donna grinned. "Oh, if Hyde and Jackie get back together I call dibs on Ryan" She added quickly as Eric shook his head smiling as Donna rolled her eyes.

"It is so good to be home" Eric said putting his feet up on her coffee table.

Chapter 15

AN: Hope you guys like this chapter!

Red and Kitty are at the table eating breakfast in silence when Sam walks in looking very anxious wearing only a short robe and sits down. Kitty looks at her disapprovingly but she doesn't notice while Red ignores her.

"Kitty, I am worried about Hyde. He was been gone almost two days!" Sam said putting bacon on her plate and Red looks up frowning as she does.

"WB called this morning and he had an emergency that he needed him to take care of in Chicago." Red said to her with a grumpy look on his face, watching as she ate the bacon that he had planned on eating.

"He didn't tell me or even call" Sam complained pouting as Eric entered the kitchen and Kitty grinned running over to him.

"I made you breakfast" Kitty sang out to him excitedly as Red shook his head behind his paper.

"I wish I could stay but I have to get over to Laurie's." He said to her causing Red to lower the paper and stare at him in shock and Kitty looked just as surprised. "I spent months in Africa with wild animals so close they could kill me so now Laurie's not so bad" He said to them as Kitty grinned happily. Red looked at him sceptically but then went back to his paper.

"Oh, it makes me so happy you two are getting along" Kitty said hugging him tightly.

"Well I will be happy when he gets a job and moves out" Red said from behind his newspaper.

"I missed you too, Dad" Eric replied then left without even acknowledging Sam.

WB's house

Hyde sat at the kitchen table in a pair of sweatpants and white undershirt with his head in hands.

"Good morning Steven!" WB greeted him with a big smile causing Hyde to look at him wincing. "I brought you some aspirin and I am having Maria make you a hangover cure that will have you feeling great in no time" He handed Hyde the aspirin then sat across from him. "Maria will also have breakfast ready for you"

"Thanks" Hyde said to him then took the aspirin, washing them down with the water in front of him. "I am not sure if breakfast is something I want but a coffee would be nice."

"Well you should try to eat a little something" WB said to him then pushed a large envelope across the table to him.

"As much as I wished that money could solve my problems it can't." He said to his father who was smiling at him.

"Just open it" He told him as Maria and Adele, the two maids, came in with breakfast coffee and Hyde's hang over cure. They set everything on the table in front of him and his son as Hyde picked up the envelope. "Thanks, ladies. Why don't you two take the day off paid on me?" He suggested as they grinned at him. "Go on, I want to celebrate what a great day it is and you two should enjoy it!"

"Thank you, Mr. Barnett" They said happily then hurried out of the kitchen while Hyde looked at him strangely then shrugged.

Hyde opened the envelope pulling out the papers in it looking at them as his eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god" He managed to get out looking up at WB who was grinning at him. "How did you…Where did you get this?" He asked him.

"I am very rich Steven. Look at the next paper" He replied to him as Hyde quickly turned to the next page and his mouth fell. "Son, didn't I tell you it was a great day?" Hyde looked up at WB and smiled happily for the first time in months.

"You were right" He said to him still smiling then added. "Thanks Dad" WB smiled even larger at Hyde calling him dad. "I feel great already" Hyde told him then took a drink of his hangover cure and a look of disgust crossed his face. "That's awful!"

Laurie's apartment

Donna and Eric are sitting on her blue couch and she is sitting on the recliner next to the couch drinking a margarita.

"Is it a little early in the morning to be drinking?" Eric asked his older sister as she took a sip of her drink.

"It is the only drink I know how to make. I tried to make lemonade but it was awful" She said to him with a shrug. "Besides liquor makes me meaner so I thought it would help us with planning to get rid of that sleazy stripper that Hyde married. Would you guys like one?" She asked them as they looked at her surprised.

"Sure" Donna said smiling at her while Eric looked nervous.

"Don't get me wrong Laurie I have always wanted you to be nice but when you are it's just creepy" He said to her as she stood up.

"After we get rid of Sam then I will go back to being mean to you all the time. So don't worry, Eric" Laurie reassured him as Eric looked relieved.

"A margarita would be great" Eric told her with a smile then Laurie went into the kitchen and he turned to Donna. "I should enjoy this while I can" Donna nodded at him in agreement. They heard someone beginning to pound on the door.

"ANWSER THE DOOR, ERIC" Laurie yelled out for the kitchen in an annoyed voice making Eric smile.

"The dark side can't hide its true nature for long" he told Donna, getting up as she rolled her eyes but smiled. The knocking continued until Eric opened the door to Fez looking disheveled, nervous and guilty.

"Eric!" Fez said looking surprised to see his friend and hugged him.

"It's good to see you, buddy" Eric told him after they hugged and Fez's smile turned into a frown. "Are you ok?"

"Eric, you are back in town to see me before I am killed" Fez said to him looking very nervous and scared again as he walked into the apartment.

"Who is going to kill you, Fez?" Donna asked him confused as Fez began to pace the room.

"I can't talk about it" Fez told her as he continued to pace and Laurie entered the room. Fez saw the margaritas in her hand and looked at her pleadingly. "Oh, Laurie can I have a margarita? It may be my last drink ever" He asked her as she raised a brow.

"Why were you pounding on my door, Fez?" Laurie asked him with a mean look on her face.

"I can't tell you" Fez said to her. "Can I PLEASE have a margarita?" He asked once again desperately.

"Not until you tell me why you are here" She said to him and he said nothing and she went to hand a drink to Donna.

"Hyde is going to kill me because I won't be able to keep the secret that I slept with his wife last night!" Fez exclaimed to her reaching her a margarita which she gladly gave him with a big grin as her eyes sparkled with mischief. Eric and Donna looked at Fez stunned as he downed a margarita.

"She is history" Laurie said with a grin and Fez looked at her nervously. She handed him the other margarita and he drank it quickly too.

Later that day at Grooves

" I don't like this plan" Fez hissed to Laurie, Eric and Donna as they pulled him into the store while he dragged his feet.

"Don't worry Fez. I promise I won't let Hyde hurt you" Eric said to him not calming Fez at all.

"We won't either" Donna told him as Laurie nodded and Fez looked a little bit less nervous.

"Hey Donna!" Randy said walking over and greeting her with a kiss while Eric flinched unable not to watch. "Where have you been? I tried calling you last night and this morning and your dad said you were out but he didn't know where." Randy said to her.

"Sorry. I was with Laurie" She said to him as he looked surprised. Randy looked at Laurie then noticed Eric.

"Are you Laurie's boyfriend?" Randy asked Eric as he and Laurie looked completely disgusted.

"EW!" They both yelled out in disgust and shuddered.

"This twig is my little brother Eric" Laurie corrected him as Randy looked at Donna with surprise and she gave him an awkward smile. "We are here to see Hyde. So get him" Laurie ordered Randy.

"Hyde is in Chicago helping WB in one of his stores there for a few days" Randy told her glancing back at Donna but she would not look at him.

"Thank god" Fez whispered in relief as his fear and nervousness drifted away for the time being. The front door jingled then they heard.

"Foreman" Hyde said in surprise as they all turned to look at him. Eric smiled at Hyde walking over to him. "It's good to see you, man! What are you doing back from Africa?" He asked him after they hugged quickly.

Fez was looking like a deer in the headlights and searching for an escape route but Laurie grabbed him by the shirt.

"Don't even think of running" She warned him as he nodded at her looking ill and she smiled smugly at him.

"Africa was terrible! I decided to come back and go to community college until I have all the credits I need to transfer. Now I just need to find a job" He said to his best friend who he had missed.

"Done. You can start tomorrow" Hyde said to him grinning as Eric smiled back. Eric began feeling nervous because Hyde didn't look miserable at all like Donna described.

"Thanks, man" He said glancing at Donna who was looking at Hyde strangely.

"No problem" Hyde said to him, patting him on the back then looked at Fez. "What is wrong with you, Fez?" He asked him, looking him over questioningly as Fez began to panic but Laurie grabbed his arm roughly, holding it tight.

"He has something to tell you, Hyde" Laurie said sweetly to him then turned to Fez. "Don't you?"

"Ai" He gulped looking very scared as Hyde looked at him confused. The door jingled as Sam entered the store.

"Perfect timing" Laurie said softly with an evil smirk on her face looking at Sam.

"Hyde!" Sam exclaimed running towards him and hugging him but he just stood there, not returning it. "You're back! I can't believe you didn't tell me you were going to Chicago to help WB." She said as she pulled away.

"Well there are a lot of things that you haven't told me, Sam" Hyde shot back as she looked at him confused then looked over at Fez glaring at him.

"I was upset that you left with out telling me so I got really drunk. Fez took advantage of me." She explained to him giving him her best sad pout. Hyde looked at her for a moment then at Fez, who looked like he was going to run but Laurie had a tight grip on him. Hyde began to laugh softly then loudly, surprising everyone as they waited for him to explode. He put his hand behind his back and pulled out an envelope stuck into his jeans under his t-shirt and handed it to her. "What's this?" She asked him.

"Open it" He said to her grinning.

"Oh, I bet its divorce papers" Laurie said loudly with a grin on her face while Sam shot her a glare.

"You have to be married to get a divorce so it's not divorce papers" Hyde said turning to her as everyone looked at him oddly. Sam opened the envelope quickly as Hyde grinned watching her while she read the papers. "See Sam is already married to a guy named Tony Benson and they never divorced so we aren't married. Right Sam?" He asked her as she looked up at him.

"I forgot about that" She said softly as Hyde looked at her raising a brow. "I can divorce him and we can get married for real if you want?" She said to him as Hyde looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you insane?! You tried to hit on Ryan then you slept with Fez!" He pointed out to her.

"Those were mistakes, baby. I thought you didn't want me because you stopped having sex with me" Sam said looking at him very sadly. "We can make this work"

"There is no US and there NEVER was" Hyde stressed to her in a cool tone. "Look at the next paper" He told her as she did and she looked up at him. "That's right I now remember our so-called wedding. I was so drunk and high I was hallucinating and I thought you were Jackie. I wrote her name on the certificate and I remember saying her name, not yours, at the ceremony but you signed your name but I was too messed up to notice." Hyde said to her, stunning Laurie, Fez, Donna and Randy who watched them with interest. "I want all your stuff and you gone when I get home from work at eight" He told her firmly as she frowned at him.

"If that's what you want" She said to him sadly as he nodded at her. "Goodbye Hyde" She said to him then looked over at Donna. "Donna will you come help me pack?" She asked her.

"I don't think so! I can't believe what a bitch I was to Jackie because of you. Get out of here before I kick your ass!" Donna said to her, angry.

"Fez" Sam said looking at him as Laurie dropped Fez's arm walking up to her.

"If you aren't out of here in two seconds I am going to rip every hair out of your skanky head!" Laurie threatened her with her arms crossed over her chest causing Sam to leave the store quickly.

"Laurie, you are so sexy. I am sad that we are divorced" He said to her with a perverted grin as she rolled her eyes.

"Are you ok, Hyde?" Donna asked him concerned and he turned grinning at her.

"I am more than ok. This calls for a celebration" Hyde said still grinning largely. "Randy, watch the store" He added then Donna, Fez, Eric and Laurie followed him to the back.

Circle

Laurie

"I am so glad I can go back to being mean to Eric. It was SO hard being nice to the twerp " She said giving a ditzy smile.

Eric

"Well once again you are the easiest girl in Point Place and Hyde's single. Things are almost back to normal" He sighed happily.

Fez

" I love girls that are easy. Especially you Laurie" Fez began with a smile looking across the circle at her then looked over towards Hyde. "Hyde I am sorry for sleeping with the stripper that you thought was your wife"

Hyde

"Don't worry about it, Fez. I am just glad that we're not married" Hyde said with a smile. "WB was right, today was a good day with finding out I was never married and Foreman is back, and now a circle. Life is good man" He said smirking.

Donna

"I wish I would have kicked Sam's ass." Donna said looking angry. "Nobody messes with my friends and gets away with it."

Laurie

"Don't worry, Donna. I stopped by the house and put green dye in her shampoo bottle." Laurie said looking smug.

My New White Knight

Chapter 16

AN: This is a short chapter but I will update soon. Again I am asking for a poll of who you would like to see Jackie with Hyde or Ryan? Before I had my mind made up but now I am waivering. Thank for reading!

Grooves Hyde's office

"So Foreman how did your first meeting with Donna go after coming home?" Hyde asked him as he sat behind his desk looking at Eric from behind his sunglasses.

"It could have been worse but I did fall off the water tower" Eric said as Hyde shook his head grinning.

"Did she throw you off it? I can't believe that she met you because she took the break up hard" He asked his friend while opening a bag of potato chips then ate one.

"I lost my balance" Eric said shrugging as Hyde laughed amused. "Jackie tricked her into meeting me there" He told him as Hyde's smile fell away and he tensed slightly. "I was surprised that she offered to help but I was desperate to talk to Donna so I accepted."

"So, what are you going to do about Donna?" Hyde asked him, changing the subject quickly.

"I don't know. Donna deserves to be happy and if it's not with me so be it" Eric said to him as Hyde looked baffled at his response.

"So you are just going to sit on your ass and watch Donna with her new boyfriend? Did you smoke too much? What is wrong with you Foreman?!" He exclaimed to him as he picked up a pencil on his desk ready to throw it at him.

"What's wrong with you, Hyde? I am not the only one who is forced to watch the only girl that I have ever loved or will ever love parade around Point Place with someone new!" Eric exclaimed to Hyde who still looked zen. "We will see them marry then have kids and a life with someone else" He told him as Hyde snapped the pencil in half in his hand. "That's it, get angry! You are a fighter so fight for your girl. Would Luke.." He began but was shut off by Hyde.

"Foreman, if you use a Star Wars analogy I am going to punch you" He warned him as Eric smiled nervously.

"No" He lied to him as Hyde raised a brow. "My point is I know you still love her, even if you won't admit it. I know how much Jackie loved you and no matter if she is with Ryan those feelings don't fade away that quickly." He pointed out to him.

"You have no idea what you're talking about she lives with the guy" Hyde said to him throwing the broken pencil in the trash can.

"She thought that you married a stripper" Eric pointed out to him as Hyde looked at him zen. Eric sighed then threw up his hands up in the air. "Well I am fighting for Donna because I can't imagine my life with out her in it. Have fun watching the girl you love make a life with another man" He said to him, standing up then went to leave.

"Foreman" Hyde said to him causing him to turn around and look at him as he stood with his hand on the door handle. "I will put a good word in for you with Donna"

"Thanks Hyde" Eric said to him smiling at him then left his office.

Hyde put his feet up on the desk and leaned back in the chair closing him eyes.

Dream sequence

Point Place 1982

Hyde was sitting in the basement of the Foreman's house watching Little House on the Fantasy Island. Donna and Eric enter holding hands and looking very in love and happy.

"God today is such a great day!" Eric exclaimed with a cheesy grin looking at Donna. "I get to spend it with the most beautiful lady in Point Place"

"Oh, Eric you are SO sweet" Donna gushed, kissing him as Hyde shook his head in disgust.

"Take it somewhere else, you two are sickening me and I am trying to watch television" He told them, not taking his eyes from behind his sunglasses off the TV. Donna and Eric sit down on the couch, unaffected by his disgust.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Eric teased. Hyde chose to ignore him.

"Don't worry, Hyde. Jackie just wanted us to meet her here since she and Ryan are back in town from California." Donna said.

"Everyone upstairs! Jackie and Ryan are here" Kitty yelled excitedly downstairs. Donna and Eric stood up but not Hyde. "You too, Steven, MOVE IT" She added as Hyde sighed then stood up, annoyed. They all went upstairs into the living room where Kelso sat with Brooke on the couch and Betsy on his lap with Laurie and Randy snuggled up together next to him. Fez was pouring himself and Ryan a drink at the bar as Red sat in his chair, looking annoyed. Jackie was nowhere to be seen. "Jackie is using the ladies room and will be down soon" Kitty said, clapping excitedly.

Hyde opened the beer that he grabbed on the way to the living room then took a drink. He looked to the steps to see Jackie coming down them looking more beautiful than ever, glowing in fact, with her long brown curled hair falling over her shoulders and wearing a form fitting black dress with a prominent baby bump showing . Hyde felt his heart lurch at the sight and wanted to bolt from the room then drink until he passed or blacked out.

Ryan walked over to the stairs meeting her then gave her a soft kiss smiling at her lovingly as she returned the smile.

"Oh my god! Jackie you are pregnant" Laurie exclaimed, hurrying over and hugging her. Everyone else did the same as Hyde stood there, unable to move, feeling as though everyone was moving in slow motion.

End of dream sequence

Hyde opened his eyes quickly looking around his surroundings, shaking his head trying to get his dream out of his head. He took his sunglasses off and rubbed his eyes then put them back on before standing up. Hyde left his office and walked out into the Grooves store to see Randy ringing a customer up.

"I will be back in awhile" Hyde said to him as he walked by then left in a hurry.

Forman & Son

Hyde walked in the front door and Red walked in from the back after hearing the door jingle.

"Steven" Red greeted him, surprised he was there as he walked over to him.

"I need to talk to Jackie" Hyde said to him as Red looked at him sternly. "Don't worry, Red, I am not here to start anything with her. I just really need to talk to her" He told him, looking a bit anxious.

"Sam packed up her stuff and left this afternoon" Red said to him. " Does that have something to do with way you are here?" Hyde took off his sunglasses, looking at Red seriously.

"We were never really married since she was already married. I asked her to leave. Sorry for that whole mess but I want to make things right. I owe apologies to quite a few people, including you, Red" Hyde said to him as Red gave him a small smile.

"Apology accepted." Red said to him, patting him on the shoulder.

"Can I talk to Jackie now?" He asked him with nervousness and determination visible in his blue eyes.

"She's not here. A few hours ago Ryan got a call that his mother in California was really sick. Jackie went with him since he looked pretty shook up about it" Red told him as Hyde's jaw clenched and he put his sunglasses back on.

"Whatever man. I just wanted to apologize that's all but never mind" Hyde said in a cool tone then turned to leave.

"Steven" Red called to him and he turned around. "It has been a bitch of a day and I could really use a beer. How about I close early and we celebrate the fact you're not married?" Red asked him as Hyde shrugged.

My new white knight

Chapter 18

AN: Sorry this chapter took me awhile but I think you will like it!

Hospital in Chino, California

Jackie and Ryan, holding hands, were walking down the hall of the hospital towards his mother's room.

"Jackie, you didn't have to come" He told her as he stopped walking and she took his other hand in hers but he could see the hurt in her eyes. "It's just that Chino is nothing like Point Place as you can see" Ryan began as Jackie gave him a small loving smile and moved in closer to him.

"How could I not? Even though my parents have never been there for me except for buying me stuff, if they were sick or hurt it would be hard. I would want you there with me and I want to be here" Jackie explained to him then he leaned down kissing her softly.

"I am glad that you are here" He admitted to his girlfriend who smiled at him. "There is something that you should know; my mother is here for an overdose and she is also an alcoholic" Jackie looked at him understandingly.

"My mother is an alcoholic too and both of our father's are in prison." Jackie said to him shrugging causing him to smile at her. "Not to mention we are both gorgeous"

"I am really lucky to have you" He told her causing her to grin at him.

"You are damn lucky" Jackie agreed as Ryan just smiled at her. "Come on let's go see your mom" They walked until they found her room and Ryan stopped at the door unable to enter. Jackie squeezed his hand as he turned to look at her then they entered the room.

"Ryan" His mother said with an smile on her face looking at her son She had light blonde hair with blue eyes much like Ryan's. "I am so glad that you are here, sweetheart" She said looking at him with guilt in her eyes. Ryan and Jackie approached her, bed holding hands. "Are you going to introduce me to your pretty girlfriend?" She asked him, making Jackie smile at her.

"Mom, this is Jackie" He introduced them as Jackie let go of Ryan's hand to shake his mother's.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Atwood" Jackie told her boyfriend's mother as they shook hands.

"Call me Dawn" She said to Jackie with a smile. "It is really nice to meet you but I wish it was under different circumstances."

"I am going to go get a coffee. Do you two want me to bring you anything back from the cafeteria?" She asked them, wanting to give them some alone time.

"A coffee would be great" Ryan said to her then looked at his mother. "Mom?"

"Well, unless they have cigarettes I am ok" She said to her. Jackie squeezed Ryan's hand then left the room. "She is very pretty, Ry. Where did you meet her?"

"She works with me at Foreman and Son." He explained to her as his mother looked at him surprised. "I know I was shocked too when I first met her but she is really good at fixing cars." Ryan knew she was avoiding talking about why she was here. "Ma, what happened?" His mother looked away quickly towards the window. "Does this have anything to do with A.J?"

"No" She protested quickly turning to look at him. "It was all my fault" Dawn insisted but Ryan knew that she wasn't telling the truth. "AJ takes care of me and works hard to support me."

"You're the one who supports you two and you know it. All he ever did was get drunk and take his anger out on us" He said to her, feeling his anger building in him. "Aren't you tired of being with a man who hits you?"

"AJ is really moody and we just provoke him, that's not his fault" She said standing up for the man who hit her and her sons. "But he promised after the last time that it would never happen again" Ryan shook his head looking down at his lap unable to meet her eyes.

"When I got the call I was scared that he tried to beat you to death." Ryan said to her worried.

"You always were an ungrateful bastard" Ryan heard from behind him and he turned to see AJ. "I was hoping I would never see you again" AJ told him narrowing his brown eyes on Ryan while approaching him.

"Likewise" Ryan threw back at him, causing AJ to become more angry.

"Don't think I won't beat the shit out of you because we are in a public place" AJ warned him clenching his fists at his sides while Ryan glared back at him not backing down.

"Oh, NO you won't!" Jackie yelled walking in the room looking furious holding two coffees in her hands. AJ turned to look at her and laughed at the little girl threatening him.

"Jackie, No!" Ryan said hurrying over to her while AJ continued to laugh at her.

"I am not scared of this loser" Jackie said in a disgusted voice, causing AJ to stop laughing and glare at her. "Yeah, that's right I called you a loser. I dare you to take one more step because I will not only burn your ass with this coffee, I will scream and have you locked in prison before you can blink. My father is a very important man in Point Place with connections all over." Jackie fibbed slightly to him very loudly, not frightened at all by the menacing man in front of her.

"Is there a problem in here?" A security guard asked, entering the room.

"No" Dawn said to him quickly but the security guard looked at Jackie, raising a brow.

"We were just leaving" Ryan said to the guard, going up to Jackie and taking her hand. He hated dragging Jackie into his messed up family life.

"Fine" Jackie said taking a deep breath to control her anger but turning to AJ. "If you ever come near Ryan, I promise you will pay" She threatened him then turned to Ryan's mother smiling politely at her. "I'm really sorry, Mrs. Atwood. I hoped that you would like me but nobody messes with the man I love" She informed her startling Ryan's mother.

"Mom, call me" Ryan said to her then walked out of the room with Jackie while AJ glared at the couple leaving the room.

Point Place

Eric is sitting in the basement when Donna walks in and sits next to him on the couch.

"Have you seen Jackie?" She asked him concerned.

"She and Ryan left for California because his mom is in the hospital" Eric explained to her.

"This is SO weird! You know more about Jackie then me" Donna said as Eric nodded at her.

"I hate to say it but she is not as bad as I thought she was" Eric admitted to her in a low voice. "Maybe it's Ryan's influence on her?"

"Ryan does seem like he is really good for her." Donna agreed then paused. "I never thought I would ever see this but I always pictured her and Hyde ending up together."

"I guess things in life just don't turn out like we think they will" Eric replied with a sadness in his eyes then added. "I have to go, I promised my dad I would answer the phone for him today." He added then got off the couch.

"Cool. Later" She said to him as he waved then went up the basement steps. Donna sat there wondering how she was going to deal with Eric being back in her life.

Next day Foreman Muffler shop

Hyde walks in to see Jackie standing at the front desk. She looks up from the paperwork with a smile then he sees her look worried when she sees it is him.

"Hey" He said to her with a small smile surprising her. "I owe you an apology" He began then paused gaining courage. "Actually I owe you more then one apology. I'm really sorry for the way I have acted these past few months"

"Thanks" She said giving him a small but genuine smile. "I really want us to be friends, Steven." He looked at her with Zen but those words cut him and he was having trouble keeping a cool face. Jackie's eyes watered and she bit her lip as she walked around the desk to stand in front of him. "I want you to know I don't regret us being together. You made me a better person and I will always be so grateful to you for that."

"I wanted to be a better person for you but I kept messing up" Hyde said in a soft voice taking off his sunglasses. He owed her this and as hard as this was for him he knew that it was the right thing to do. "Just so you know Jackie you were the only girl that I ever cared about….I loved you and I still do" He said then took a deep breath as Jackie's caught in her chest and a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"I will always love you too, Steven. There has been too much hurt between us and it's too late for apologizes or another chance." She told him as he nodded in understanding. "I'm really sorry too" She added then hugged him and he held her tight for a few moments.

"Well I better get back to the store" He said putting on his sunglasses. "I'll see you later" He told her then left. Jackie sighed watching the door for a moment as the realization hit her that they had ended things for good. She turned around to see Ryan and her eyes grew large.

"Ryan! It wasn't what it looked like" Jackie said panicking as she hurried over to him taking his hands in hers. His blue eyes stared at her for a moment while she bit her lip.

"I am not going to lie to you, Jackie. It really bothers me to see you hugging him." He began as she went to talk but he cut her off. "But I trust you." Jackie smiled at him then leaned in kissing him.

"You trust me?" She asked him smiling at him with happy tears in her eyes as he nodded at her. "I promise I will never break that trust" She said to him as he leaned in to kiss her. "But I make no promises when it comes to gossiping and secrets because I have a big mouth" Ryan laughed then pulled her to him kissing her.

[Later that afternoon Donna's room

Donna is sitting on her bed reading a book when there is a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in" Donna called as she heard the door open then looked up to see Jackie. Jackie gave her a small smile as she walked in shutting the door.

"Hey, Donna" Jackie said to her as Donna put the bookmark in the book she was reading.

"Jackie. I'm glad you came by" Donna said smiling surprised to see her. Jackie sat down on the bed next to her.

"We need to talk" Jackie said to her calmly causing Donna to panic and stand up.

"I know that I have been a horrible friend to you. If I could take it back I would but I am really sorry Jackie." Donna exclaimed to her. "You are my best friend and I miss you"

"I miss you too, Donna" Jackie said looking touched with a hand over her heart. Donna stared at her confused making Jackie confused. "Ok, what am I missing here?"

"You are never calm when it comes to working things out. I thought you were here to tell me to get bent" Donna explained to her sitting back down on the bed.

"I know what is happening to me?" Jackie asked her and they both laughed. "Come here you lumberjack" She added pulling her into a hug. "You haven't seen my new apartment yet well it's Ryan's too!" She exclaimed happily. "You obliviously have no plans so we are going there now." She added grabbing her arm pulling her off the bed. Donna bit back a grin glad that her bossy friend was back in her life.

Grooves

"Hey, son" WB greeted Hyde as he walked into the back office and sat down in the chair across from him.

"Thanks for coming" Hyde said to him. " I have been thinking I would like to learn more about business and take on some new responsibilities if you give me the chance"

"Steven, are you sure about this? This doesn't sound like you at all." His father asked him concerned.

"I know I never thought I would be saying it" Hyde said to him. "I still don't want to wear a tie" He added making WB grin.

"Done. There is a business meeting in Chicago this weekend. Why don't you come along?" He said to him. "Hey, I can get us some great seats to a Cubs game"

"I'm in" Hyde told him smiling at him from across the desk.

Jackie's apartment

Jackie and Donna open the door and walk inside the apartment. Donna was surprised that it was surprising a neutral apartment without any unicorns or ABBA posters up on the walls.

"Isn't the nicest apartment in Point Place?" Jackie asked her friend but not waiting for her to respond. "The furniture is Ryan's but I picked out the accessories. Aren't the throw pillows glamorous?" She asked her friend holding one of them up.

"They nice" Donna said as Jackie rolled her eyes at her opinion making Donna shake her head.

"Come on let's go in the kitchen and have some wine" Jackie said leading her to the kitchen. Donna watched as Jackie opened the refrigerator pulling out a bottle of wine.

"Hey, your home" They heard Ryan say from the other room and walked in only wearing a towel around his waist with wet hair. Donna couldn't help but to stare at him while Ryan looked embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't realize you had company. Hey, Donna" He said then walked out the kitchen quickly.

Jackie looked over at Donna whose cheeks were red with embarrassment as she looked Jackie.

"Isn't my boyfriend the hottest guy you have ever seen? He could be a movie star and of course I could so we are the perfect couple" She said to her then poured the wine.

"Holy crap! He is the hottest guy in Point Place" Donna said as Jackie handed her a wine glass grinning. "Casey Kelso is no longer the best looking guy in Point Place" Jackie nodded at her.

"Speaking of Kelso's. We need to talk about your boyfriend" Jackie said to her as they sat down at the kitchen table. "He could be a Kelso. Not too bad on the eyes but let's face it there isn't much upstairs"

"Hey!" Donna exclaimed offended. "You dated a Kelso for years" She threw back at her friend then took a drink of her wine.

"True but that means I know what I am talking about." Jackie pointed out to her. "Before I dated a smart guy l didn't' know what I was missing out on. Once I had Steven I couldn't go back to a idiot. Ryan is not only gorgeous but he is SO smart Donna." She bragged smiling proudly.

"You really do love him" Donna said slightly surprised that Jackie had truly moved on.

"I do" Jackie said smiling at her then looked serious. "What are you going to do now that Eric is back in town?" She asked her as Donna sighed.

"I don't know Jackie I really don't" Donna said to her honestly as she finished off her wine.

"More wine?" Jackie asked her as Donna nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

My New White Knight

Chapter 4

AN: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!! Sorry I refused to watch any episodes with Sam in them so I do not know if she called him Hyde or Steven so I am choosing Hyde. I hope you all keep reading.

Hyde stared at the television but was not watching. Instead, images of Jackie on the back of Ryan's bike and her running her fingernails down Ryan's arm, giving him a seductive smile, filled his mind. He felt a hand on his face causing him to come out of the fog in his brain to see Sam staring at him, looking concerned, sitting on his lap.

"Are you ok, Hyde? You were grinding your teeth," She asked him, noticing he seemed very tense and angry since yesterday when she arrived home from working a bachelor party.

"I am fine. Some idiot today kept playing Abba & the Captain and Tennille in the listening pit," He told her which was not really true just one of each but it seemed never ending.

"You poor baby" She said in a baby voice leaning in close to his face. "Is there anything I can do to make it better?" She said, changing to a seductive voice, running a finger down his chest.

"A beer or six," He said to her brief disappointment. She then smiled at him saying of course and went to get him a beer. He saw Donna watching him closely, obviously not buying it, and had a hunch his bad mood had to do with Jackie and her hot new boyfriend. 'How could I not have noticed him in town?' She thought to herself as Sam walked back over to Hyde, handing him a beer and sitting back down on his lap.

"So what are you doing with Randy tonight?" Sam asked Donna who looked from Hyde who was scowling at her to Sam who was grinning at her. 'Ok, the smiling all the time is starting to annoy me,' She thought but forced a smile on her own face.

"I thought I actually might call Jackie to see if she wanted to go hangout for awhile," Donna told her as Sam crinkled up her nose in disgust.

"Why would you want to hang out with her? She is so annoying and immature," She scoffed adjusting her boobs in her barely there tube top.

"I really miss her," Donna said honestly, sighing. "I am not sure if she wants to see me, I have been such a jerk lately. But I have to try," She said to her with a sad look in her eyes, knowing Jackie would not be very forgiving.

"We should hang out, Donna" Sam said to her, giving her puppy dog eyes, not wanting Donna to hang out with Jackie. She wanted Jackie out of her life and did not want to take the chance of her coming back to the group. Sam remembered Hyde telling her all how he was done with love after Jackie gave him a marriage ultimatum then ended up leaving town and sleeping with her ex. He was going to never depend upon another female again. But Sam suggested the best revenge would be to marry her and that would show Jackie and barely functioning Hyde agreed. "Unless you want to do something, sweetheart," She cooed at Hyde who fought a grimace at the pet name.

"No, go ahead," He said staring at the television which Charlie's Angels was on. Sam kissed him on the cheek then got off Hyde's lap.

"Come on, Donna. Let's go to the Hub and then we can decide what to do next," She said, grabbing Donna's hand as Donna stood up. Donna really wanted to see Jackie but was nervous about how she would react to her wanting to mend their friendship. The two girls left the basement as Hyde let out a breath of relief then chugged his beer quickly, going to get another one, opening it then sat back down on his seat, trying to shut off all thoughts and watch Charlie's Angels.

Jackie looked around her confused as Ryan stopped the motorcycle then shut off the engine while she held on to his waist.

"Ry, why did you take me to the junkyard?!" She asked him disbelievingly as he kicked the kickstand down while turning around giving her a half smile.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her seriously, his blue eyes boring into hers, making her heartbeat faster and she smiled at him lovingly.

"You know I do," She said to him as she climbed off the bike, still in her work clothes. He got off the bike taking her hand leading her into the junkyard. "I have spent my whole life in this town and I didn't even know this place existed," She told her boyfriend who turned to her smirking playfully.

"That doesn't surprise me," He teased her, causing her to glare at him but he winked at her and she rolled her eyes but a smile crossed her lips. After a few moments he stopped and then he turned to her. "This is it,' He announced as she turned her attention in front of her seeing an old rusted Porsche. She looked at him confused. "I bought this from Larry who owns the junkyard and I thought we could fix it up for you so you could have a car. I don't mind if you drive the Camaro but I thought it would be nice if you had your own car," He explained to her as her eyes grew wide with excitement and a huge grin broke out on her face.

"OH MY GOD! YOU BOUGHT ME A PORSCHE!" Jackie yelled, jumping up and down and making him grin, laughing as she threw her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. "Thank you! Thank you! You are the most wonderful boyfriend ever," She exclaimed then her eyes darkened with lust and she kissed him passionately as he had one arm around her waist and the other went into her hair pulling out the ponytail as his tongue tangled with hers. Jackie began pulling up his white undershirt while kissing him fiercely. He pulled away from her looking at her with surprise in his blue eyes.

"Jackie, we are in a junkyard," He said huskily to her, stunned she would even consider having sex in a junkyard.

"I don't care," She said in a sex filled voice. "Shut up and kiss me," She demanded as he stared at her for a second. Breathing heavily, he pulled her to him, kissing her demandingly while backing a few steps up against her new car as he unbuttoned her work shirt and she went for the button on his jeans.

When Sam arrived home after hanging out with Donna she found Hyde passed out on the couch with beer cans all over the basement. She sighed in disappointment that she wouldn't be having any sex tonight then began picking up the beer cans. 'I guess I will have to please myself tonight once again' She thought while throwing all the beer cans away then went into her and Hyde's room.

Donna picked up the phone hesitantly taking a deep breath then dialled Jackie's number. The phone rang and rang but there was no answer so she hung up the phone, disappointed. She went over to a photo album and opened to a page with a picture of her and Jackie sitting in the truck bed of the El Camino smiling at the camera with Kelso's head sticking up behind them, making her smile. Then on the other page was a picture of her with Eric behind her, both smiling happily with his arms around her on the hood of the vista cruiser. Next to them was Jackie between Hyde's legs and they were looking at each other intensely, not at the camera. Donna's breath caught in her chest as her eyes filled with tears. Everyone was so happy and things were so simple back then. 'I lost Eric, the love of my life, and Jackie, the best friend I never expected to have' She thought as tears began to fall from her eyes uncontrollably. She pulled the photo album to her chest and laid down on her bed, giving into her tears and sadness.


	5. Chapter 5

My New White Knight Chapter 5

Rating; T

AN: Thanks for editing my story Kezztip!!

Jackie groaned as the alarm clock went off, causing her to bury her head into her pillow as Ryan who was lying behind her moved his hand from around her waist, rolling over slightly, hitting the snooze alarm on the clock.

"I am SO tired," Jackie said in a very tired voice, wishing desperately she did not have get up and go to work. Ryan grunted in response, equally as exhausted, knowing he would have to motivate himself and Jackie to get out of bed so he began kissing her neck with his eyes still closed. "Ryan, I am tired" She protested, trying to wriggle away from him. Her backside hit his groin and his eyes flew open. Pulling her closer to him, Ryan leaned in, taking her earlobe in his mouth. "Mm," She moaned with a smiled, her eyes closed.

"I am sure I can think of a way to wake you up," He whispered into her ear, moving away from her so he could push her flat against the bed and positioning himself above her as she opened her eyes. He then leaned down and, leaning in close, tilted his head as he smiled at her. His lips were so close to her lips but not touching hers.

"Kiss me," She whispered to him, staring at him intensely and his lips collided with hers and she wrapped her arms around him, running her nails down his back.

Later at Forman & Son's Mufflers

Red stood by the back door leaning up against the wall as Ryan walked in and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're late," He informed him firmly as Jackie walked in holding a large bag of doughnuts, smiling at him brightly, causing his scowl to lessen.

"We stopped and got doughnuts for you since Kitty won't let you have any," She said to him, waving the bag and opening it so the smell of the doughnuts hit Red.

"Are there jelly doughnuts in there?" He asked her, raising a brow at her as she nodded at him and he grabbed the bag. "I will forget this one time but if Kitty finds out it is both of your asses!" He told them firmly going into his office shutting the door as Jackie turned around to Ryan, grinning at him.

"See, I told you it would work," She gloated at him. "We wouldn't have been late but you couldn't keep your hands off me," She told him then strutted by him while glancing back and giving him a saucy look wearing her short jean shorts and pink tank top under her Forman & Son's shirt which she had tied underneath her breasts. Ryan followed her walking up behind her putting both of his hands on her hips pulling her towards him.

"You are the one who jumped me in the junkyard then at home as soon as we got in the door not to mention once we made it to bed there wasn't much sleeping done," He whispered into her ear, making her breath catch and her heart beat faster at the flashbacks she had of last night. Ryan pulled away, walking past her as she crossed her arms over her chest following him as he walked over to the tool cabinet.

"You gave me a Porsche! I was thanking you," She exclaimed to him as he turned around smirking at her.

"Oh then I may just have to rob a jewellery store for your birthday," He said as Jackie's eyes darkened and she began breathing heavy, staring at her boyfriend lustfully.

"I told you, you can't talk dirty to me at work," She said in a low voice seriously as he winked at her and she gripped the car in front her. Jackie then glared at him, feeling all turned, on stomping away to go work on another car as he chuckled softly.

Foreman living room

Donna walked into the Forman's living room to see Kitty sitting on the couch folding the laundry and watching a soap opera while drinking a glass of red wine.

"Hello Donna" Kitty said looking up at her smiling at her. "Uh, Oh! What's wrong, sweetie?" She said in concern as Donna sat next to her.

"I haven't been a very good friend to Jackie since Sam came along." She paused. "Actually I was a horrible friend to her. I ignored her and became friends with the girl that married the guy she wanted to marry. God, I am a such a bitch!" Donna exclaimed, looking upset as Kitty patted her on the knee.

"Oh, Donna you will have to apologize for being a" She said then paused." B – I- T-C-H" she spelled out in a hush. "It will take time but Jackie will forgive you. She has grown up quite a bit after this last heartbreak." Kitty pointed out to Donna.

"How is she really, Mrs. Forman? I know that she really loved Hyde with all her heart," Donna asked sincerely. She had trouble being around Jackie after this last break up with Hyde as it reminded her of the heartbreak she felt after losing Eric and still did. It had her wondering if Ryan was her Randy, a means to deny you're heart is breaking into a million pieces everyday, or it was her really moving on.

"I have spent quite a bit of time with Jackie and right after her break up that girl was a mess," Kitty said, looking a little choked up. "Sometimes it took all my strength and a lot of liquor to keep from strangling Steven," She admitted then laughed. "Who I love dearly. She is happy now but I am sure of that" Kitty reassured her.

"How do I get her to forgive me?" Donna asked her as Kitty patted her leg once more.

"I don't know, sweetheart," She told her softly then left the room with the laundry basket going upstairs. Donna sat there then it hit her who would know how to get Jackie to forgive her and got up leaving the house in a rush.

The Hub

Ryan stood waiting for his and Jackie's food order while she was starting to work on her car on her lunch break while he went to get their lunch. Someone bumped into him startling him as he turned to see a blonde smile at him.

"Sorry," She said in a flirty tone as she stuck out her chest barely contained by her small red tube top.

"It's cool," Ryan said disinterested in her turning around as the girl behind him checked him out from behind.

"You must be new around here. I have never seen you before or I would definitely remember it," She flirted with him as Ryan turned slightly around.

"Not really," He told her hoping she would get the picture he was not interested then turning back around. So she walked up in front of him and smiled at him putting her hand on his bicep with a seductive smile.

"I could show you around" She said sticking out her chest at him moving closer as he took a step back.

"I have a girlfriend" He explained bluntly to her starting to become annoyed by the blonde.

"Well, I have a husband." She said then leaned in closer whispering. "They don't have to find out - we could have some fun."

"I am not interested" Ryan said taking other step back with annoyance in his eyes.

"Order ready for Atwood" They yelled at the counter as Ryan walked past the blonde grabbing his order then left without looking back at her as she watched him leave, licking her lips.

"Oh, you will be interested," She whispered, watching him leaving admiring his body through the glass door of the hub.

Grooves

Donna walked into the store to see Hyde at the register standing there, looking bored and angry. He looked up at her nodding at her.

"Randy is at lunch" He informed her. "He just left. I think he went to Fatso Burger"

"I came to see you. I need your help Hyde" She said to him as he grimaced, walking out from behind the register to the record bins.

"I am busy working and I don't help people," He pointed out to her, looking through the records.

"You are the only person who can help me with this. Please" She said sweetly to him as he glared at her.

"Fine! You only have five minutes" He informed her walking over to the listening pit and sat down on the couch as she sat down next to him.

"How do I get Jackie to forgive me?" She asked him as he stood up glaring at her angry

"Your time is up," He said turning but she yanked him back down on the couch angry as well.

"You have a lot of experience on making up with Jackie. I really miss her Hyde!" Donna exclaimed. "She was my best friend and I really miss her! I lost Eric this year and I can't lose another person I love." He just stared at her with his arms crossed not speaking. "Fine, I will just have to go to Ryan," She added then got up and Hyde clenched his jaw as she took a few steps.

"She's not going to forgive you right away" He said his voice coming out uneven then he cleared his throat as she turned around to face him and he looked down at the ground. "It is going to take a lot of serious and honest apologizing. Jackie's not as tough as she pretends to be and will try to run you off by being a bitch but she really wants you to do is stay and fight for her. If you fight for her and don't give up or doubt your love for her, she will forgive you." He finished still staring at the ground then looked up at Donna who smiled at him gratefully with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks, Hyde," She said to him, leaning down touching his shoulder as he just stared at her blankly. "Maybe you should take your own advice," She told him softly as he looked up at her and the door jingled and Sam walked in carrying a bag of food and two drinks from the Hub grinning at them.

"It's too late" Hyde whispered so low looking at his wife who walked in the door but neither girl heard him.


	6. Chapter 6

My New White Knight Chapter 6

Rating T

Forman & Son's

Ryan smiled as he saw his girlfriend concentrating as she stared at her new car which needed a lot of work. He sat the food down on the bench then snuck up behind her, putting his arms around her, startling her causing her to jump.

"Ryan!" She yelled at him trying to be angry but let out a laugh and he kissed her on the neck.

"Let's eat lunch," He said, resting his chin on her shoulder as she put her hands over the top of his around her waist. "We'll work on your Porsche later," he added, making her smile at him and she looked up at him over her shoulder raising a brow. "Sorry, I won't talk to you dirty at work anymore," He said then smiled. "Well, I will try my best." She hit him playfully and he laughed. They went into the break room and sat across from each other. "Hey, I was thinking that maybe you should bring some more of your stuff and clothes over to my place since you spend almost every night there," He said to her, causing her eyes to widen with surprise. "If you want," He covered coolly as a huge smile broke out on her face.

"Of course I want to" She exclaimed excitedly, almost jumping out of her chair then raised a brow. "How much of my stuff can I bring? My unicorns?" She asked him curiously.

"I was thinking all of it," He said casually but then looked up into her eyes and she saw the seriousness in his eyes. She bit her lip, smiling as her eyes glassed over with tears and she got off her chair and went over, sitting on his lap. She kissed him passionately as he held her close to him.

"Can we bring some of my things over tonight?" She asked him as he nodded and she squealed with excitement hugging him. "This is the best week ever - my boyfriend gives me a Porsche and then asks me to move in with him." She exclaimed then kissed him once more.

"For god's sake" Red yelled as he entered the break room as they pulled apart from their kiss. "What did I tell you about that crap at work?" He asked them as Jackie jumped off Ryan's lap walking over to him.

"I know, I am sorry Mr. Forman but he gave me a Porsche last night," She exclaimed with excitement and a huge grin.

"That piece of junk in my shop?" Red said, raising a brow at her as she looked at him defensively.

"It is not a piece of junk! It is a fixer-upper and it is going to be very glamorous and classy when we are finished," She said firmly then she grinned at him. "And I am moving in with Ryan!" She yelled out, jumping up and down. "How great is that!" She gushed happily as Red looked surprised for a moment then recovered as she hugged him and he stood there awkwardly while she did.

"Jackie, what was rule number one of working here?" He asked her as she let go of him, frowning slightly.

"No hugging. Every time I hug you I have to put a dollar in the jar on your desk" She said walking off towards his office. Red sat down across from Ryan with a serious look on his face.

"Ryan, this is a big step and the two of you are young. Not to mention that both of you have just dealt with a bad break-up before meeting each other," Red pointed out to the kid that he thought of as another son.

"Jackie's mother is never home and she is always at my place anyway so she pretty much already lives there. She told me everything about her break-up and she knows all about what happened with Theresa and I," Ryan explained to him then paused. "She makes me really happy Red. I really care about her," He said to him not wanting to elaborate anymore on his feelings.

"I know you do" Red said, giving him a small but genuine smile. "Living with a women isn't easy I can tell you that," Red smirked as Jackie walked into the room.

"Ryan let's stop and get some pink paint for our bedroom tonight!" She exclaimed excitedly to him as Ryan stared at her looking a little nervous and Red grinned while getting up then patted him on the shoulder before leaving the room.

"Jackie I really am not a fan of the color pink" He said to her as she gave him a pout. "How about tan?" He asked her as she continued to pout.

"Purple?" She asked him still pouting with her arms walking up to him.

"Blue" Ryan countered back as Jackie stared at him for a minute then nodding grinning with excitement.

Later in the afternoon Donna walked into the muffler shop looking extremely nervous as Red smiled at her.

"Donna are you having problems with your car?" He asked, surprised to see her there. She hadn't been to his shop since before Eric left for Africa.

"I was hoping to talk to Jackie. Is she here?" Donna asked him as he stared at her for a minute, making her even more nervous.

"She is in the back," Red said to her then sighed. "Follow me." Donna followed Red into the back, feeling as though she was walking the plank. She saw Ryan standing by the tool cabinet searching for a tool while Jackie was under a car but he looked over, noticing her. His blue eyes looked at her questioningly then were unreadable making Donna think that he reminded her a lot of Hyde. "Ryan, can you come in my office for a second?" Red asked him as Ryan looked hesitant but walked over, glancing at Donna before he went into Red's office. Donna walked closer to where Jackie was laying underneath the car working.

"Um, I know your busy but can I talk to you a minute?" Donna managed to get out as Jackie stopped working underneath the car but stayed there for a few moments before rolling out with a blank look on her face.

"What do you want, Donna?" She asked her standing up and crossing her arms over her chest with anger now showing on her face.

"I owe you a HUGE apology," Donna began nervously then recovered her cool with a sincere look on her face. "I have been a really bad friend over the past few months. Not only was I selfish, I was a complete bitch to you. I am really hoping that we can be friends again because I really miss my best friend. There is no excuse for how I behaved but I hope that you can forgive me," She said, giving Jackie a small smile who just stared at her in silence.

"No," Jackie said simply with no anger or emotion. "I better get back to work." She added then turned her back to Donna who felt her eyes watering with tears. Donna was expecting yelling and lots of insults but not just a no. Her lack of things to say proved to Donna that this was going to be way harder then she imagined it being.

"I am not going to give up on our friendship and I am not going to let you," Donna told her as her voice wavered with emotion then left the garage quickly as Jackie stood by the tool cabinet with her back to her. Jackie stood there for a few moments with no expression on her face. But her eyes soon filled with hurt and anger as Jackie's hands shook as she searched through the tools. She felt Ryan's arms go around her waist, pulling her up against him, causing her eyes to close but she turned around with tears in her eyes a moment later.

"Promise you'll never leave me," Jackie said in a scared voice, looking up at her boyfriend as tears fell from her eyes. Ryan wiped the tears away with his fingers then took her face in his hands gently.

"I won't ever leave you," He said to her, knowing she needed to hear the words. He knew how it felt to be abandoned by your friends and family. "I promise," He added as she gave him a small smile as more tears fell and he pulled her into a hug.

Donna hurried to her car as tears were getting ready to fall but she was trying so hard to force them back when she saw Hyde walking towards her.

"I am guessing it did not go well," He commented with his normal zen but noticed Donna was really close to crying and God did he hate it when girls cried. "Hey, give her some time, Donna, because the first conversation is the worse which usually involves lots of yelling and throwing things. She didn't throw any tools at you, did she?" He joked, trying to lighten the mood as Donna bit her lip, shaking her head.

"No, I wish she would have," Donna told him as he looked at her as if she lost her mind. "She didn't get upset or angry. I apologized and asked her if we could be friends again and she just said no and went back to work." Donna added noticing that Hyde swallowed hard at her words. He has having flashbacks of him telling Jackie about the nurse then of him telling Jackie he loved her. "I told her I won't give up but I don't think that she is going to forgive me" Hyde looked at her from behind his sunglasses, just looking at her a minute.

"It's not going to be easy but she will come around," He reassured her seriously then added. "I wish she would have thrown a tool at you too." Donna smiled at him then he smirked at her. "I better get back to Grooves," He said then walked away as Donna got into her car.

Hyde walked into the hardware store annoyed that Fez broke the doorknob on the bathroom door at Grooves when he locked himself in there to take care of his needs. He looked over the doorknobs for a moment then grabbed one when he heard a voice that haunted him carry through the store.

"I know we agreed on blue but pink would be so much better," Hyde heard Jackie say with a slight whine, knowing that she had a pout on her face by the tone of her voice. His feet were carrying him towards the sound of her voice despite the protest of his brain.

"Jackie, how about we paint your car pink?" Ryan told her, trying to compromise but he did not want to paint his bedroom pink.

"A pink car is lame, especially a Porsche. I want to paint it red" She pointed out to him crossing her arms trying to continue her pout but found it hard when her car was brought up. "Hey, I know what you are doing," She said accusingly, narrowing her eyes at him as Hyde stood where he could see them but they couldn't see him. "You are trying to throw me off by bringing up the present you gave me but it's not going to work," Jackie told him firmly. Hyde's eyes were large with shock at hearing he gave her a Porsche. 'It figures Jackie would end up with some rich jerk' Hyde thought, still standing there staring at her.

"No, I just really don't want to sleep in a pink bedroom." He told her firmly as she tapped her foot for a moment staring at him. "How about we buy pink towels for the bathroom?" He suggested hopefully as she stared at him for a moment then grinned at him.

"Deal!" She told him then kissed him quickly on the lips. Hyde could not believe what he was hearing because it sounded like they were moving in together as he stood there watching Ryan pick up two cans of light blue paint. He knocked a can of primer off a shelf, causing Jackie and Ryan to turn towards the noise but luckily Hyde walked away quickly before they could see him.


	7. Chapter 7

My New White Knight Chapter 7

Rating: T

AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!! I hope you keep reading and reviewing!

When Red walked into the kitchen still in his pajamas carrying the newspaper, he saw Hyde and Sam sitting at the table eating cereal, making him furrow his brow.

"Where is breakfast?" He asked looking around the kitchen to see that Kitty had not cooked anything as he sat down at the table next to Hyde.

"I don't know," Hyde said shrugging as he went back to eating his cereal. Kitty walked into the kitchen dressed in tan pants and a baby blue button up shirt carrying her purse. She noticed Red's frown and walked over to him looking very excited.

"Sorry but I promised Jackie I would go shopping with her today for things for her new place," She explained to him as Red shook his head. "She wants new towels and to buy a new comforter. And I was thinking of getting us a new one while we were out today," She said in a cheery voice while Sam scowled slightly at hearing Jackie's name as she glanced at her husband who was staring at the table not listening.

"I want eggs and bacon, not a new comforter," He told his wife frowning as she patted him on the shoulder.

"Oh, Red. Just eat some cereal," She said then kissed him on the cheek. "I won't be home until around 4 because I promised her I would come over and help her decorate." She said then left.

"Crap" Red said then walked over to the telephone picking it up and dialling a number. "Hey, it's Red. " He said into the phone. "Yeah, I know they are going shopping. Want to pick up some breakfast and I will help you work on the Porsche?" He said into the phone. "OK, I will meet you there in half an hour" He said then hung up the phone then went over to the paper.

"Who has a Porsche?" Sam asked with a grin smiling at him as Hyde looked up at Red already knowing the answer.

"A guy I work with got a Porsche from the junkyard and is fixing it up for his girlfriend," Red said to her annoyed she was listening to his phone conversation.

"From the junkyard" Hyde said out loud but not on purpose as Red looked at him curiously. "Who would buy a Porsche from a junkyard?" He covered coolly.

"Someone who can't afford one but wants to buy one," Red told him not giving up any information then left the kitchen.

"The house is going to be empty," Sam said raising a brow at Hyde suggestively as he stood up.

"I can't, WB and I are going to hang out today," He said to her taking his bowl over to the kitchen sink then turned around to see her pout. "Why don't you call Donna and see what she is doing today?" He suggested to her then kissed her quickly on the lips and left the kitchen through the sliding glass door as she sat there still pouting.

Hyde was stunned that Jackie was so excited about getting some rusty piece of crap Porsche that needed a lot of work. He got into his car unsure of where he was going because he didn't have plans with W.B but had to get away from everyone before he lost his zen. Wherever he was going today he knew that he needed beer so he backed out of the driveway to stop for beer. He stopped at the liquor store but when he walked in a grimace formed on his face seeing Jackie's boyfriend buying beer at the cash register. Quickly he regained his composure and went to grab a case of beer then walked towards the register. Ryan turned around holding the case of beer in his hand as his blue eyes made contact with Hyde's and he nodded at him in acknowledgement. Hyde nodded back before he passed him then handed the case of beer to the guy behind the counter. His anger began to build quickly as he thought 'Who the hell does this guy think he is?!' as he wanted to follow the guy and beat the crap out of him. Hyde threw money at the cashier then left quickly seeing Ryan getting ready to get into a black Camaro but turned to see Hyde staring at him. Ryan stared at him his gaze unwavering as Hyde stared back at him.

"You have a problem?" Ryan said to him with a slight edge to his voice to let Hyde know he wasn't intimidated by him one bit. He had fought much bigger and tougher guys then Hyde and won while living in Chino.

"I think you are the one that has the problem" Hyde told him in an angry tone walking closer to him as Ryan stood there just staring at him.

"I have no problems at all man. My life is great" He said then smirked at him making Hyde clench his free hand. "Well, I promised my girlfriend I would work on her car today so it was good talking to you, man" Ryan said to him causing Hyde to glare at him but Ryan got into his car while Hyde stalked over to his car feeling the extreme need to punch something or someone.

Meanwhile at the Point Place mall

"Oh my god, Mrs. Forman isn't this so cute?" Jackie exclaimed holding up a light blue blanket with unicorns on it as Kitty smiled at her.

"Sweetheart, don't you think that Ryan would like something a little more neutral?" Kitty asked her as Jackie made a pouting face but Kitty stared at her questioningly. "Remember pick your battles," She reminded Jackie who sighed loudly.

"I know, but it's so quaint" She said looking down at the blanket. She then paused and put down the blanket when she saw a navy blue comforter. She held it up. "Ryan would like this one," She said as Kitty grinned at her proudly making Jackie grin back at her.

"I think you are right" Kitty told her then saw a beige comforter that she liked. "I love this, I have to get it." She gushed holding it up and Jackie nodded at her smiling then a serious look came over her face.

"Mrs. Forman thank you for coming shopping with me. My mother is off with her flavour of the moment getting drunk all day along and as you probably noticed I don't really have that many friends anymore. Expect you, Red and Ryan." Jackie said to her looking a little choked up. "I am so excited about moving in with my boyfriend who just happens to be my best friend. So thank you for being here with me to share it," Jackie said to her, fighting back tears as Kitty's eyes watered and she pulled Jackie into a tight hug.

"Oh, Jackie that means so much to me!" Kitty gushed, hugging her tightly to her as she pulled away. "I am so proud of you for how you handled yourself after losing so many things in your life that you loved. You have become such a good friend and like a daughter to me! " She told Jackie who put her right hand over her heart on her chest looking extremely moved. "We should stop and pick up so wine to drink while we decorate because everything is more fun with wine," Kitty sang as Jackie nodded at her grinning.

"I agree," She said to her then they headed towards the check-out together. "I am so glad Mr. Forman asked me to work with him and I met Ryan because if I didn't I am scared to think of what I might have done," She confessed to her. "What if I would have done something disgusting and terrible like dating Fez?" Jackie exclaimed, looking horrified at the idea as Kitty returned the look.

"That is too terrible to even think about," Kitty told her patting her on the shoulder. "I think we should get a special present for Red and Ryan to thank them. One they will absolutely love," She told her as Jackie thought hard then beamed brightly at her.

"Lingerie and beer!" She called out to Kitty.

"Bingo," Kitty said as they walked off towards the lingerie department giggling happily.

Red and Ryan were taking a break from working on Jackie's Porsche as they sat on chairs next to the car.

"As we speak you are probably getting a bedspread with unicorns or flowers on it" Ryan said to him as Ryan grimaced slightly while Red laughed at him.

"Well Jackie said Kitty was going to buy a new one today too," Ryan said to him then took a drink of his beer as Red's smile disappeared and turned into a frown. "Jackie promised that she would get something we both would like"

"You fell for that?!" Red asked him looking at him incredulously. "I have known that girl for years and she can't be trusted when it comes to decorating gender neutral. One time she redecorated Steven's room in all purple with twinkle lights with pictures of her all over his room," Red warned him after taking a drink of his beer and he noticed Ryan's body tense. "Sorry to bring that up," He apologized to him as Ryan shook him head.

"It's cool." Ryan told him then paused. "I ran into him at the liquor store this morning before I came here. He seemed like he wanted to fight with me," Ryan said to him as Red raised a brow. "Don't worry, I didn't fight him but I wanted to though. He seems to have a problem with me and I really don't like him to much either," Red sighed then took another drink of his beer.

"Steven has been going through a real hard time lately. I was hoping that he would come to his senses and realize he just how unhappy he is but I think Steven feels he doesn't deserve to be happy or to be loved. You guys had a very similar upbringing so I am sure you can understand why he doesn't really like many people. Hell, I don't like that many people," Red added as Ryan took a drink of his beer.

"Having a bad childhood does not give you an excuse to be an ass to people," Ryan pointed out to Red. "If he treats Jackie like I heard he did right after his wife showed up or make her cry then I am definitely hitting him," Ryan told him firmly with a deadly seriousness. He hated seeing Jackie cry. It tore him up inside and he wouldn't allow Hyde to make her upset.

"OK" Red said as Ryan looked at him surprised. "I won't be bailing you two out if you get arrested," He warned him as Ryan shrugged then took a drink of his beer.


	8. Chapter 8

My New White Knight Chapter 8

Rating: T

AN: Please review it keeps me motivated!!

Ryan felt a little nervous that his apartment would be pink or purple with unicorns all over it as he unlocked the door. After taking a deep breath, he opened the door to see the same living room with the exception of gold throw pillows on his green couch.

'Well one room down' He thought as he made his way into the kitchen, seeing no changes to it as he let out the breath he was holding in and made his way to the bathroom seeing that she just had bought pink towels with pink rugs but the shower curtain was beige. The bedroom was the room that he had feared the most with images of pink bedspreads with flowers and unicorns on them filling his mind. He opened the door and the image before him made him stop dead in his tracks. Jackie was lying on a navy blue comforter wearing a pink lacy corset with matching pink underwear and pink thigh highs.

Ryan's breath caught in his chest and he licked his lips as she smiled at him seductively. He walked over to the end of the bed, breathing heavily and staring at her with dark eyes.

"Like the things I bought?" She asked him now with an innocent look replacing the seductive one while crawling to the end of the bed. When she reached the end of the bed she kneeled in front of him on the bed. Ryan responded by crashing his lips onto hers, kissing her intensely causing Jackie to moan into his mouth and wrap her arms around him. His arms went to her thighs and he pulled them apart then put them around his waist before pushing her back on the bed.

The Forman House the next day

Red walked into the kitchen whistling as Hyde sat at the table looking at him strangely and Kitty cooked breakfast. He walked over to his wife, kissing her on the cheek making Kitty grin happily.

"Good morning" He told her as Kitty giggled and Hyde grimaced slightly at their display.

"Good morning, Red" She replied to him with a grin then went over to the table and he sat down.

"Good morning Steven" Red said to him a little too cheery for Hyde's taste and it was weird to see Red so happy.

"Good morning, Red" He said to him looking at him strangely. "So I thought maybe we could go fishing today?" Hyde said to him.

"I would love to but can we make it later this afternoon" Red said to him as Kitty walked over to the table putting a plate in front of Red and Hyde.

"Red and I are going to church" Kitty said excitedly to Hyde who looked at Red looking stunned.

'Red was in a good mood and he agreed to go to church. It's like the Twilight Zone in here this morning' Hyde thought as Kitty hurried out the kitchen to go upstairs and get ready for church.

"Steven, in a marriage you have to compromise so today I am going to church with Kitty" He said to him. "The sooner you learn that the better off you'll be"

"I figure as long as I am happy that is all that really matters" Hyde said to Red with a sly smirk.

"Are you really happy, Steven? Because I think you are staying married to that girl out of obligation not for happiness." Red said to him as Hyde stared at him. The sliding glass door opened and in walked Jackie and Ryan laughing. "Hey you two are early" Red greeted them. "Are you hungry?" He asked them.

"Thanks Mr Forman! I am starving" She said to him smiling at him. "Hi Steven" She greeted him surprising him but he did not show it at all.

"Hey" Hyde replied back to her then looked at Ryan who just waved his hand slightly. Ryan followed Jackie over to the stove and stood behind her with his hands on her hips. Jackie put eggs and bacon on a plate along with pancakes then turned her head to the side to smile at Ryan.

"Here's your plate, baby" She said to him sweetly as he leaned in, giving her a quick kiss then took the plate smiling at her.

"Thanks" He said to her then walked over to the table taking the seat at the end of the table facing Hyde. Jackie walked over to the table with her plate and sat across from Red. "I really appreciate your help with the car yesterday." He thanked Red.

"Thanks for bringing the beer," Red said to him with a small smile. "It looks like I am going to be getting another corvette," He added to him.

'That's why Red is in such a good mood' Hyde thought to himself staying quiet. He could not help but look at Jackie out of the corner of his eye. He could not help but think she looked really beautiful in her yellow flowing sundress with her long hair down. 'God, does she smell good' He also thought inhaling just enough so no one would notice but he could smell her coconut lotion. 'No! You hate her and she is really an annoying, spoiled brat' He forced himself to think, looking back at his plate.

"Are you getting a newer one or is it one that Ryan and I can help you rebuild it? I always thought that new is better but my car will be something that Ryan and I fixed together which is WAY cooler" Jackie said surprising everyone at the table with her preference.

"Actually, I am getting a newer one but I thought I could help you two get the Porsche finished more quickly because the amount of work that car needs, it would take you two until next year to get it finished," He said to them then took a bite of his breakfast.

"So your car is pretty much a piece of junk," Hyde told Jackie with a smirk as she turned, glaring at him and narrowing her eyes while Ryan's eyes darkened with anger from across the table because he was not only insulting him but Jackie and that was what pissed him off the most.

"You would know about cars that are pieces of junk since you drive one" Jackie pointed out to him.

"I actually read somewhere that El Camino's are the most likely cars to be egged" Ryan said to him as Hyde's smirk disappeared and he scowled at him.

"Oh, I remember that article Ry" She said turning to her boyfriend smiling at him with a slight smirk on her face. Hyde glared at the couple feeling his anger rise more and more each second. He went to speak but Kitty walked into the kitchen wearing a blue dress.

"Oh look at you two all dressed up for church. Aren't you two cute?" Kitty exclaimed making Jackie beam and Ryan took look slightly embarrassed looking down at the table.

"We are" Jackie agreed standing up and walking over to sit on Ryan's lap. "Ryan looks so handsome in his tie" Jackie added while staring adoringly at him while Red and Hyde rolled their eyes. She then leaned in whispering something in his ear. "You look so hot in a tie I want to rip all your clothes off you" She whispered softly so only Ryan could hear her. He looked at her with a smile then remembered everyone else in the room and he cleared his throat.

"Jackie and I will wait for you outside" He said to them as Jackie stood up then he did and they hurried outside.

"I am going to get dressed. Those two better be dressed when we get outside" Red said then got up as Kitty laughed to cover up the awkwardness then Red left the room.

"Would you like some more bacon, Steven?" She asked him with a smile.

"No thank you, Mrs. Forman. I think I am going to go with you guys to church today" Hyde said to her as Kitty looked at him surprised. "I think I will go chat with Jackie and Ryan outside," He said getting up then went outside.

"Uh oh this is not good at all" Kitty said to herself. "I need a mimosa" She said going over to the refrigerator to get the orange juice.

When Hyde walked out of the sliding glass door he saw Jackie up against a black Camaro with Ryan kissing her. He felt jealousy and anger flowing though him and wondered for a brief second if this is how Kelso felt when he saw him kissing Jackie.

"What a great day to go to church!" Hyde exclaimed to them causing them to pull apart and turn to him. "I thought 'hey. Church, that could be fun place to go today'"

"You dislike going to church as almost as much as listening to disco" Jackie pointed out to him. "What do you really want, Steven?" She asked him crossing her arms over her chest as Ryan stood next to her staring at him expectantly.

"Come on Jackie, can't a guy want to go to church without having false motives" Hyde said to her then looked at Ryan. "So are you a religious guy?"

"Not really but Jackie asked me to go so" He said to him as Hyde fought a smile then began laughing feeling relieved that this guy was not a badass after all. Jackie squealed with excitement pulling him close to her.

"I love that answer!" She exclaimed jumping up and down then gained control of herself quickly and smiled at him seductively. "So what color do you want next? "She asked him in a husky voice making Hyde hold the breath he had in his lungs. He knew that voice all too well, it meant a lot of pleasure was to come.

"Black" He told her smiling, at her and pulling her close to him, ignoring Hyde but he didn't have to look at him to know he was very pissed off because he could feel the anger coming off him in waves.

"Come on kids we better get going so we get a good seat" Kitty said walking outside with a grin as Red followed her looking more like his usual cranky self. "Are you riding with us, Steven?" Kitty asked him as Red shook his head realizing what a long day this would be. Jackie and Ryan looked at him waiting for his answer and Hyde smiled at Mrs. Forman.

"Of course," He said to her walking over to the car while Ryan and Jackie got into his car.


	9. Chapter 9

My New White Knight Chapter 9

AN: Thank you!

Jackie walked into the church holding Ryan's hand as Pastor Dave came up to them grinning.

"Happy Sunday! You know who is happy that you two are at church today?" He asked them as they stared at him unsure of what to say. "Jesus" He exclaimed to them as Jackie nodded pulling Ryan towards the chapel.

"Is he drunk?" Ryan whispered to her thrown off by the pastor's excitement as Jackie looked at him and giggled, shaking her head. Kitty, Red and Hyde walked into the church to be greeted by Pastor Dave.

"Why, look who is here? Red Forman and Steven Hyde. Do you know who is happy you two are here today?" He asked them as Red rolled his eyes and Hyde stared at him blankly. "JESUS" He exclaimed to them.

"Whatever" Hyde said to him then walked past him in search of Jackie and her boyfriend to burn them during church. He spotted them in the chapel sitting toward the middle and walked up to them taking a seat the other side of Jackie who huffed in annoyance at him and Ryan glared at him. Hyde smiled at them. "Isn't this fun?" He asked them.

"Did you think that maybe that seat is taken?" Jackie asked him, glaring at him.

"No, because you have no friends, Jackie" Hyde replied, smirking at her as Ryan felt his anger building but really did not want to punch someone in church.

"You are sitting in my seat," They heard someone say and turned to see Donna standing there looking at Hyde firmly who glared at her but she smiled at him then looked at Jackie. "Sorry I am running late" She said to her as Jackie stared at her for a moment and a small smile formed on her lips.

"It's cool," She said to her deciding that dealing with Donna was much better then having to deal with Steven. "Move it, Steven" She told him firmly as he got up and Donna sat in his seat not leaving room in the pew for him. "Oh, I guess you have to sit somewhere else" She said to him smugly then turned her attention back to Ryan.

'Sorry' Donna mouthed at Hyde who didn't look like he accepted her apology as he sat in the pew behind her and Kitty and Red sat next to him.

"This is so great, the three of us at church. We should do this every Sunday," Kitty gushed to Red and Hyde who looked horrified at the thought.

"No," Hyde said at the same time Red said "No way Kitty" She looked a little sad but patted both of them on the leg.

"We will just enjoy today then" She told them, just grateful they were there today.

Hyde stared at Jackie who was whispering into Ryan's ear as he listened intently. He knew he should be relieved that someone else had to listen to Jackie babble on and on about stupid things like her hair or make-up but he was envious of Ryan. 'I have lost my mind 'He thought to himself then wondered 'Maybe Forman is right that is she the devil and put some sort of curse on me.' He saw Ryan say something back and she giggled quietly, leaning in closer to him. He set his jaw as he felt the desire to rip them apart and beat the crap out of her lame new boyfriend. 'That would show him who the badass is' He thought as Pastor Dave began his sermon. Jackie was listening intently as Hyde stared at the back of her head then he looked to Ryan who was looking at him with a warning in his eyes. So Hyde just smirked at him then continued to stare at him as Ryan shook his head at him then turned around making Hyde feel as though he won until Jackie put her head on Ryan's shoulder.

After church was over Donna walked over to Jackie and Ryan who were talking in the foyer.

"Hey" She said to Ryan as Jackie turned to her with a blank look. "We never met officially. I'm Donna" She introduced herself to Jackie's boyfriend, extending her hand as he shook it.

"Ryan" He said to her. "Thanks for sitting next to us. I was a little worried I might end up in a fight in church." Donna smiled at the both of them.

"No problem" She said to him then turned to Jackie. "It was good to see you, Jackie" She said to her as Jackie just nodded. Donna sighed then turned around as Ryan gave Jackie a look and she bit her lip.

"Donna," Jackie said to her, making Donna spin around quickly. "Thanks" She said to her and Donna smiled at her happily.

"You're welcome, Jackie" She told her with a smile then walked outside feeling as though there was hope Jackie would forgive her.

Jackie turned to Ryan with her arms crossed over her chest with a pout on her face as he shook his head at her.

"Are you happy? She doesn't deserve a thank you" Jackie told him as he put his hands on her arms gently looking down into her eyes.

"I know you miss her," He said to Jackie who looked at him stubbornly. "You should forgive her for yourself because you miss her, not because she deserves it. Jackie you are punishing yourself too by not forgiving her." He told her as she looked as though she was thinking about what he was saying to her. "I know you are dying to tell someone all about your new car and how you moved in with your very handsome boyfriend" He teased her as she smiled up at him.

"I did tell people like Mr. & Mrs. Forman. Also all of the cashiers at the mall yesterday" Jackie told him then sighed and her smile slipped away. "Ok, I miss her but she totally abandoned me!" She added as Ryan caressed her arms soothingly with his thumbs.

"I know how that feels when people leave you" He said to her. "Just think about it. Maybe if she would have been there for you then you may not have started working at the garage and we never would have met."

"Point Place is a really small town. I would have definitely noticed you because you are so good looking. just like me" She pointed out as he smiled at her, shaking his head.

Outside the church

Donna sat on the steps waiting for Hyde who she spotted headed towards her glaring at her.

"What the hell, Donna?" He exclaimed at her as people turned, staring at him in shock but he ignored them.

"Sorry, Hyde but I talked to Mrs. Forman yesterday and she told me Jackie would be here. You were in the seat I wanted. What were you doing here? And why were you sitting next to Jackie and Ryan?" She asked him.

"I wanted to get some burns in on them. Come on, they are both lame so why do you care? Jackie's not your friend anymore anyway." He said to her.

"You know I want to be friends with her again, Hyde." She said to him then looked at him strangely. "You went to church just to burn them" She repeated.

"Yes, burning someone in church is better because they have to sit there and take it." He told her smugly from behind his sunglasses.

"If I hadn't have showed up you would have been fighting in church" She said to him as he looked at her disbelievingly.

"There is no way that Jackie's whipped boyfriend would have thrown a punch at me and especially not in church" He told her firmly as Donna's eyes grew large.

"Oh my god! You are jealous" She exclaimed, stunned as Hyde shook his head looking disgusted.

"NO! You have lost your mind." Hyde exclaimed to her, reinforcing Donna's feeling that he was jealous. "I am grateful it's not me that has to put up with her." He added to her then stalked away. Donna watched him walk away angry then saw Jackie come out of the church holding her boyfriend's hand looking extremely happy.

'This is not good at all' Donna thought, wishing Eric was here to help her figure out what to do. She felt her eyes tearing up with just the thought of Eric who she missed so much.

Jackie noticed Donna looking teary eyed on the steps surprised by her feelings of concern for Donna. She struggled with herself as they made their way towards her but when they reached her she had her mind made up.

"Hey Donna" She said to her as Donna looked at her surprised. "See you around" Jackie added to her making Donna smile.

"See you around" Donna repeated knowing they were another step closer to mending their friendship.

Jackie looked up at Ryan as they walked towards the car and he was smiling at her.

"I just said see you around, that's all" She told him firmly as he nodded at her. "Really that was it" Jackie insisted to him.

"Well that was very nice of you" He told her, not wanting to force her into making up with her because she would do that on her own time. "Let's go home and get changed so we can go work on the car."

When they reached his car Hyde was leaning against it smiling at them smugly.

"Get off my car" Ryan ordered him feeling his control of his anger slipping once again. It wasn't about the car, it was about him insulting him and invading their space just to piss him off. "I am not going to say it twice" He warned him as his voice lowered, staring at him with anger in his blue eyes as he let go of Jackie's hand taking a step forward.


	10. Chapter 10

My new white knight chapter 10

AN: Thank you so much to those who review! It means so much to me! I love you guys!

Jackie watched with wide eyes as Ryan took a step towards Hyde in the church parking lot.

"Ryan! Steven!" Red exclaimed loudly causing them to look at him seeing that he was completely furious as an upset Kitty was following him. "I don't care if you two want to beat the crap out of each other, but not here," He said when he reached them in a low voice. "Steven, go to the car now," Red ordered Hyde. He nodded then glared at Ryan. Ryan glared back before he walked off.

"Mr Forman, do not yell at Ryan. We were minding our own business all day but Steven has been following us around taunting us," Jackie defended her boyfriend as Red sighed, looking at the two of them.

"You know that I don't mind you two but until this blows over maybe you should stay away from the house," Red said to them hesitantly as Kitty took a step forward.

"We will just come over to visit at your place," Kitty said to them, worried their feelings would be hurt. "Steven is just being a Mr. Grumpy pants but I am sure he will get over it" She reassured them.

"It's ok" Ryan said to them. "I think it is best we stay away too" Ryan added then took Jackie's hand again in his.

"I will call you, Mrs. Forman" Jackie said to her with a small smile then Red and Kitty walked away. She looked up at Ryan and could see the anger still in his eyes. "Forget about Steven" She said to him softly, putting her hand on his cheek.

"That guy wants me to hit him" Ryan said to her then took a deep breath. "Are you ok?" He asked her concerned.

"As long as I have you," She said to him and he leaned down and kissed her softly then they stared at each other for a few moments before getting into the car to go home.

When Red, Kitty and Hyde arrived home from church, Hyde hurried towards the house.

"Steven, the garage now!" Red ordered him as Kitty went into the house. Red closed the garage door after he entered the garage as Hyde stood there with his arms crossed. "Sit down" He said to him and Hyde sat down in the lawn chair looking up at Red. "Steven, when you came back from Las Vegas married to a stripper I said nothing and I am even letting you two stay in my house." He began then paused for a moment as Hyde went to speak. "I am not even close to being finished so shut it. If you want to be miserable being married to a woman you do not love or hell one you don't even really like that is your decision and your life," He told him firmly.

Red then sat down in the chair across from him looking at him very sternly.

"But you will not make Ryan or Jackie miserable."

Hyde stared at him blankly but Red could tell he was angry by the way he was gripping the arms of the chair and his knuckles were turning white. "Ryan is a good kid and so is Jackie and I know you know she is. That girl was a mess when that wife of yours appeared and now she is happy so leave her be," Red told him firmly. "If you are so happy and in love with Sam then why do you devote all your time to avoiding her and spend all of it trying to break that Burkhart girl's heart?" Red proposed as Hyde shrugged at him saying nothing. "They won't be coming here anymore and you will stay away from the muffler shop. Got me?" He said to him.

"Yes," Hyde said to him then Red sighed before getting up and leaving the garage. Hyde stared at the garage door then got up needing to get away and to take his mind off everything.

Later that day

Jackie walked up to the door of Grooves feeling furious at Steven for interfering in her life when he had no right. She told Ryan that she was going to get lunch which she was but stopped to speak, well actually yell, at Hyde when she saw his car out front.

After opening the door, she stormed into the store to see the store empty, not that making a scene mattered to her with how angry she was at him. He looked at her surprised to see her there especially alone and he could tell she was extremely pissed off by the look in her eyes and her body language.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" She screamed at him furiously then took a deep breath and lowered her voice but the angry was still in it and she was glaring at him looking the most angry that he had ever seen her. "You have made it QUITE clear, Steven that there is NOTHING between us so why are you meddling in my life, huh? I know that torturing me is on your list of things that you love to do but you have to stop it! Ryan won't let that happen anymore and the both of you are going to end up beating the crap out of each other. I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN! I won't have you get Ryan in trouble. If you are hell bent on completely ruining your life and being miserable fine but YOU WILL NOT BRING RYAN DOWN WITH YOU!" She yelled at him furiously then calmed for a moment. "You already won Steven. You hurt me more than anyone has ever hurt me. So just enjoy the glory of your victory." Jackie said to him firmly and truthfully then walked out of the store before he could respond.

Hyde stood there staring at the door even after she left, not moving. He should have felt happy and smug but instead he was left feeling guilty and regretful as he stared at the door.

Forman & Son's

Jackie walked into the back to see Ryan hard at work on her car and a smile came to her lips.

'If someone would have told me right after getting my heartbroken that I would meet someone who I love just as much as the person who just broke my heart I would have called them crazy' she thought, watching him then he turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey" He said to her as she walked over to him. "Were you just going to stand there and watch me do all the work?" He teased her, raising a brow as her eyes were set on him seriously. "Are you ok?" He asked now looking concerned that something happened. Jackie set the bag of food down on the car and put her arms up around his neck then took a deep breath.

"I love you, Ryan" Jackie said to him feeling the overwhelming need to tell him that for the first time. He pulled her close to her staring at her with an intense loving look in his eyes.

"I love you, Jackie" Ryan said softly to her in an almost whisper as her eyes filled with tears of happiness. Then he leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Jackie felt as though all of her heart ache had led her to this moment and to Ryan. She felt all of her anger for Steven melting away and love for Ryan filling her completely.

After the long loving kiss, Ryan placed his forehead against hers and stared at her with love in his eyes seeing the same reflected back in hers. Ryan knew in this moment that they were going to make it through whatever life or Steven Hyde threw at him.

"What are you doing here?!" They heard yelled at them as they pulled away looking towards the sound of the voice. Ryan's brow furrowed as he looked at the petite blonde wearing very short shorts with a very low cut red tank top with red heels glaring at his girlfriend.

"What are you doing here, Laurie?!" Jackie repeated back to her in a snotty tone with her arms folded over her chest glaring at her.

"This is my daddy's shop, not yours. Oh yeah, isn't your dad in prison?" Laurie taunted her with a smirk. Ryan realized this was Red's daughter who he had mentioned he hadn't talked to her in awhile.

"Run out of married men to sleep with?" Jackie asked her looking a little smug and Laurie gave her an evil grin.

"I heard I am not the only one into married men. So how are Hyde and his new wife?" She asked her smiling at her. Jackie shrugged at her, disinterested, then gave her a smile.

"Steven is all yours if you want. Actually it would be a step up from the stripper he married" She told Laurie who looked at her stunned by her response then her eyes went to Ryan and she smiled at him seductively. "Hello! I'm Laurie" She said walking towards him as Jackie narrowed her eyes and stepped in front of Ryan.

"Take another step towards my boyfriend and I will rip every hair out of you head" Jackie warned her in a threatening tone making Laurie stop. Laurie stared at her for a moment narrowing her eyes then her whole demeanor change and she gave Jackie a genuine smile.

"He is so much hotter than Hyde, what an awesome burn" She said to her as Jackie stared at her unsure. "Thanks for saying for saying I am better than Hyde's skanky wife" She said to her as Ryan watched, confused at what was happening here.

"Well, you are" Jackie said to her with a shrug and her eyes now looked neutral and Laurie grinned at her.

"Does your boyfriend have a hot brother?" She asked her curiously.

"I have a brother but he is in prison right now" He said to her as Laurie shrugged.

"So? Does he get out soon?" She asked him looking interested as Ryan stared at her looking surprised.

"If he is on good behavior he is only in for 3 more months" Ryan said to her as Laurie grinned.

"That's not too long" Laurie said to him with a smile, She then turned to Jackie with a serious look on her face. "Just so you know Hyde is a total loser and you are better off without him." She said as Jackie still looked at her a little unsure. "I have no friends and Daddy is going to be mad at me. So it would be nice to have a friend because I haven't had one in awhile." Laurie said honestly to her as Jackie looked at her questioningly.

"Ok" Jackie said to her as Laurie grinned looking excited and Jackie grinned back and they walked over to each other and Jackie held out her hand. Laurie shook it then pulled her into a hug. "If you lay one hand on my boyfriend I will kill you" Jackie said to her as they hugged with a smile on her face.

"I promise I won't" Laurie said to her honestly then glanced at Ryan. "He's hot but his brother is going to be an ex-con so that is SO much hotter" Laurie said to her and Jackie grinned at her.

"Ryan bought me a Porsche" Jackie exclaimed to her in excitement as Laurie gasped. "And we are living together" She added excitedly.

"Wow! Your life is really great!" Laurie said to her with an honest smile then looked over behind Ryan. "Is that it?" She asked looking at the car that needed much work.

"Yeah, it is going to be great once we have it done" Jackie told her with excitement. Ryan was unsure about Laurie but he was glad that Jackie had a girlfriend to talk too.

"Why don't you two go shopping or something and I will work on the car?" Ryan said wanting her to spoil herself today.

"That would be so great" Laurie said to her. "I need help finding an apartment. You could help me" Jackie looked at her confused that she didn't come home for a place to stay or money. "My ex was really good at poker and I learned how to hustle people. It's great because I don't have to work and I make a lot of money" She told her grinning at her.

"Are you sure?" Jackie asked Ryan, walking up to him and putting her arms around his waist, unsure if she should go.

"Yes, you should go" He said to her then leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "You can make it up to me later" He whispered to her and she grinned at him.

"Oh, I will" She said giving him a seductive smile then winked at him. Jackie turned to Laurie. "Want to go to the mall and make fun of all the girls with bad outfits?" She asked her with a smile and Laurie nodded smiling excitedly. They walked towards the front of the store laughing but Jackie turned around and smiled at Ryan and he smiled back at her.


	11. Chapter 11

My new white knight

Rating: T

AN: I was wondering who you want to see Jackie with Ryan or Hyde? I am just curious to that.

Fez burst into Grooves where Donna was sitting in the listening pit with Hyde, Sam and Randy.

"You will never guess who I saw at the mall with Jackie?!" Fez exclaimed to them in disbelief.

"It has to be her lame boyfriend because she has no friends" Hyde answered as Donna shot him a dirty look as Sam grinned nodding in agreement.

"Laurie Forman! My ex-wife" Fez exclaimed as everyone looked at him stunned.

"Fez, you have to be mistaken! Jackie and Laurie hate each other and why would Laurie be home?" Donna said to him.

"No, they were definitely hanging out together, laughing and pointing at ugly girls" Fez adamantly said to them as Hyde and Donna still did not look convinced.

"If Foreman were here he would say that this is like the ultimate evil hooking up and then make some Star Wars comment" Hyde said missing his good friend at this moment. He could even picture the look on his face.

"He would totally freak" Donna said with a smile then added looking as though she was in disbelief once more. "Jackie hates Laurie" She added.

"Well Jackie and Hyde hated each other before they started to do it" Fez said with a shrug then got a really perverted look in his eye. "Maybe Laurie and Jackie are doing it!" He exclaimed then ran off to the bathroom.

"Damn it Fez is going to violate the bathroom again" Hyde said glaring angrily as Sam tried to soothe him but he pushed her hands off of him then got up and tried to stop Fez before he locked himself in the bathroom.

Forman house Sunday evening

Hyde walked in the front door to see Laurie sitting on the couch with Kitty and Red in his chair and they were all smiling.

"Run out of married men to sleep with? I heard evil had returned" He told her with a smirk as Red glared at him and Kitty sighed.

"Marry any more skanky strippers today?" She asked him smugly as he looked at her with zen.

"Laurie got her OWN place today!" Kitty exclaimed excitedly as Laurie nodded grinning but Hyde looked surprised by the news.

"It is SO exciting!" Laurie added then turned to her mother. "Jackie and I are going to go shopping for furniture on Wednesday and we want you to come" She said to her mother who smiled excitedly.

"I would love to! This calls for wine" Kitty said to her then went into the kitchen.

"I need a beer" Red said getting up then going into the kitchen.

"So the rumour that evil has joined forces is true" Hyde said to her as Laurie rolled her eyes.

"That sounds like something lame Eric would say" Laurie said to him unimpressed by his attempted burn. "Jackie traded up if you ask me. Not only is he better looking then you he is also cooler" She told him as Hyde glared at him and she smirked at him victoriously.

"That guy is NOT better looking and he is definitely NOT cooler then me" He told her walking over to her as anger radiated off of him.

"Well you are wrong because he is hotter" Laurie said to him standing up then added with a smug look. "He drives a motorcycle that is way better then your El Camino and when he gave her the Porsche at the junkyard Jackie jumped him on the spot." She added throwing in a very low blow. Jackie had told Laurie about how Hyde had treated her and she loved pissing him off. Hyde's jaw clenched and his nostrils flared and he felt furious. Kitty and Red walked in and he walked past them quickly. Laurie just shrugged at them with a dopey smile then took a glass of wine.

In the basement

Hyde was pacing the floor feeling consumed with anger at the words that Laurie had said to him about Ryan being cooler and better looking than him. But what bothered him the most were the images of Jackie doing it with Ryan in a junkyard.

"Hyde, are you ok?" Donna asked him concerned as she entered the basement.

"I can't hit a girl, Donna but I really want to" He said to her as he continued to pace the floor.

"Oh, Laurie is here. Do you want me to hit her?" Donna figured out from Hyde's furious mood. "What did she say?"

Hyde stopped pacing and looked at her regaining his cool. He couldn't tell her that he was bothered by the fact Jackie was sleeping with someone else.

"She is just a bitch that's all" He said then grabbed a beer from out of the shower then opened it.

"No, he's mad because Jackie's new boyfriend is cooler than him and Jackie had sex with him in a junk yard" Laurie said from the stairs then walked down the steps with a smirk on her face. "Hi, Donna. I am sorry to hear about Eric leaving but I think you can do better then my geeky brother" She told her shocking Donna who looked at her surprised.

"Thanks Laurie" Donna said to her with a small smile. She couldn't believe that Laurie was actually being nice well except to Hyde.

"Why don't you go home? Nobody wants you here" Hyde said to her sitting down in his chair.

"Nobody wants you here but you are still here" Laurie said to him. "What a wonderful life you are leading, living in a basement with your stripper wife, Hyde. But I guess that is a step up from prison."

"Hey, don't talk to Hyde like that" Donna said becoming angry with her and Laurie crossed her arms over her chest.

"I can talk to him however I want to." Laurie said to her then glanced at her watch. "Oh, I have to go. I promised I would meet Jackie and Ryan for dinner" She said then left the basement.

"She is such a bitch!" Donna exclaimed as Hyde nodded at her. "Randy and I were going to go grab a bite to eat with Fez. Do you and Sam want to come?" She offered him.

"She is working but I'll go" He said to her.

Hyde sat next to Fez in a table at the restaurant in the hotel where Hyde had worked across from Donna and Randy, drinking a beer as they waited for their food. Finally Hyde was feeling relaxed and at ease until he saw Ryan sitting at a table with his arm around Jackie and Laurie sitting across from them. Donna followed his eyes to the table, seeing them.

"What are the odds?" Donna said out loud shaking her head in disbelief.

"See, I told you!" Fez exclaimed pointing to them. "My slutty ex-wife with Jackie are friends. Laurie looks lonely, maybe if I say hello she will do it with me"

"I wouldn't go over there" Donna said to him as Fez got up, walking over to the table.

"Hello, Laurie" Fez said sitting down next to her, smiling at her.

"Hello, Fez" She said to him then turned back to Ryan and Jackie. "Is it just me or is our food taking forever"

"Hello Jackie and hello Ryan" He said to them. "Isn't it nice that Laurie is back?" He asked Jackie.

"It is" Jackie said with a smile. "How are things at the hair salon?" She asked him.

"I will be right back" Ryan said to them then got up and headed towards the restrooms.

"You work at a hair salon" Laurie said surprised as Fez nodded at her.

"Yes, I am a shampoo boy" He said to her. "You should come to the salon I have magic fingers."

"I want to go check my make-up. I will be right back" Jackie said then walked away from the table leaving Laurie and Fez talking about his job. She walked out of the banquet hall and her eyes grew large seeing Samantha Hyde taking a step towards Ryan who was backing away from her and bumped into the hall.

"I promise you that your girlfriend will not find out. Meet me later in room 315" She said pulling out a key trying to hand it to him.

"I am not interested" He stressed to her as she leaned closer and her hand when to his chest.

"GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" Jackie screamed loudly at her taking strides towards her. Samantha's eyes grew wide looking at a furious Jackie and removed her hand quickly at being caught and realizing who she had been hitting on. She took a step back from him as Jackie reached her then punched her in the jaw causing Sam to stumble backwards. The gang had seen Jackie punch Hyde's wife in the face then Ryan grabbed Jackie by the waist as she tried to get away to get to Sam. Hyde ran over to his wife putting his arm around her and glared at Jackie.

"Where do you get off, punching my wife?!" He exclaimed to her angrily. Jackie was shaking with anger as Ryan held her around her waist.

"Your wife had her skanky hands on my boyfriend" Jackie seethed furiously as Ryan held onto her tightly. "Let me go, Ryan so I can beat her" She pleaded with Ryan.

"She is crazy" Sam exclaimed holding her red jaw that hurt like hell. She didn't think a girl as little as Jackie could hit so hard. "I passed him in the hallway and she freak out" Sam said burying her head in Hyde's chest.

"You are lying! I heard you ask him to meet him in your room 315 and when he said NO you put your hand on his chest and tried to give him the key!" Jackie seethed at her, wanting to rip every hair out of her head.

"Stop it, Jackie. Just stop. You hate her and you are looking for any reason to hit my wife" Hyde said to her firmly as Sam clung to him. Randy, Donna, Laurie and Fez watched the scene with wide eyes unsure of what to say or do.

"Jackie is not a liar. Your wife came on to me" Ryan said to Hyde who glared at him. "It's the truth; she tried giving me her room key"

"He is lying too, Hyde! He is the one who was trying to get me to come to some room he had here" Sam said to her husband hoping he would believe her.

"Steven" Jackie said to him after taking a deep breath and Hyde looked over at her. "You know that I would not lie about something like this." She said to him simply but he just stared at her. "Fine, just keep her away from Ryan because if she comes near him I will knock out her teeth." She warned him then turned back to her boyfriend who was holding her. "You can let me go" Jackie told him as he looked at her unsure and she gave him a small smile.

"Let's go back to our table" Ryan said to her as he let her go but then took one of her hands in his and smiled at her. She leaned in towards him and they kissed quickly then they walked back towards the banquet hall. "We'll get some ice for you hand" He said to her and she smiled at him. Laurie shot Sam and Hyde a smug look then followed Jackie and Ryan.

"We'll be at the table" Donna said to Hyde and Sam then walked away with Fez and Randy.

"That girl is insane" Sam said holding her jaw in pain standing close to him. "You know I love you, Hyde. I would never cheat on you" She said to him as he held her close and said nothing.

"Wait here while I get you ice for you jaw" Hyde said to her as she smiled at him and he walked off. He started off towards the ice machine but when he saw the front desk he stopped in his tracks and sighed. Hyde walked up to the front desk and the lady behind the desk smiled at him.

"Can I help you, sir?" She asked him cheerfully.

"Yeah, I misplaced my key to mine and my wife's room. Is it possible I could get another key?" He asked her politely as his mind raced. Part of him wished it desperately to be true so this all could be over but he also wished it wasn't true. It seemed like everyone in his life had let me down and he did not want it to happen again even if he did not love her.

"What name and room?" She asked him pulling out the reservation book.

"Hyde room 315" He said to her as she looked down at the book.

"Samantha Hyde, room 315" She verified looking up with a smile then turned around grabbing a key and handed to him.


	12. Chapter 12

_My new white knight_

_Chapter 12_

_AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to those who shared their opinion on who Jackie should be with. No matter what I choose I know some people will be upset or disappointed so sorry to those I will upset but none of that is happening quite yet. This chapter is dedicated to wingster55!_

_Hyde felt numb when the lady behind the counter handed him the key to his wife's room that she denied having. He couldn't believe that this was happening - it already seemed like his whole life had spun out of control but now it was even worse._

"_Never mind I just remembered where I left my key" Hyde said then handed the lady her key back then left the hotel. He needed to get out of the hotel so he could think about how he was going to handle this so he left the hotel quickly._

_Ryan was holding a cloth napkin filled with ice over Jackie's knuckles as they sat at the table across from Laurie._

"_I forgot how good of a fighter you are" Laurie said to her with a smile and Jackie grinned back at her. "It's better when it's not me you're hitting"_

"_Well I forgot how good it feels to punch someone but how bad it feels after" Jackie said pouting at the end. She looked over at Ryan and gave him a half smile. "Sorry I lost my cool back there but I couldn't help it"_

"_It's cool. I would have punched someone if the situation was reversed." He told her honestly. "That was a really great punch by the way" He added making Jackie grin to him._

_The next day at Forman and Son's_

"_Can you go out front?" Red asked Jackie as the bell rang letting them know that they had a customer._

"_Of course!" She told them then hurried to the front of the store. When she walked out into the front office her eyes grew big in surprise. "Eric!" She managed to get out._

"_Jackie" Eric said looking equally surprised to see her working there. Jackie ran over to give him a hug surprising him even more but he hugged her back after a moment._

"_It's good to see you, Eric" She told him pulling away and grinning at him. "How was Africa?" She asked him._

"_I can't believe I am going to say this but it is good to see you too. Africa is good." He said as she raised a brow at him disbelievingly. "Ok. It was horrible! They have giant bugs that like to bite" He said with a shudder as Jackie scrunched up her noise. He then looked serious once again. "I heard about Hyde. I am really sorry. How are you?" He asked her._

"_I am good now. Thanks for asking!" She said to him with an appreciative smile as he looked at her like he didn't quite believe her. "Have you talked to Donna yet?" She asked him._

"_Not yet. I am hoping that she doesn't hate me too much. Does she?" Eric asked Jackie nervously._

"_I can't really answer that question. We haven't really been friends since you left. But I know that she really loved you even though I am not sure why" Jackie said to him._

"_It is good to be home" Eric said smiling when she burned him and she smiled back. "So you think I still have a chance?"_

"_I do. You left to follow your dreams and Donna understands that." Jackie said to him as Ryan walked into the room and Jackie's eyes lit up. "Eric, this is Ryan my boyfriend. Ryan this is Eric Foreman" She introduced them and they shook hands._

"_It's nice to meet you. I have heard a lot about you" Ryan said to him as Eric looked at him with worry._

"_I am sure that the word dumbass was used quite a bit" Eric said then laughed it off._

"_Oh, don't forget about skinny and LOVES Star Wars" Jackie added in._

"_Star Wars is the BEST movie EVER made" Eric stressed to the both of them._

"_You two better not be making out up there or I am going to put my foot up your asses!" They heard Red yell then he entered the room and his anger faded when he saw Eric._

"_I missed hearing you say that, Dad" Eric said sincerely as he walked over to his father._

"_It's good to have you home, son" Red said then pulled him into a quick hug. "Why are you home? Don't tell me you got kicked out of Africa" Red said to him sternly._

"_I want to be a teacher but I couldn't stay there." Eric told him as Red stared at him and Eric became nervous._

"_You can stay at the house for awhile but after that you are out" Red said pointing at him and Eric grinned. "Have you seen your mother yet?"_

"_No, this was my first stop" Eric said to him causing Red to give a small genuine smile at being Eric's first stop._

"_Why don't you go home, Red? Jackie and I can handle everything just the two of us" Ryan said to him as Red eyed them suspiciously._

"_We will be on our best behavior. I promise" Jackie said putting her hand over her heart with a smile._

"_If not it will be my foot and the both of yours asses" Red warned them as Eric closed his eyes and grinned._

"_There is no place like home" Eric said with a grin._

_Forman kitchen_

_Red walked in the sliding glass door as Kitty walked in from the living room._

"_Kitty, I have a surprise for you" Red told her as Kitty grinned happily._

"_I love surprises!" Kitty exclaimed to him, clapping her hands then Eric walked in the sliding glass door. Her whole face lights up and her eyes fill with tears. "Eric" She manages to get out in a choked voice._

"_Mommy" Eric chokes out then they rush over to each other and hug each other tightly._

"_My baby is home" She cried while clinging to him and Red watches shaking his head but a small smile can be seen on his lips._

_Forman & Sons_

_Jackie is at the tool chest when Samantha Hyde rushes in through the back door._

"_Is he here?!" Samantha called out to her as Jackie turned around looking at her with disgust and anger._

"_If you touch Ryan again this time I will knock out your teeth." Jackie warned her, crossing her arms over her chest while glaring at her. "I think that will affect your stripping career but if you want to test that theory I am ready"_

"_No! I mean Steven! He didn't come home last night" Samantha said to her glaring back at her. "Have you seen him?" She asked her._

"_That's not my problem" Jackie told her firmly. "Maybe he ran off and married a show girl this time." She taunted her with a smirk._

"_God, I hate you!" Samantha yelled at her and Jackie rolled her eyes._

"_Like I really care and I hate you too" Jackie threw back at her. "Why would Steven come here? He hates me and Ryan" She asked her._

"_He does. I thought he might have come here to see Red" Samantha said to her smugly._

"_Well he is not here. So leave" Jackie told her firmly as Ryan walked out of Red's office._

"_I don't know what Hyde ever saw in you" Samantha said rudely to her then left in a huff. Ryan walked over to Jackie who looked annoyed._

"_Are you ok?" He asked her putting his arms around her and she put hers around him._

"_Yeah" She said to him sighing. "Let's forget about her." She said then got a mischievous look in her eyes and pulled him towards the break room and he grinned at her._

_Forman House_

_Sam walked through the sliding glass door to see a tall skinny kid sitting at the table eating a huge plate of pancakes._

"_Who are you?" She asked him shutting the door and he looked up at her._

"_I live here. Who are you?" He said to her then realized this must be Hyde's stripper wife by the short shorts and blue tube she was wearing. "Oh, you must be the stripper Hyde married when he was blacked out in Vegas." He commented_

"_And you are?" She repeated looking at him annoyed. He took a bite of his pancakes and didn't answer her and it caused her to fold her hands over her chest and glare at him._

"_That is none of you business, lady" He said with a mouthful of pancakes after a minute of staring at her. He had decided that he didn't like her at all after her snotty attitude. At least Jackie couldn't help being raised by Pam Burkhart but this girl was a stripper who took advantage of his drunken friend._

"_You have no manners" Sam said wrinkling up her nose in disgust at him._

"_Do you think I care what a person who takes their clothes off for a living thinks of my manners?" Eric slung back at her then added. "I am trying to enjoy my pancakes so go away" He said shooing her off as he waved his hand at her. Kitty entered the kitchen grinning excitedly._

"_Eric, I see you have met Steven's wife" Kitty said as she took a seat next to him at the table. Sam's whole demeanor changed instantly and she smiled at him._

"_You're Eric! Hyde has told me so much about you. It's nice to finally meet you" Sam said to him. "Hyde will be so excited that you are home. Have you seen him yet?"_

"_No, I just have seen my parents and Jackie" He said to her noticing Sam's smile become tight at the mention of Jackie's name. "It was good to see her" He added knowing it was a burn to her._

"_I thought you and Jackie hated each other" Kitty said to him surprised and Eric shrugged at her._

"_She isn't as bad as some people" Eric said then glanced over at Samantha and Kitty caught it and laughed to cover up the awkwardness of the situation._

"_Have you seen Hyde today, Kitty? I went to the store and Randy said he didn't come in and I am worried about him." Sam asked Kitty._

"_No, I haven't seen him. Steven sometimes just needs alone time so I am sure he is fine." She told her then turned to her son. "So, when are you going to go see Donna?" Kitty asked him curiously with a smile._

"_I was going to go over there after I finished eating" Eric said to her looking a bit nervous at the idea._

"_She's not home. Donna is at the record store with her boyfriend, Randy" Sam said to him as Eric's eyes grew large. "It was nice meeting you, Eric" She added then got up and headed towards the basement steps._

"_Donna has a boyfriend?" Eric repeated pushing away the plate and stood up heading to the sliding glass door._

"_Eric, where are you going?" Kitty called after him worried and he turned around._

"_I need to get some air I will be home in time for dinner I promise." Eric said to her then left as Kitty watched him leave with a frown._

_Eric didn't know quite where to go but then thought about who would be the most helpful with advice on Donna so he found himself back at Forman & Son. After he walked in a few moments later, Ryan hurried into the room looking flushed. Eric noticed his shirt was buttoned wrong._

"_Hey" Ryan said to him. "Can I help you with something?" He asked him as he walked up to him._

"_Is Jackie around?" He asked him. Eric knew that Jackie would be brutally honest about Donna's boyfriend and his chances of winning her back._

"_She is in the bathroom but she should be out in a minute" He told him._

"_Your shirt is buttoned wrong" Eric pointed out to him as Ryan looked down then winced looking embarrassed when he saw it was. "I won't say anything to my dad. I know how unpleasant a foot up the ass can be." He told him as Ryan gave him a grateful smile and began buttoning his shirt correctly._

"_Thanks. Can I get you a water or soda?" Ryan asked him as Eric looked at him strangely like he didn't understand what he said. "Is that a no?"_

"_No, a soda would be great." He said recovering from his shock. "It's just not many of my friends offer to get things for you unless they shake them up first so it explodes on you." Eric told him then added. "That's not what you are going to do, is it?" He asked him curiously as Ryan looked at him strangely._

"_No" He replied simply to him as Jackie walked into the room with a guilty look on her face. "I'm going to go grab a soda for Eric." He said then disappeared into the shop._

"_Jackie, your boyfriend is nice" Eric said to her stunned as she nodded at him enthusiastically._

"_Ryan is a giver" Jackie said with a grin. Eric scrunched up his nose at the possible double meaning and Jackie picked up on it and blushed slightly. "I mean he is a really great guy." She corrected herself._

"_So, Donna has a boyfriend, huh?" Eric asked her, trying to play it cool but failing miserably. "How long has she been seeing him? What is he like?"_

"_He is easy on the eyes but not much upstairs. He could be a Kelso. I am not sure of exactly when they first started dating because I wasn't in the basement but Fez told me it was a month after you broke up with her." Jackie said to him seeing the hurt in his eyes. "I am really sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I know how it feels to have your heart broken" She sympathized with him._

"_This just SUCKS!" Eric stressed to her looking upset then took a deep breath. "You don't look too broken hearted anymore"_

"_When Sam first showed up I was broken" Jackie said to him looking sad as she talked about it then she smiled at him. "Then Red asked me to come and work here and I met Ryan and we became friends then I fell in love with him. I never thought I would be happy again but I am very happy" She told him as Eric smiled at her, happy for her but then his sadness overtook him. "Eric, you and Donna aren't Steven and I. If you love her then fight for her. If you give up now it could be too late when you do decide to fight for her." She warned him as Ryan walked in the room then went to hand Eric the soda but stopped then opened it before handing it to him._

"_Thanks" Eric said with a smile, looking relieved before looking back to Jackie. "I don't know where to start making things up to Donna."_

"_You need to do something huge like hire someone to fly a banner over Point Place saying that you love her." Jackie said looking up into the air with a big smile as Eric and Ryan exchanged looks of disagreement at her idea._

"_You could just go to her and tell her you're sorry" Ryan suggested as Jackie rolled her eyes at him. "I am sorry won't make it better though but don't make excuses because that makes the apology seem like less of an apology. The apology is the easy part, its taking responsibility which is the hard part." He told him as Eric looked at him strangely and Jackie now stared at him lovingly._

"_God, you are so sexy" Jackie said to him and Ryan looked at her and shrugged. She took a step towards him._

"_STOP!" Eric shouted at them not wanting to watch the couple go at it and they both looked at him. "That is really good advice. Are you like me and make A LOT of mistakes?" He said to him._

"_It's just an opinion" He said looking a bit uncomfortable. "Good luck with Donna. I am going to go back to work."_

"_Thanks, man" Eric said to him and Ryan nodded then left the room. "Did I say something?" He asked Jackie confused._

"_Ryan isn't big on sharing details on his life with people especially people that he doesn't really know." Jackie said to him. "Go talk to Donna"_

"_I don't know how to get her to meet me" Eric said to her then Jackie grinned at him._

"_I have a great idea" Jackie exclaimed as Eric looked at her with wide eyes unsure if going to Jackie for advice was such a good idea. "Trust me" She said then walked over to the phone and dialled it. "Hey, Donna! It's Jackie" She said into the phone as Eric watched her, not moving._

"_Jackie, hey! I am really glad you called" Donna said into the phone at Grooves surprised that she was calling._

"_I was wondering if we could talk. Could you meet me at the water tower in half an hour?" Jackie asked her._

"_You're not going to push me off the water tower even though I do deserve it?" Donna said to her._

"_I can't make any promises" Jackie said to her. "Will you be there?" She asked her_

"_I will be there" Donna said to her then they hung up the phone. Jackie grinned at Eric who stared at her in surprise._

"_You better get going so you can surprise her" Jackie said to him as Eric stared at her speechless. "You owe me one" She told him._

"_I sold my soul" Eric began as she shot him a glare stopping him. "Deal!" He exclaimed then ran out of the shop and Jackie smiled then walked into the back._


	13. Chapter 13

Donna climbed up the water tower confused because she had not seen Jackie's car parked at the bottom. When she reached the top memories rushed over her and she found herself aching for the old days of when they were all together and happier then they ever realized they were.

"Donna" She heard a voice from behind her that she been aching to hear ever since he walked out of her life. Donna turned around and there he stood looking exactly as he did when he left.

"Eric" She whispered in shock holding onto the railing for fear she would fall over. Donna had fantasized about Eric surprising her and just showing up many times but now that it was here she was in shock.

"Hey" He said lamely to her, waving slightly, feeling extremely nervous. "Sorry to trick you but I wasn't sure that you would meet me." He said to her honestly then smiled at her. "You are still beautiful" He said more in observance than to her.

"When did you get back?" She asked finally finding her words after a moment of silence.

"I just got back today. Donna, I wanted to see you first but I panicked so I went to the Muffler Shop" He honestly admitted, following Ryan's advice on being open without giving excuses. Donna just stared at him saying nothing for a minute or two making Eric swallow hard. "I will go and I am sorry for bothering you" He sighed giving up hope.

"Are.. are you back for good?" She asked him stumbling over her words at first making Eric feel less defeated.

"I never should have left" He told her for the first time not making a mess of a stressful situation. "I have made so many mistakes in my life but leaving you behind here was the biggest mistake I have EVER made" Eric confessed to her. "I heard you have a boyfriend" He winced when he said the words.

"You broke up with me, Eric! Did you expect me to cry and stop my life" Donna yelled angrily at him. "Damn, Jackie for her butting in and her BIG mouth!"

"Actually Jackie didn't tell me Hyde's wife told me. God, that is SO weird to say! And I CAN'T believe I am going to say this but she is a bigger whore then my sister" Eric exclaimed disbelievingly. "It's like the twilight zone with No Kelso, Jackie being nice to me and Hyde being married! Don't tell me Fez is a ladies man now?!" Donna could not help but give him a small smile.

"No, he is still not getting any" Donna said to him.

"Thank Luke Skywalker! I needed something to be the same" Eric yelled out with relief throwing his fists in the air causing him to fall off balance and tumble off the water tower.

"Something's don't change" Donna said with a small smile still on her face looking down at Eric on the ground.

Forman's and Son's

Jackie was standing behind the cash register when the door jingled causing her to look up.

"WB" Jackie greeted him shocked to see him. She had not seen him since before her and Steven had broken up the last time.

"Hey, Jackie" He greeted her without his normal smile while walking up to the desk.

"Mr. Forman is in the back. I will go get him" She said to him turning her back anxious to get away as happy memories of her and Steven's relationship hit her, overwhelming and upsetting her.

"Jackie, wait" He called out causing her to stop taking a deep breath. She thought she had been completely over everything but seeing WB made her severely question if she really had. She turned around hesitantly looking at the man she had hoped not too long ago would be her father-in law but no, he was Sam's. "I am sorry but I need your help. Steven called me today completely drunk and I am really worried about him."

"You should be talking to his wife" Jackie said to him bluntly as her anger over took her hurt.

"No, he made me promise not to tell her he called." Hyde's father began as Jackie stared at him confused. "He wasn't making much sense but what I did get was that she is the last person he wants to see." He paused not wanting to upset Jackie because he really cared for the girl and had always hoped she and his son would end up together. "Steven was going on and on how wrong he was about going to Vegas and marrying Sam. He said he wishes he could go back to the day you asked him to give you a reason to stay." Jackie went to walk off but WB added "Steven said he loved you" She felt her heart lurch at his words and she closed her eyes as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"What do you want from me?" She asked him with a soft voice not turning around.

"I am worried Steven will do something stupid or hurt himself. Sorry to come here but I need to find my son." WB 's voice was full of worry. "Please Jackie, help me find Steven" She turned around slowly.

"The Point. You should look there" Jackie said to him as WB smiled at her gratefully.

"Thank you, Jackie" He said to her then hurried out of the shop as Jackie watched him leave while Red entered. Jackie's eyes met Red's after he watched WB leave.

"Jackie, why don't you go home? It is really slow today and it is not good business sense to pay two employees when it is slow." He said to her seeing unshed tears in her eyes. "I will tell Ryan I sent you home."

"Thanks" Jackie said, rushing out of the muffler shop as Red sighed then headed to the back.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

AN: Thank you so much to everyone for reading my story especially to those who review! For awhile I had writer's block but after watching some old episodes I am full of ideas. I will try to update soon.

The Forman Basement

Sam is pacing the floor in short jean shorts and a red halter top as Fez watched her with a perverted look on his face.

"Where is he?! I am losing it" Sam exclaimed as Fez licked his lips smiling.

"You can lose the clothes too" He said to her as his eyes raked over her body causing her to turn and look at him. Fez flinched ready to be hit as usual by her but she just bit her lip.

"I would but it is a little cold in here" She said as Fez ran over to the thermostat to turn up the heat.

"I'll take care of that" Fez said in low voice giving her a seductive look turning on the heat in the house then walked back over to her.

"How can he just take off without telling me! I am his wife!!" Sam began ranting as Fez looked at her sympathetically nodding at her. "Not only that, he is drinking until he passes out and I have to take care of my own NEEDS! I NEED sex damn it!" She said furiously, looking at Fez then glancing down at his tight pants licking her lips. She grabbed him by the shirt pulling him towards her.

"I have MANY needs too!" He said to her breathing quickly with dark eyes then she put one of her hands on his ass.

"If we do this you can't tell Hyde" She said to him seriously as Fez put his hand on her ass.

"Hyde will know nothing" He said then she kissed him passionately and his other hand tangled up in her hair.

Jackie and Ryan's apartment

Jackie is sitting on the couch reading a magazine sitting next to Ryan who is watching television.

"Jackie, are you ok? You have been really quiet since this afternoon." Ryan asked turning to her as Jackie looked up from her Cosmo then closed it.

"Steven's dad showed up at work today looking for Steven who is out on a drinking binge and called in today. He asked me if I knew were he may have went and I helped him out." Jackie explained to him sighing. "I don't know why I should care because Steven has been so mean to me but I do." She said then looked at him wearily. "You aren't mad that I care?" Ryan pulled her to him as he touched her cheek gently.

"No. It means that you are a good person" He told her as Jackie looked at him surprised with wide eyes.

"You think I am a good person? I have heard spoiled, bitchy, selfish and good looking but not a good person" She replied to him still in shock.

"Well I think you are" He said to her then smiled. "You are definitely good looking and bitchy too" He teased her as Jackie threw her Cosmo on the floor then straddled his lap.

"God, you are so sexy" Jackie said to him then kissed him.

The Forman's driveway

"Are you sure you're ok?" Donna asked Eric who walked up with her to the sliding glass door limping slightly.

"Eh, I am tough" He told her as she raised a brow. "Hey, I lived in the jungles of Africa so I think I can survive a fall from a water tower." They both thought of Charlie immediately.

"So, what are you going to do now you are back?" She asked him trying to sound like she didn't care.

"Go to Point Place community college until I can apply to Madison" He told her shuffling his feet and looking at him. "So I heard you and Jackie aren't really talking?" He asked her.

"No, but I am trying to fix that. Did I tell you Laurie is back and they are friends?" She asked him as his eyes grew large.

"NO, Evil has joined forces! It's like when Darth Vader gave into his evil side and joined the Evil Emperor." Eric exclaimed in disbelief as Donna nodded.

"I know that was my reaction. Well with out the Star Wars analogies." Donna said to him as Eric twitched, shaking his head, unable to completely process they were friends.

"But they are Arch Nemesis" He said again to her needing to sit and sat on the chair on the patio.

"Now Sam is Jackie's Arch Nemesis." She explained as Eric glared at the mention of her name.

"I thought Jackie was the Yoko but it's Sam" Eric said to Donna who gasped while Eric nodded at her.

"Oh, my god! You are right." Donna said finally realizing that Sam was the one who tore the group apart. "Hyde is miserable" Donna said to him

"He is always unhappy" Eric said to her shrugging it off but Donna shook her head.

"No, he is REALLY miserable and he misses Jackie. He is drinking until he passes out or getting high every night." Donna said to him, worried for her friend.

"I never thought I would say this but let's team up with the dark side and take the skanky bitch Yoko down." He said as he hit his fist on the arm of the chair. "OUCH!" He exclaimed rubbing his hand as Donna grinned.

WB's house in Point Place

Hyde is sitting on the couch drinking a coffee looking straight ahead with a vacant look in his eyes. He sighs then reaches in the pocket of his shirt and pulls out a picture as he begins staring down at it then sit's the coffee cup down on the coffee table in front of him. Hyde's thumb brushed over Jackie in the picture that he held of them in his hand.

"When was that taken?" WB asked startling him as Hyde went to hide the picture but his father took it from him. "You two look really happy"

"We were at a car show together. I love car shows so how could I not be happy and there was funnel cake." Hyde played it off as WB raised a brow.

"You can't fool me, son. I saw the two of you together and anyone who did could tell that you two were crazy about each other." He said to him putting his hand on Hyde's shoulder.

"None of that matters because everything is too messed up to ever go back that way" Hyde said to him, taking the picture and throwing it face down on the table.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I lost all my money a year after I made it?" He asked him as Hyde shook his head. "I made some really bad business decisions being new to everything and I cost the company I worked for a lot of money. My boss fired me and I felt like I had blown my whole life. I was on my way to get a job at a fast food place and give up when I bumped into the president of the company that I had worked for. He knew who I was and I was humiliated and tried to hurry off before he recognized me but something stopped me. It turns out he did recognize me and told me that he saw himself in me and had done the same thing when he first started out. Mr. Anderson gave me a job working under him and I proved myself to him everyday. At first it was so hard and there were days I wanted to give up but I loved my job and all of the struggles were worth it. Not to mention I am loaded now" He told Hyde who took in his words nodding then the phone rang. "I am sorry I have to get that I am waiting on an important call but I will be right back" He told him as Hyde nodded again. WB walked into the other room quickly leaving Hyde alone.

Hyde sat on the couch for a moment motionless then reached his cup of coffee but then went for the picture picking it up.

Laurie's apartment

She opens her door to see Donna and Eric standing there surprising her.

"Hello little brother" Laurie said to him with a smirk. "I see Africa hasn't change you much ..well maybe a little you look skinnier. I didn't think that was possible"

"Oh Laurie, I see you are still are dressing like a bimbo. Who's apartment are you living in? Let me guess a married man is renting it for you so he can have his mistress close by" Eric threw back at her.

"Actually it's mine I rent it with my OWN money" Laurie stressed to him as Eric's mouth fell in shock as she still smiled smugly.

"Can we skip all the fighting?" Donna interjected wanting to stop them from fighting. "Laurie we came by because we need your help" She began as Laurie raised a brow at her. "I know I never thought I would say those words either but this job calls for someone really mean and bitchy"

"That's me" Laurie said with a proud excited grin as Eric nodded in agreement. "Come in" She said to them. "Have a seat" She said gesturing to the couch after they entered as she shut the door. " How can I help? Maybe Jackie can help too she is really bitchy!"

" No! I don't think that's a good idea since it's about Hyde's wife." Eric began as Laurie frowned. "We need help getting rid of Hyde's skanky wife. She is destroying the group and she has to be eliminated " Eric said. Laurie's eyes lit up and she grinned evilly.

" I am so in!" She said as Eric and Donna grinned. "Oh, if Hyde and Jackie get back together I call dibs on Ryan" She added quickly as Eric shook his head smiling as Donna rolled her eyes.

"It is so good to be home" Eric said putting his feet up on her coffee table.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

AN: Hope you guys like this chapter!

Red and Kitty are at the table eating breakfast in silence when Sam walks in looking very anxious wearing only a short robe and sits down. Kitty looks at her disapprovingly but she doesn't notice while Red ignores her.

"Kitty, I am worried about Hyde. He was been gone almost two days!" Sam said putting bacon on her plate and Red looks up frowning as she does.

"WB called this morning and he had an emergency that he needed him to take care of in Chicago." Red said to her with a grumpy look on his face, watching as she ate the bacon that he had planned on eating.

"He didn't tell me or even call" Sam complained pouting as Eric entered the kitchen and Kitty grinned running over to him.

"I made you breakfast" Kitty sang out to him excitedly as Red shook his head behind his paper.

"I wish I could stay but I have to get over to Laurie's." He said to her causing Red to lower the paper and stare at him in shock and Kitty looked just as surprised. "I spent months in Africa with wild animals so close they could kill me so now Laurie's not so bad" He said to them as Kitty grinned happily. Red looked at him sceptically but then went back to his paper.

"Oh, it makes me so happy you two are getting along" Kitty said hugging him tightly.

"Well I will be happy when he gets a job and moves out" Red said from behind his newspaper.

"I missed you too, Dad" Eric replied then left without even acknowledging Sam.

WB's house

Hyde sat at the kitchen table in a pair of sweatpants and white undershirt with his head in hands.

"Good morning Steven!" WB greeted him with a big smile causing Hyde to look at him wincing. "I brought you some aspirin and I am having Maria make you a hangover cure that will have you feeling great in no time" He handed Hyde the aspirin then sat across from him. "Maria will also have breakfast ready for you"

"Thanks" Hyde said to him then took the aspirin, washing them down with the water in front of him. "I am not sure if breakfast is something I want but a coffee would be nice."

"Well you should try to eat a little something" WB said to him then pushed a large envelope across the table to him.

"As much as I wished that money could solve my problems it can't." He said to his father who was smiling at him.

"Just open it" He told him as Maria and Adele, the two maids, came in with breakfast coffee and Hyde's hang over cure. They set everything on the table in front of him and his son as Hyde picked up the envelope. "Thanks, ladies. Why don't you two take the day off paid on me?" He suggested as they grinned at him. "Go on, I want to celebrate what a great day it is and you two should enjoy it!"

"Thank you, Mr. Barnett" They said happily then hurried out of the kitchen while Hyde looked at him strangely then shrugged.

Hyde opened the envelope pulling out the papers in it looking at them as his eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god" He managed to get out looking up at WB who was grinning at him. "How did you…Where did you get this?" He asked him.

"I am very rich Steven. Look at the next paper" He replied to him as Hyde quickly turned to the next page and his mouth fell. "Son, didn't I tell you it was a great day?" Hyde looked up at WB and smiled happily for the first time in months.

"You were right" He said to him still smiling then added. "Thanks Dad" WB smiled even larger at Hyde calling him dad. "I feel great already" Hyde told him then took a drink of his hangover cure and a look of disgust crossed his face. "That's awful!"

Laurie's apartment

Donna and Eric are sitting on her blue couch and she is sitting on the recliner next to the couch drinking a margarita.

"Is it a little early in the morning to be drinking?" Eric asked his older sister as she took a sip of her drink.

"It is the only drink I know how to make. I tried to make lemonade but it was awful" She said to him with a shrug. "Besides liquor makes me meaner so I thought it would help us with planning to get rid of that sleazy stripper that Hyde married. Would you guys like one?" She asked them as they looked at her surprised.

"Sure" Donna said smiling at her while Eric looked nervous.

"Don't get me wrong Laurie I have always wanted you to be nice but when you are it's just creepy" He said to her as she stood up.

"After we get rid of Sam then I will go back to being mean to you all the time. So don't worry, Eric" Laurie reassured him as Eric looked relieved.

"A margarita would be great" Eric told her with a smile then Laurie went into the kitchen and he turned to Donna. "I should enjoy this while I can" Donna nodded at him in agreement. They heard someone beginning to pound on the door.

"ANWSER THE DOOR, ERIC" Laurie yelled out for the kitchen in an annoyed voice making Eric smile.

"The dark side can't hide its true nature for long" he told Donna, getting up as she rolled her eyes but smiled. The knocking continued until Eric opened the door to Fez looking disheveled, nervous and guilty.

"Eric!" Fez said looking surprised to see his friend and hugged him.

"It's good to see you, buddy" Eric told him after they hugged and Fez's smile turned into a frown. "Are you ok?"

"Eric, you are back in town to see me before I am killed" Fez said to him looking very nervous and scared again as he walked into the apartment.

"Who is going to kill you, Fez?" Donna asked him confused as Fez began to pace the room.

"I can't talk about it" Fez told her as he continued to pace and Laurie entered the room. Fez saw the margaritas in her hand and looked at her pleadingly. "Oh, Laurie can I have a margarita? It may be my last drink ever" He asked her as she raised a brow.

"Why were you pounding on my door, Fez?" Laurie asked him with a mean look on her face.

"I can't tell you" Fez said to her. "Can I PLEASE have a margarita?" He asked once again desperately.

"Not until you tell me why you are here" She said to him and he said nothing and she went to hand a drink to Donna.

"Hyde is going to kill me because I won't be able to keep the secret that I slept with his wife last night!" Fez exclaimed to her reaching her a margarita which she gladly gave him with a big grin as her eyes sparkled with mischief. Eric and Donna looked at Fez stunned as he downed a margarita.

"She is history" Laurie said with a grin and Fez looked at her nervously. She handed him the other margarita and he drank it quickly too.

Later that day at Grooves

" I don't like this plan" Fez hissed to Laurie, Eric and Donna as they pulled him into the store while he dragged his feet.

"Don't worry Fez. I promise I won't let Hyde hurt you" Eric said to him not calming Fez at all.

"We won't either" Donna told him as Laurie nodded and Fez looked a little bit less nervous.

"Hey Donna!" Randy said walking over and greeting her with a kiss while Eric flinched unable not to watch. "Where have you been? I tried calling you last night and this morning and your dad said you were out but he didn't know where." Randy said to her.

"Sorry. I was with Laurie" She said to him as he looked surprised. Randy looked at Laurie then noticed Eric.

"Are you Laurie's boyfriend?" Randy asked Eric as he and Laurie looked completely disgusted.

"EW!" They both yelled out in disgust and shuddered.

"This twig is my little brother Eric" Laurie corrected him as Randy looked at Donna with surprise and she gave him an awkward smile. "We are here to see Hyde. So get him" Laurie ordered Randy.

"Hyde is in Chicago helping WB in one of his stores there for a few days" Randy told her glancing back at Donna but she would not look at him.

"Thank god" Fez whispered in relief as his fear and nervousness drifted away for the time being. The front door jingled then they heard.

"Foreman" Hyde said in surprise as they all turned to look at him. Eric smiled at Hyde walking over to him. "It's good to see you, man! What are you doing back from Africa?" He asked him after they hugged quickly.

Fez was looking like a deer in the headlights and searching for an escape route but Laurie grabbed him by the shirt.

"Don't even think of running" She warned him as he nodded at her looking ill and she smiled smugly at him.

"Africa was terrible! I decided to come back and go to community college until I have all the credits I need to transfer. Now I just need to find a job" He said to his best friend who he had missed.

"Done. You can start tomorrow" Hyde said to him grinning as Eric smiled back. Eric began feeling nervous because Hyde didn't look miserable at all like Donna described.

"Thanks, man" He said glancing at Donna who was looking at Hyde strangely.

"No problem" Hyde said to him, patting him on the back then looked at Fez. "What is wrong with you, Fez?" He asked him, looking him over questioningly as Fez began to panic but Laurie grabbed his arm roughly, holding it tight.

"He has something to tell you, Hyde" Laurie said sweetly to him then turned to Fez. "Don't you?"

"Ai" He gulped looking very scared as Hyde looked at him confused. The door jingled as Sam entered the store.

"Perfect timing" Laurie said softly with an evil smirk on her face looking at Sam.

"Hyde!" Sam exclaimed running towards him and hugging him but he just stood there, not returning it. "You're back! I can't believe you didn't tell me you were going to Chicago to help WB." She said as she pulled away.

"Well there are a lot of things that you haven't told me, Sam" Hyde shot back as she looked at him confused then looked over at Fez glaring at him.

"I was upset that you left with out telling me so I got really drunk. Fez took advantage of me." She explained to him giving him her best sad pout. Hyde looked at her for a moment then at Fez, who looked like he was going to run but Laurie had a tight grip on him. Hyde began to laugh softly then loudly, surprising everyone as they waited for him to explode. He put his hand behind his back and pulled out an envelope stuck into his jeans under his t-shirt and handed it to her. "What's this?" She asked him.

"Open it" He said to her grinning.

"Oh, I bet its divorce papers" Laurie said loudly with a grin on her face while Sam shot her a glare.

"You have to be married to get a divorce so it's not divorce papers" Hyde said turning to her as everyone looked at him oddly. Sam opened the envelope quickly as Hyde grinned watching her while she read the papers. "See Sam is already married to a guy named Tony Benson and they never divorced so we aren't married. Right Sam?" He asked her as she looked up at him.

"I forgot about that" She said softly as Hyde looked at her raising a brow. "I can divorce him and we can get married for real if you want?" She said to him as Hyde looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you insane?! You tried to hit on Ryan then you slept with Fez!" He pointed out to her.

"Those were mistakes, baby. I thought you didn't want me because you stopped having sex with me" Sam said looking at him very sadly. "We can make this work"

"There is no US and there NEVER was" Hyde stressed to her in a cool tone. "Look at the next paper" He told her as she did and she looked up at him. "That's right I now remember our so-called wedding. I was so drunk and high I was hallucinating and I thought you were Jackie. I wrote her name on the certificate and I remember saying her name, not yours, at the ceremony but you signed your name but I was too messed up to notice." Hyde said to her, stunning Laurie, Fez, Donna and Randy who watched them with interest. "I want all your stuff and you gone when I get home from work at eight" He told her firmly as she frowned at him.

"If that's what you want" She said to him sadly as he nodded at her. "Goodbye Hyde" She said to him then looked over at Donna. "Donna will you come help me pack?" She asked her.

"I don't think so! I can't believe what a bitch I was to Jackie because of you. Get out of here before I kick your ass!" Donna said to her, angry.

"Fez" Sam said looking at him as Laurie dropped Fez's arm walking up to her.

"If you aren't out of here in two seconds I am going to rip every hair out of your skanky head!" Laurie threatened her with her arms crossed over her chest causing Sam to leave the store quickly.

"Laurie, you are so sexy. I am sad that we are divorced" He said to her with a perverted grin as she rolled her eyes.

"Are you ok, Hyde?" Donna asked him concerned and he turned grinning at her.

"I am more than ok. This calls for a celebration" Hyde said still grinning largely. "Randy, watch the store" He added then Donna, Fez, Eric and Laurie followed him to the back.

Circle

Laurie

"I am so glad I can go back to being mean to Eric. It was SO hard being nice to the twerp " She said giving a ditzy smile.

Eric

"Well once again you are the easiest girl in Point Place and Hyde's single. Things are almost back to normal" He sighed happily.

Fez

" I love girls that are easy. Especially you Laurie" Fez began with a smile looking across the circle at her then looked over towards Hyde. "Hyde I am sorry for sleeping with the stripper that you thought was your wife"

Hyde

"Don't worry about it, Fez. I am just glad that we're not married" Hyde said with a smile. "WB was right, today was a good day with finding out I was never married and Foreman is back, and now a circle. Life is good man" He said smirking.

Donna

"I wish I would have kicked Sam's ass." Donna said looking angry. "Nobody messes with my friends and gets away with it."

Laurie

"Don't worry, Donna. I stopped by the house and put green dye in her shampoo bottle." Laurie said looking smug.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

AN: This is a short chapter but I will update soon. Again I am asking for a poll of who you would like to see Jackie with Hyde or Ryan? Before I had my mind made up but now I am waivering. Thank for reading!

Grooves Hyde's office

"So Foreman how did your first meeting with Donna go after coming home?" Hyde asked him as he sat behind his desk looking at Eric from behind his sunglasses.

"It could have been worse but I did fall off the water tower" Eric said as Hyde shook his head grinning.

"Did she throw you off it? I can't believe that she met you because she took the break up hard" He asked his friend while opening a bag of potato chips then ate one.

"I lost my balance" Eric said shrugging as Hyde laughed amused. "Jackie tricked her into meeting me there" He told him as Hyde's smile fell away and he tensed slightly. "I was surprised that she offered to help but I was desperate to talk to Donna so I accepted."

"So, what are you going to do about Donna?" Hyde asked him, changing the subject quickly.

"I don't know. Donna deserves to be happy and if it's not with me so be it" Eric said to him as Hyde looked baffled at his response.

"So you are just going to sit on your ass and watch Donna with her new boyfriend? Did you smoke too much? What is wrong with you Foreman?!" He exclaimed to him as he picked up a pencil on his desk ready to throw it at him.

"What's wrong with you, Hyde? I am not the only one who is forced to watch the only girl that I have ever loved or will ever love parade around Point Place with someone new!" Eric exclaimed to Hyde who still looked zen. "We will see them marry then have kids and a life with someone else" He told him as Hyde snapped the pencil in half in his hand. "That's it, get angry! You are a fighter so fight for your girl. Would Luke.." He began but was shut off by Hyde.

"Foreman, if you use a Star Wars analogy I am going to punch you" He warned him as Eric smiled nervously.

"No" He lied to him as Hyde raised a brow. "My point is I know you still love her, even if you won't admit it. I know how much Jackie loved you and no matter if she is with Ryan those feelings don't fade away that quickly." He pointed out to him.

"You have no idea what you're talking about she lives with the guy" Hyde said to him throwing the broken pencil in the trash can.

"She thought that you married a stripper" Eric pointed out to him as Hyde looked at him zen. Eric sighed then threw up his hands up in the air. "Well I am fighting for Donna because I can't imagine my life with out her in it. Have fun watching the girl you love make a life with another man" He said to him, standing up then went to leave.

"Foreman" Hyde said to him causing him to turn around and look at him as he stood with his hand on the door handle. "I will put a good word in for you with Donna"

"Thanks Hyde" Eric said to him smiling at him then left his office.

Hyde put his feet up on the desk and leaned back in the chair closing him eyes.

Dream sequence

Point Place 1982

Hyde was sitting in the basement of the Foreman's house watching Little House on the Fantasy Island. Donna and Eric enter holding hands and looking very in love and happy.

"God today is such a great day!" Eric exclaimed with a cheesy grin looking at Donna. "I get to spend it with the most beautiful lady in Point Place"

"Oh, Eric you are SO sweet" Donna gushed, kissing him as Hyde shook his head in disgust.

"Take it somewhere else, you two are sickening me and I am trying to watch television" He told them, not taking his eyes from behind his sunglasses off the TV. Donna and Eric sit down on the couch, unaffected by his disgust.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Eric teased. Hyde chose to ignore him.

"Don't worry, Hyde. Jackie just wanted us to meet her here since she and Ryan are back in town from California." Donna said.

"Everyone upstairs! Jackie and Ryan are here" Kitty yelled excitedly downstairs. Donna and Eric stood up but not Hyde. "You too, Steven, MOVE IT" She added as Hyde sighed then stood up, annoyed. They all went upstairs into the living room where Kelso sat with Brooke on the couch and Betsy on his lap with Laurie and Randy snuggled up together next to him. Fez was pouring himself and Ryan a drink at the bar as Red sat in his chair, looking annoyed. Jackie was nowhere to be seen. "Jackie is using the ladies room and will be down soon" Kitty said, clapping excitedly.

Hyde opened the beer that he grabbed on the way to the living room then took a drink. He looked to the steps to see Jackie coming down them looking more beautiful than ever, glowing in fact, with her long brown curled hair falling over her shoulders and wearing a form fitting black dress with a prominent baby bump showing . Hyde felt his heart lurch at the sight and wanted to bolt from the room then drink until he passed or blacked out.

Ryan walked over to the stairs meeting her then gave her a soft kiss smiling at her lovingly as she returned the smile.

"Oh my god! Jackie you are pregnant" Laurie exclaimed, hurrying over and hugging her. Everyone else did the same as Hyde stood there, unable to move, feeling as though everyone was moving in slow motion.

End of dream sequence

Hyde opened his eyes quickly looking around his surroundings, shaking his head trying to get his dream out of his head. He took his sunglasses off and rubbed his eyes then put them back on before standing up. Hyde left his office and walked out into the Grooves store to see Randy ringing a customer up.

"I will be back in awhile" Hyde said to him as he walked by then left in a hurry.

Forman & Son

Hyde walked in the front door and Red walked in from the back after hearing the door jingle.

"Steven" Red greeted him, surprised he was there as he walked over to him.

"I need to talk to Jackie" Hyde said to him as Red looked at him sternly. "Don't worry, Red, I am not here to start anything with her. I just really need to talk to her" He told him, looking a bit anxious.

"Sam packed up her stuff and left this afternoon" Red said to him. " Does that have something to do with way you are here?" Hyde took off his sunglasses, looking at Red seriously.

"We were never really married since she was already married. I asked her to leave. Sorry for that whole mess but I want to make things right. I owe apologies to quite a few people, including you, Red" Hyde said to him as Red gave him a small smile.

"Apology accepted." Red said to him, patting him on the shoulder.

"Can I talk to Jackie now?" He asked him with nervousness and determination visible in his blue eyes.

"She's not here. A few hours ago Ryan got a call that his mother in California was really sick. Jackie went with him since he looked pretty shook up about it" Red told him as Hyde's jaw clenched and he put his sunglasses back on.

"Whatever man. I just wanted to apologize that's all but never mind" Hyde said in a cool tone then turned to leave.

"Steven" Red called to him and he turned around. "It has been a bitch of a day and I could really use a beer. How about I close early and we celebrate the fact you're not married?" Red asked him as Hyde shrugged.


	17. Author note

AN: I have been really struggling with who Jackie should end up with in this story. This whole time I have been waiver back and forth each chapter and not wanting to disappoint anyoneL. But it just hit me that I don't have to disappoint anyone and I have ideas for both. I am going to write My New White Knight with Jackie and Ryan together and for those who want Jackie with Ryan I am going to write a story called 'It's always been only you for me'. It's always been only you for me will pick up from where the last chapter left off. I hope that people will read both stories though! Currently I am working on the next chapter for my New White right now then will begin the other story.


	18. Chapter 18

My new white knight

Chapter 18

AN: Sorry this chapter took me awhile but I think you will like it!

Hospital in Chino, California

Jackie and Ryan, holding hands, were walking down the hall of the hospital towards his mother's room.

"Jackie, you didn't have to come" He told her as he stopped walking and she took his other hand in hers but he could see the hurt in her eyes. "It's just that Chino is nothing like Point Place as you can see" Ryan began as Jackie gave him a small loving smile and moved in closer to him.

"How could I not? Even though my parents have never been there for me except for buying me stuff, if they were sick or hurt it would be hard. I would want you there with me and I want to be here" Jackie explained to him then he leaned down kissing her softly.

"I am glad that you are here" He admitted to his girlfriend who smiled at him. "There is something that you should know; my mother is here for an overdose and she is also an alcoholic" Jackie looked at him understandingly.

"My mother is an alcoholic too and both of our father's are in prison." Jackie said to him shrugging causing him to smile at her. "Not to mention we are both gorgeous"

"I am really lucky to have you" He told her causing her to grin at him.

"You are damn lucky" Jackie agreed as Ryan just smiled at her. "Come on let's go see your mom" They walked until they found her room and Ryan stopped at the door unable to enter. Jackie squeezed his hand as he turned to look at her then they entered the room.

"Ryan" His mother said with an smile on her face looking at her son She had light blonde hair with blue eyes much like Ryan's. "I am so glad that you are here, sweetheart" She said looking at him with guilt in her eyes. Ryan and Jackie approached her, bed holding hands. "Are you going to introduce me to your pretty girlfriend?" She asked him, making Jackie smile at her.

"Mom, this is Jackie" He introduced them as Jackie let go of Ryan's hand to shake his mother's.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Atwood" Jackie told her boyfriend's mother as they shook hands.

"Call me Dawn" She said to Jackie with a smile. "It is really nice to meet you but I wish it was under different circumstances."

"I am going to go get a coffee. Do you two want me to bring you anything back from the cafeteria?" She asked them, wanting to give them some alone time.

"A coffee would be great" Ryan said to her then looked at his mother. "Mom?"

"Well, unless they have cigarettes I am ok" She said to her. Jackie squeezed Ryan's hand then left the room. "She is very pretty, Ry. Where did you meet her?"

"She works with me at Foreman and Son." He explained to her as his mother looked at him surprised. "I know I was shocked too when I first met her but she is really good at fixing cars." Ryan knew she was avoiding talking about why she was here. "Ma, what happened?" His mother looked away quickly towards the window. "Does this have anything to do with A.J?"

"No" She protested quickly turning to look at him. "It was all my fault" Dawn insisted but Ryan knew that she wasn't telling the truth. "AJ takes care of me and works hard to support me."

"You're the one who supports you two and you know it. All he ever did was get drunk and take his anger out on us" He said to her, feeling his anger building in him. "Aren't you tired of being with a man who hits you?"

"AJ is really moody and we just provoke him, that's not his fault" She said standing up for the man who hit her and her sons. "But he promised after the last time that it would never happen again" Ryan shook his head looking down at his lap unable to meet her eyes.

"When I got the call I was scared that he tried to beat you to death." Ryan said to her worried.

"You always were an ungrateful bastard" Ryan heard from behind him and he turned to see AJ. "I was hoping I would never see you again" AJ told him narrowing his brown eyes on Ryan while approaching him.

"Likewise" Ryan threw back at him, causing AJ to become more angry.

"Don't think I won't beat the shit out of you because we are in a public place" AJ warned him clenching his fists at his sides while Ryan glared back at him not backing down.

"Oh, NO you won't!" Jackie yelled walking in the room looking furious holding two coffees in her hands. AJ turned to look at her and laughed at the little girl threatening him.

"Jackie, No!" Ryan said hurrying over to her while AJ continued to laugh at her.

"I am not scared of this loser" Jackie said in a disgusted voice, causing AJ to stop laughing and glare at her. "Yeah, that's right I called you a loser. I dare you to take one more step because I will not only burn your ass with this coffee, I will scream and have you locked in prison before you can blink. My father is a very important man in Point Place with connections all over." Jackie fibbed slightly to him very loudly, not frightened at all by the menacing man in front of her.

"Is there a problem in here?" A security guard asked, entering the room.

"No" Dawn said to him quickly but the security guard looked at Jackie, raising a brow.

"We were just leaving" Ryan said to the guard, going up to Jackie and taking her hand. He hated dragging Jackie into his messed up family life.

"Fine" Jackie said taking a deep breath to control her anger but turning to AJ. "If you ever come near Ryan, I promise you will pay" She threatened him then turned to Ryan's mother smiling politely at her. "I'm really sorry, Mrs. Atwood. I hoped that you would like me but nobody messes with the man I love" She informed her startling Ryan's mother.

"Mom, call me" Ryan said to her then walked out of the room with Jackie while AJ glared at the couple leaving the room.

Point Place

Eric is sitting in the basement when Donna walks in and sits next to him on the couch.

"Have you seen Jackie?" She asked him concerned.

"She and Ryan left for California because his mom is in the hospital" Eric explained to her.

"This is SO weird! You know more about Jackie then me" Donna said as Eric nodded at her.

"I hate to say it but she is not as bad as I thought she was" Eric admitted to her in a low voice. "Maybe it's Ryan's influence on her?"

"Ryan does seem like he is really good for her." Donna agreed then paused. "I never thought I would ever see this but I always pictured her and Hyde ending up together."

"I guess things in life just don't turn out like we think they will" Eric replied with a sadness in his eyes then added. "I have to go, I promised my dad I would answer the phone for him today." He added then got off the couch.

"Cool. Later" She said to him as he waved then went up the basement steps. Donna sat there wondering how she was going to deal with Eric being back in her life.

Next day Foreman Muffler shop

Hyde walks in to see Jackie standing at the front desk. She looks up from the paperwork with a smile then he sees her look worried when she sees it is him.

"Hey" He said to her with a small smile surprising her. "I owe you an apology" He began then paused gaining courage. "Actually I owe you more then one apology. I'm really sorry for the way I have acted these past few months"

"Thanks" She said giving him a small but genuine smile. "I really want us to be friends, Steven." He looked at her with Zen but those words cut him and he was having trouble keeping a cool face. Jackie's eyes watered and she bit her lip as she walked around the desk to stand in front of him. "I want you to know I don't regret us being together. You made me a better person and I will always be so grateful to you for that."

"I wanted to be a better person for you but I kept messing up" Hyde said in a soft voice taking off his sunglasses. He owed her this and as hard as this was for him he knew that it was the right thing to do. "Just so you know Jackie you were the only girl that I ever cared about….I loved you and I still do" He said then took a deep breath as Jackie's caught in her chest and a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"I will always love you too, Steven. There has been too much hurt between us and it's too late for apologizes or another chance." She told him as he nodded in understanding. "I'm really sorry too" She added then hugged him and he held her tight for a few moments.

"Well I better get back to the store" He said putting on his sunglasses. "I'll see you later" He told her then left. Jackie sighed watching the door for a moment as the realization hit her that they had ended things for good. She turned around to see Ryan and her eyes grew large.

"Ryan! It wasn't what it looked like" Jackie said panicking as she hurried over to him taking his hands in hers. His blue eyes stared at her for a moment while she bit her lip.

"I am not going to lie to you, Jackie. It really bothers me to see you hugging him." He began as she went to talk but he cut her off. "But I trust you." Jackie smiled at him then leaned in kissing him.

"You trust me?" She asked him smiling at him with happy tears in her eyes as he nodded at her. "I promise I will never break that trust" She said to him as he leaned in to kiss her. "But I make no promises when it comes to gossiping and secrets because I have a big mouth" Ryan laughed then pulled her to him kissing her.

[Later that afternoon Donna's room

Donna is sitting on her bed reading a book when there is a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in" Donna called as she heard the door open then looked up to see Jackie. Jackie gave her a small smile as she walked in shutting the door.

"Hey, Donna" Jackie said to her as Donna put the bookmark in the book she was reading.

"Jackie. I'm glad you came by" Donna said smiling surprised to see her. Jackie sat down on the bed next to her.

"We need to talk" Jackie said to her calmly causing Donna to panic and stand up.

"I know that I have been a horrible friend to you. If I could take it back I would but I am really sorry Jackie." Donna exclaimed to her. "You are my best friend and I miss you"

"I miss you too, Donna" Jackie said looking touched with a hand over her heart. Donna stared at her confused making Jackie confused. "Ok, what am I missing here?"

"You are never calm when it comes to working things out. I thought you were here to tell me to get bent" Donna explained to her sitting back down on the bed.

"I know what is happening to me?" Jackie asked her and they both laughed. "Come here you lumberjack" She added pulling her into a hug. "You haven't seen my new apartment yet well it's Ryan's too!" She exclaimed happily. "You obliviously have no plans so we are going there now." She added grabbing her arm pulling her off the bed. Donna bit back a grin glad that her bossy friend was back in her life.

Grooves

"Hey, son" WB greeted Hyde as he walked into the back office and sat down in the chair across from him.

"Thanks for coming" Hyde said to him. " I have been thinking I would like to learn more about business and take on some new responsibilities if you give me the chance"

"Steven, are you sure about this? This doesn't sound like you at all." His father asked him concerned.

"I know I never thought I would be saying it" Hyde said to him. "I still don't want to wear a tie" He added making WB grin.

"Done. There is a business meeting in Chicago this weekend. Why don't you come along?" He said to him. "Hey, I can get us some great seats to a Cubs game"

"I'm in" Hyde told him smiling at him from across the desk.

Jackie's apartment

Jackie and Donna open the door and walk inside the apartment. Donna was surprised that it was surprising a neutral apartment without any unicorns or ABBA posters up on the walls.

"Isn't the nicest apartment in Point Place?" Jackie asked her friend but not waiting for her to respond. "The furniture is Ryan's but I picked out the accessories. Aren't the throw pillows glamorous?" She asked her friend holding one of them up.

"They nice" Donna said as Jackie rolled her eyes at her opinion making Donna shake her head.

"Come on let's go in the kitchen and have some wine" Jackie said leading her to the kitchen. Donna watched as Jackie opened the refrigerator pulling out a bottle of wine.

"Hey, your home" They heard Ryan say from the other room and walked in only wearing a towel around his waist with wet hair. Donna couldn't help but to stare at him while Ryan looked embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't realize you had company. Hey, Donna" He said then walked out the kitchen quickly.

Jackie looked over at Donna whose cheeks were red with embarrassment as she looked Jackie.

"Isn't my boyfriend the hottest guy you have ever seen? He could be a movie star and of course I could so we are the perfect couple" She said to her then poured the wine.

"Holy crap! He is the hottest guy in Point Place" Donna said as Jackie handed her a wine glass grinning. "Casey Kelso is no longer the best looking guy in Point Place" Jackie nodded at her.

"Speaking of Kelso's. We need to talk about your boyfriend" Jackie said to her as they sat down at the kitchen table. "He could be a Kelso. Not too bad on the eyes but let's face it there isn't much upstairs"

"Hey!" Donna exclaimed offended. "You dated a Kelso for years" She threw back at her friend then took a drink of her wine.

"True but that means I know what I am talking about." Jackie pointed out to her. "Before I dated a smart guy l didn't' know what I was missing out on. Once I had Steven I couldn't go back to a idiot. Ryan is not only gorgeous but he is SO smart Donna." She bragged smiling proudly.

"You really do love him" Donna said slightly surprised that Jackie had truly moved on.

"I do" Jackie said smiling at her then looked serious. "What are you going to do now that Eric is back in town?" She asked her as Donna sighed.

"I don't know Jackie I really don't" Donna said to her honestly as she finished off her wine.

"More wine?" Jackie asked her as Donna nodded.


	19. Chapter 19

My new white knight Chapter 19

AN: Thank you to everyone who is reading. I would love some reviews, please! There is a new guest star in this chapter Danielle, played by Mischa Barton. Hope you guys like this chapter! Kezztip you are awesomeJ!!

A month later

The Hub

Jackie and Ryan walk in the Hub and take a table near the window. Ryan is looking at a menu.

"I can't take it anymore!" Jackie exclaims startling Ryan who looks at her confused. "Donna with Randy is ALL WRONG! I never thought I would say this but I prefer Eric to him"

"Jackie" Ryan said putting down the menu. "Donna is the one who should choose who she should be with"

"But she is wrong and I am right" She stressed to him as Ryan looked at her shaking his head. "Ryan, don't' pretend like you haven't noticed the way she looks at Eric." Ryan sighed knowing she was not going to let this go.

"It's none of our business. We should stay out of it" Ryan stressed to her as she shot him a glare. "I'm not changing my mind" He told her firmly.

"It is OUR business. We have to double date with them and listen to Randy's lame jokes and watch primp in every mirror we pass. I am the only one who can primp into mirrors when I walk by" Jackie said to him annoyed. "I rather listen to Eric talk about stupid Star Wars"

"Donna seems happy enough" Ryan said to her. "We should order" He said trying to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject you didn't know Donna when she was with Eric" Jackie argued with him then stood up. "Fine, I will do take care of this myself" She huffed as Ryan grabbed her arm.

"Come on that's agree to disagree and have lunch" He said to her as she still glared at him.

"Have a good lunch. Oh and a good night because I am staying at Laurie's!" She exclaimed stomping out of the Hub. Ryan took a deep breath and sat back in his chair watching her go.

Foreman kitchen

Kitty is making brownies as Hyde walks into the kitchen carrying wear a jacket and button up shirt carrying a suitcase.

"Oh, Steven. You look so handsome in your suit. Are you off to another business meeting with your father?" She asked him walking over and grinning at him.

"Yeah, we are going to Philadelphia. We are also going to the see the Packer beat the hell out of the Steeler's while we are there" Hyde told her as he took one of the cooling brownies.

"I am so glad you are getting to know your father" Kitty gushed to him as he glanced at his watched.

"Sorry I got to go. WB said that he would be by at noon to pick me up" He told her then took a bite of the brownie. "Delicious" He told her making her grin then left the kitchen.

Forman Basement

Eric is sitting on the couch looking a bored and watching I dream of Jeannie. The door from the stairs opens and Jackie walks in and Eric looks at her then back at the tv. Jackie walks up to the television and turns it off.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Eric yelled at her as she stood in front of the television with her arms crossed glaring at him.

"No, you're not!" Jackie yelled back. "You are going to get off of your scrawny ass and win back Donna" Eric raised an eyebrow looking at her confused.

"Why do you care?" He asked her as Jackie walked over to the couch.

"Do you want my help or not?" She asked him still looking angry.

"Yeah" Eric said standing up looking excited then paused. "What's the catch?" He asked her looking worried.

"There is not catch." She said as he looked at her unsure. "Fine! I can't stand Randy and for some reason you make Donna happy" Jackie admitted to him as Eric grinned.

"I'm in" He exclaimed happily as Jackie smiled at him. "Where do we start?" He asked her excited.

"Come with me" She said to as she headed to the basement door.

Comic book Store

Jackie walks in looking disgusted as Eric follows her looking around confused.

"What does a comic book store have anything to do with me getting Donna back?" He asks her confused as Jackie rolls her eyes.

"You need to make Donna jealous. So we need to find you a girl and where is a better place to find a girl who loves geeky guys" Jackie explained to him as he looked at her insulted for a moment.

"Wait! Girls hang out here?" He asked her then began to look around to see a bunch of geeks and a few very attractive girls.

"I couldn't believe it either but a few girls I knew in High School came here to pick up guys" Jackie said shuttering in disgust as a few of the geeks began staring at her. "I will be outside" She said hurrying out the front door.

Eric walked over to a shelf to see a spider-man comic and picked it up. He began feeling very nervous then saw a Star Wars Comic display. Eric rushed over to it picking up an issue looking at it in awe.

"I didn't know they had these" He whispered out looking at the comic book. "This is amazing!" He exclaimed.

"They are" Eric heard a girl say then turned to see a beautiful tall brunette wearing a purple sweater and jeans. "Do you like Star Wars?" She asked him.

"Do I like Star Wars? It is only the best movie EVER! Luke Skywalker is the coolest guy and Princess Leia is definitely into him" He exclaimed to the beautiful girl then he looked a bit nervous.

"You are so right. Han Solo is overrated" the beautiful girl said to him. "I'm Danielle" She said smiling at him.

"Eric" He introduced himself smiling back amazed she was talking to him.

"It's nice to meet you, Eric" She said to him then paused. "I heard that they are playing Star Wars at a theater not to far from Point Place. Would you want to go with me?" She asked him stunning Eric.

"Really?! Yeah" He exclaimed to her making her grin at him. Danielle pulled a pen out of her purse and took his arm pulling up his sleeve. She began writing her phone number on his forearm.

"Call me later. The movie starts at 8. So pick me up at 7:00. We need to get there early to get good seats" She said to him as he nodded at her unable to speak. Danielle began to leave the store.

"Danielle" Eric called out as she turned to look at him. "Why did you write it on my arm?" He asked her.

"So you couldn't accidentally wash it off " She told him then winked at him leaving the store. Jackie walked into the store looking surprised.

"Did you see that girl? She hit on ME!" Eric asked her as Jackie looked at him.

"If I hadn't of seen it I wouldn't believe it. You need to call her and get her on a date as soon as possible" Jackie said to him.

"We are going out tonight to see Star Wars" He said to her still looking as though he was in shock.

"Good! I will get Donna to the Hub and we will run into you two" Jackie said to him grinning at him.

Foreman Basement

Ryan walks into the basement to see Fez watching Charlie's Angel's and eating a popsicle.

"Fez, have you seen Jackie?" He asked him walking over to him as Fez looks over at him.

"No" He said to him then studied his face. "You two had a fight?" He asked him as Ryan raised a brow.

"How did you know?" He asked Fez curiously who shrugged at him.

"It's easy to tell" He said but he saw Ryan was not buying it. "Fine, I saw Jackie leaving the Hub angry and you were still there"

The basement door opens in walks Eric and Jackie both smiling and laughing surprising Fez. Ryan looks at his girlfriend who looks at him quickly then looks away.

"What is going on here?" Fez asked them suspiciously eyeing them looking uncomfortable.

"Eric is not good with girls so I was just helping him get a date" Jackie explained to him innocently then turned to Eric. "You should let me pick out your outfit because you are not a good dresser" She informed him shaking her head at him.

"I should be insulted but I have date with a hot girl who loves Star Wars as much as me so I will let it slide" Eric replied with a shrug as Jackie grinned.

"Jackie, we need to talk" Ryan said to her as she glared at her boyfriend crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well I don't want to talk to you. I rather hang out with Eric" Jackie said then she looked slightly disgusted.

"What about me?! I can't get a date either" Fez exclaimed looking angry at her.

"Hey! She is helping me so back off, Fez" Eric shouted back at him making Jackie grin at them fighting over spending time with her.

"Jackie, I'm serious." Ryan said to her as she walked up to him looking angry.

"Fine. Do you want to talk about sleeping at Laurie's all this week or you sleeping on the couch?" She asked him raising a brow. Fez and Eric watched their fight with grins look very amused.

"Fine with me" Ryan said to her shrugging at her causing her to glare at him.

"Good!" She exclaimed to him then turned back to Eric. "Let's go pick out your outfit" She yelled at him then ran up the steps as Eric followed her quickly.

"Do you want to go pick up ladies with me?" Fez asked Ryan hopefully. Ryan just shook his head then left the basement leaving Fez alone. "Nobody loves, Fez." He said looking sad then spotted a bag of M&M's near the record player. "I still have candy" He said smiling as he opened the bag.

Later that evening a the Hub

"Tonight was been a fun night" Donna said Jackie smiling at her as they sat across from each other at a table.

"Of course you are your with me, Donna" Jackie said to her causing Donna to roll her eyes. "We really needed a girls night out because guys are morons" She added looking annoyed.

"You and Ryan had a fight." Donna guessed as Jackie nodded at her. "You two hardly ever fight. What happened?"

"I am right and he is wrong that's all" Jackie told her then changed the subject quickly. "Have you heard from Michael? He said he would be visiting us soon?"

"Kelso probably forgot. I can't believe it but I kind of miss him" Donna said then added. "I don't miss him trying to grope we or stealing my underwear" She looked over to the front door to see Eric walk in laughing with a tall beautiful brunette girl who was laughing and holding his hand. "What the hell?!" Donna muttered looking at her ex with wide eyes.

"Oh my god! A girl likes Eric" Jackie exclaimed surprised Eric was doing so well with a hot girl.

"I didn't know Eric was dating" Donna said trying to be cool but her jealousy was showing as she stared at the couple who was ordering food.

"Who knew Eric could get a date" Jackie said shaking her head as she glanced over to see Donna's expression and fought back a proud smile.

Eric and Danielle walked towards them still holding hands and smiling.

"Hey, Eric" Jackie called as Donna kicked her shin. "Ouch!" She muttered then kicked Donna back who was glaring at her.

" Hi Jackie. Donna" Eric said walking over with his date and Donna just waved at them. "This is Danielle" He introduced her.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" Danielle said to them. "Did you know they are replaying Star Wars in the theater again?!" She asked them with excitement as Donna frowned then turned back to Eric. "There has to be a sequel because there in obvious unfinished business between Luke and Princess Leia" She added as Eric face light up.

"I know! They can't just leave us hanging like that it's just cruel" Eric exclaimed to his date who nodded. "See you two later" Eric said to Jackie and Donna as he walked off to get a table with his date.

"I don't believe it!" Donna muttered glancing over at Eric and Danielle. "He was talking about Star Wars and she was impressed!" Donna exclaimed to Jackie.

"Who knew pretty girls could be Star Wars nerds" Jackie said shaking her head as Donna shot her a glare. "What?!"

"I need a milkshake" Donna said getting up and walking away from the table. Jackie grinned feeling smug then looked over at Eric and his date. Eric was complete engrossed in talking to his date who was sitting next to him at a booth with her hand on his leg.

"Gross" She whispered watching them. Jackie became worried that Eric was liking his date to much because his eyes didn't go to Donna once while talking to Danielle.

Jackie and Ryan's bedroom

Ryan is laying on the bed reading a book wearing grey sweat pants and a white tank top when Jackie walks into the room. He looks up from his book to see her looking at him with sad eyes and a pout.

"I thought you were staying at Donna's or Laurie's" He said to her as she walked over to the bed and climbed on it.

"I wanted to sleep next to you" Jackie told him as she pulled off her pink sweater to reveal a pink camisole top. Ryan looked at her with an unreadable expression as she continued to look sad. "Eric's date really liked him and he liked her! Who knew that could happen?!" She exclaimed throwing her sweater in the hamper.

"Well then you did a good thing. Eric has seemed depressed and you helped him out" Ryan said to her as Jackie still looked disappointed. He put his book on the night stand next to bed then turned to her. "I could cheer you up" He said to her with a grin and Jackie's immediately changed as she grinned at him.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Jackie asked him putting her arms around his neck.

"By doing this" He said softly then kissed her as he turned off the bedroom light_._


	20. Chapter 20

_My new white knight Chapter 20_

_AN:_

_One month later- Foreman Basement_

_Donna, Randy are sitting on the couch watching Fantasy Island and Eric is on the stool._

"_I wish there was a real fantasy island. Do you want to hear what my wish would be?" Fez asked them._

"_NO!" All of them yelled at the same time quickly while Fez pouted crossing his arms over his chest._

"_Fine! I didn't want to tell you anyway!" He exclaimed to them as Hyde walks out of his room wearing a grey suit with a red tie and his sunglasses. Eric looks to see him and gasps causing everyone to turn to look at Hyde._

"_What?!" He asked them then looks around the room. "Has anyone seen my briefcase?" He asked them causing everyone to look frightened._

"_What the hell!" Eric yelled standing up. "You are wearing a tie and you own a briefcase!" His voice was cracking as he spoke._

"_The pod people have invaded and they have stole Hyde's body!" Fez yelled looking very scared._

"_No, you dill holes! I need to find my briefcase or I will be late for my meeting. Maybe I left it upstairs" He said then went up the steps._

"_What just happened?" Donna asked them, looking very freaked out._

"_Hyde may just realize it's time to grow up" Randy said to her as she looked at him in disbelief._

"_I know you are new here but you are SO WRONG" Eric yelled at him as he began pacing the basement. _

"_He probably just trying to get over Jackie" Randy corrected as Donna shook her head._

"_Yes, but he usually does that by drinking, getting high and going out with a lot of girls" Donna informed her boyfriend. "This is bad! Real bad!"_

"_When is the last time he was in a circle?" Fez asked them and everyone thought hard._

"_At least a month ago" Randy answered them casually._

"_We need a circle now!" Eric exclaimed running over to Hyde's chair._

_Circle_

_Eric_

"_I should be relaxed but I am not!" Eric said to them frowning. "You think Hyde would be glad to finally be rid of Jackie but he's not."_

_Fez_

"_Hyde hates ties and briefcases!" Fez exclaimed looking upset. "We must bring the old Hyde back"_

_Donna_

"_You're right Fez" Donna said looking over towards Fez then furrowed her brow. "Man that felt weird to say."_

_Randy_

"_Maybe we can take him to a really cool concert and he will be fine" Randy suggested._

_Eric_

"_Your idea sucks!" Eric yelled at him getting even more worked up. "If Hyde is already working extra hours, wearing a tie and carrying a briefcase, it is WAY too late for that. It's like when Anakin Skywalker was starting to embrace the dark side!" _

_Fez_

"_Oh my god, I got it! We need to find Hyde a new girl exactly like Jackie" Fez said looking very proud of himself._

_Donna_

"_Fez there is no girls exactly like Jackie. Thank God!" Donna said then turned back to Fez. "Don't you dare say we build a robot"_

_Back to Fez_

"_No! I met this girl at a wedding who not only looks like Jackie but also spoiled and bitchy like her. They could be twins separated at birth!" He exclaimed to them then thought for a moment. "Or we could build a robot" He added grinning. Donna arm reaches out and punches him. "Aye!"_

_Later Forman living room_

_The doorbell rings and Kitty walks over to the door opening it._

"_Hi! I'm Danielle, Eric's girlfriend." Danielle introduced herself to Kitty, who is staring at her in shock unable to talk or move for a moment. "Is he around?" She asked looking uncomfortable._

"_Oh honey, I'm so sorry! Please come inside. Eric is in the basement. I'll show you where it is" Kitty said regaining her speech then leading her through the house._

"_You have a beautiful home, Mrs. Foreman" Danielle said to Kitty making her grin._

"_Aren't you a sweet girl?" Kitty said to her as they started down the basement steps. "Eric, your girlfriend is here!" She sang out happily as they made their way down the steps. _

"_Danielle" Eric said smiling as he stood up and walked over to the steps leaving Donna alone on the couch. _

"_Sorry, I know I am a little bit early but I thought we could maybe go to the bookstore to see if they have any new books on Star Wars." She said walking past Kitty, who was watching in shock once again._

"_Thanks, mom" Eric said to her wanting her to go._

"_It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Foreman" Danielle told her politely._

"_You have no idea how glad I am to meet you, sweetie" Kitty said then went up the steps leaving them._

"_Eric! Aren't you forgetting that we have a very important situation to handle?!" Donna asked him as she looked up facing Eric and his new girlfriend._

"_Fez is handling it" Eric said waving her off then looked over at Danielle, with a grin._

"_Donna, right?" Danielle asked her as Donna looked like she wanted to kill Eric. "It's so weird because your friend Jackie looks exactly like my friend Christy!" Donna and Eric's eyes grew large._

"_Really? She is single because I have a friend who is single" Eric said to her as Danielle gave him a small smile._

"_Yeah, but she HATES Star Wars. So what is your friend like?" Danielle asked her looking unsure whether it is a good idea or not. "And she hates set ups"_

"_Hyde hates Star Wars. Every time Eric talks about it Hyde usually hits him." Donna jumped back in the conversation. "He has no idea we want to do this."_

"_Well I guess we could accidentally run into you two out" Danielle said to them smiling causing Eric and Donna to grin. "We will plan everything on our date. Did you know there is a desert at the dairy mart named after Luke Skywalker?"_

"_We have to go there!" Eric exclaimed with excitement that was mirrored by Danielle. "See you later, Donna" Eric said to her then took Danielle's hand as they headed to the basement door._

"_Bye, Donna" Danielle called to her then turned to Eric. "Do you want to drive my Mercedes?"_

"_Yeah" Eric called out as they opened the basement door then left. Donna stared at the door shaking her head crossing her arms over her chest annoyed._

_Next day Foreman Basement_

_Fez walks in looking very tired wearing yesterday's clothes as Eric sits on the couch watching television with a huge grin on his face._

"_Why are you just sitting on your ass, you lazy son of a bitch?" Fez exclaimed angry walking over to the couch._

"_Fez, you look terrible" Eric said to him as Fez glared at him. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that we found Christy" _

"_What?! Why didn't you call me?!" Fez yelled looking extremely furious._

"_I was making out with my hot new girlfriend in the back of the her MERCEDES!" Eric exclaimed while Fez still looked angry. "I will give you details and I have a bag of tootsie rolls just for you" He added _

"_You are such a good friend, Eric" Fez replied now excited as Hyde came out of his room wearing jeans and a green shirt. "Hyde, you are just in time to hear about Eric making out with his new girl friend."_

"_I've got inventory to do at the store" Hyde told them as they stared at him shaking their heads but he just ignored them and left._

"_I feel like I am in the twilight zone" Fez said to Eric who nodded at him in agreement._

_Later at Grooves_

_Hyde is in the backroom going through records doing inventory when Eric walks in._

"_Wow! When you said you were doing inventory I thought that meant you were drinking beers and breaking all disco records" Eric said to Hyde who ignored him. "I need a favor, Hyde. I have a new hot girlfriend and I need advice on how not to mess it up because I do that" Hyde looked up at him._

"_What does this have to do with me, man?" Hyde asked him still not looking up from his paperwork._

"_Just go out with me for one drink at the bar. I heard someone say she was dating another guy who goes there and I just want to see the competition. Please!!" Eric begged him causing Hyde up at him very annoyed._

"_If you keep begging I will kick your ass" Hyde threatened him as Eric bit back a grin._

"_Well if Kelso was here I would ask him but he's not" Eric said to him as Hyde threw down his list._

"_Kelso is your first choice Your are stupid." He exclaimed at him then smirked. "Fine, I will go just to see you get burned" _

"_Be at my house at 8" Eric said to him as Hyde nodded at him. "Sucker" Eric whispered as he left grinning._

_Foreman Muffler Shop_

_Jackie is putting tools away looking very sad when Donna walks in furious._

"_I can't believe that Eric's stupid girlfriend drives a Mercedes! Oh and she loves Star Wars as much as Eric" Donna yelled annoyed as Jackie shook her head._

"_There must be something wrong with her" Jackie told Donna making her grin._

"_Yeah, your right! I still don't like her. We are not accepting any new people in our group" Donna said to her._

"_New people are terrible. Well expect for my super foxy boyfriend Ryan" Jackie pointed out to her. "We could chase her out of the group then you could get back together with Eric." _

"_What are you talking about?" Donna said to her as Jackie raised a brow. " I am not jealous! She is a freak! Why am I talking to you?" Donna exclaimed then stormed out._

"_Because I know everything!" Jackie called after her then smiled happily. "She is so jealous" She said after Donna left then went back to work still smiling._

_Later at evening at the Point Place Bar_

_Eric walks in as Hyde follows him in through the door looked bored as they make their way to the bar._

"_We are not waiting here all night for your geeky little Star Wars girlfriend" Hyde said to him then ordered them both a beer. "I have an early morning with WB to go over our sales goals for this month."_

"_What is WRONG with you?!" Eric exclaimed as his voice squeaked while Hyde shook his head. "And my girlfriend it HOT!"_

"_Maybe to a group of Star Wars geeks who haven't seen a girl in months or never touched a real one" Hyde commented smirking at him but it made Eric smile. "Why are you smiling? I just burned you" Eric looked over and saw Danielle surrounded by a group of guys but no sign of her friend._

"_She is the tall brunette white shirt by the window" Eric told him grinning as Hyde looked over still smirking but then it fell away when he saw her. _

"_You weren't kidding, Foreman" Hyde said to him but then added. "But look at all the guys around her. Get ready for the boot" Hyde was smirking once again._

"_Watch this." Eric told him getting up walking over to her while Hyde watched with interest. Eric went up to her and she grinned then kissed him. Hyde stared at them with disbelief then took a drink of his beer._

"_I can't look" Hyde heard a female voice say with disgust then turned and his eyes grew large behind his sunglasses while the rest of his face stayed zen. All he could think was how much she look like Jackie being short petite, beautiful and bitchy. She looked over at Hyde looking him up and down. "Your friend is a geek" She told him in a snotty tone._

"_Yep, the biggest. Sometimes I can't help but hit him for it" Hyde replied back as a small smile formed on her lips._

"_I'm Christy" She said to him taking a step closer to him with a glass of wine in her hand. Hyde stared at her for a moment as she looked at him expectantly._

"_Steven Hyde" He said back to her then she smiled at him._

"_How about we make this night interesting with a shot, Steven?" Christy asked him with a smirk then turned to the bartender. "Bartender get us two shots of whiskey" She yelled at him but the bartender looked at her. "NOW!" She yelled at him slamming her hand down on the bar. Christy turned to Hyde. "It's hard to find good help" She added as he smirked at her._

"_You like whiskey?" He asked her as she shrugged at him._

"_That's all my dad kept in the liquor cabinet" She told him as the bartender pushed the shots at her. "This one's on you since you took so long" Christy informed the bartender who just shook his head walking away. "People do what I want" She said to Hyde proudly._

"_People are scared of me" He told her as he held up his shot and she clinked her shot glass up to his. _

_Eric smiled watching Hyde and Christy take a shot a shot together as Danielle looked surprised._

"_I don't believe it! Christy is rarely ever nice to anyone" Danielle told Eric not taking her eyes of her friend._

"_So is Hyde" Eric said to her as she turned to look at him smiling. Danielle leaned in and kissed him._

_Foreman Mufflers_

"_You should have seen her! Donna was SO jealous of Danielle" Jackie exclaimed to Ryan as he worked under the hood of her Porsche. "She is going to break soon and dump Randy."_

"_Jackie.'" Ryan said as he stopped working on the car and turned to her. "I told you I don't want to know anything about all of this." Jackie rolled her eyes at him. "It's up to Donna and Eric if they want to work things out or not."_

"_They want to work things out but they are both to scared to do it!" Jackie said confidently to him as Ryan shook his head. "Tell me I'm wrong." She added and he turned back to the car. "Oh my god! You know I am right!" She squealed excited walking over behind him as he ignored her while working on the car. _

"_It's not any of OUR business" Ryan said to her as he worked under the hood of the car while Jackie ran her hands under his shirt causing him to pause._

"_Say it. You're right, Jackie" She whispered into his ear then sucked on his earlobe making him close his eyes. Ryan turned around quickly pulling her into a passionate kiss shutting her up as he pushed up against the wall of the garage and she wrapped her legs around him._

"_What was I suppose to say?" He asked her pulling away from an intense kiss looking into her eyes._

"_Were we talking?" She asked then crushed her lips up against his._

_Foreman basement_

_Fez is watching television looking sad all alone when Laurie walks into the basement._

"_Where is everybody?" Laurie asked him sitting next to him._

"_Everyone has abandon me!" Fez exclaimed annoyed as Laurie looked extremely bored._

"_Want to make out?" Laurie asked him as he nodded quickly pulling to her and kissed her passionately and they fell backwards on the couch._

_The next day-Eric's bedroom_

_Eric wakes up and sees Danielle laying next to him sound asleep and smiles as he looks at her. He snuggles up closer to her as her eyes flutter open and she smiles at him._

"_Good morning" Eric said to her and she leaned in kissing him. "It is a GREAT morning" He added making her giggle._

"_It's like the day the rebels destroyed the death star" Danielle said to him as Eric's breath caught in his chest._

"_Are you talking dirty to me?" He asked her as she grinned nodding then he kissed her._

_Jackie & Ryan's apartment_

_Jackie is sound asleep on the bed as Ryan is laying next to her with a big smile on his face as the phone rings. He grabs it quickly putting the receiver up to his ear. _

"_Hello" He answered the phone holding back a yawn._

"_I am trying to reach Jackie Burkhart" He heard a man say into the phone as he looked over at his girlfriend, who was still sound asleep._

"_She is sleeping. Can I take a message?" He asked reaching for the pen and paper on the night stand._

"_This must be Ryan. I am Jack Burkhart Jackie's father" Jack Burkhart said to him._

"_Mr. Burkhart. Jackie is still sleeping but I can wake her up." He replied into the phone feeling nervous._

"_Let her sleep. But can you come with her for visiting hours today. I would really like to meet you after all the good things I have heard about you." Jack said to him._

"_Of course. We will be there." Ryan said to him then Jack said goodbye and hung up the phone then Ryan did. Jackie opened her eyes to look at him smiling at him. "Good morning" He said kissing her softly on the lips._

"_It is." Jackie told him smiling then kissed him more urgently as she rolled him onto his back. She pulled back from the kiss looking at him intensely. "I wonder what I did to deserve you, Ryan. I love you." She said to him causing him to pull her to him kissing her passionately._

_Foreman kitchen_

_Red and Kitty are sitting at the breakfast table alone looking very content and happy when the phone rings. Kitty gets up and answers the phone on the third ring._

"_Hello." She said into the phone as Red watched her pause to think. "No, I haven't seen him since last night. He went out with Eric for awhile." She explained into the phone as Red watched with interest. "He did? Oh, that's good news! I will call you later to let you know." Kitty said then hung up the phone looking very excited. _

"_What is going on, Kitty?" Red asked her curiously as Kitty sat down her chair grinning at him._

"_Steven had a meeting with W.B and he didn't show up." Kitty said happily to him as Red raised a brow. "Come on, Red. The poor boy has been heart broken over Jackie moving on and now he is healing. He missed work." Kitty stressed to him._

"_It's a great day." Eric said walking in the kitchen with a huge smile on his face then sat down putting food on his plate._

"_Eric, your new girlfriend is so pretty and polite!" Kitty said to him as Eric nodded still smiling at her as Red rolled his eyes. Hyde walked into the kitchen still in his sweat pants and white tank top sitting down at the table._

"_Is there coffee?" Hyde asked yawning as Kitty grinned at him getting up and pouring him a cup. "Thanks." He said to her with a small smile then took a drink._

"_WB called for you. He said you two had a early morning meeting this morning." Kitty said to him as Hyde shrugged at her._

"_Business can be handled at noon." Hyde told her then took a bite of his breakfast as Kitty and Eric smiled at each other._

_AN: Sorry that it took me so long to update but I had writer's block. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!_


End file.
